Running with the Wind
by RunningWithTime728
Summary: Everything has been going good for the Curtis brothers. Previous tensions have simmered and have drawn them closer together. When Soda meets a girl one night, she impacts him along with the rest of the gang...detailed and better summary inside! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders", they belong to S.E. Hinton. The only thing I do own is the plot and any new characters_

**Running With The Wind**

**Chapter 1:**

**Summary:** Things have been going good at the Curtis house. Ponyboy and Darry have began to undestand where the other is coming from when they talk, Soda hasn't had to be the middle man in disputes anymore, and they've become closer overall. When Soda meets a girl one night, she has an impact on him, along with the rest of the gang. But what happens when info. on her family is revealed? What also happens after Soda recieves a letter that changes everyone's lives around him?

**A/N: Hey Everyone! This is my first Outsiders fic. (suprisingly), and I have always been a fan. So after watching the movie a couple weeks ago I got a ton of ideas in my head to start writing. I'm open to try any ideas that anyone has, so please feel free to message me or leave reviews with them. It is in Ponyboy's pov most of the time, but it will switch quite a bit for the first chapters (even though I'm one of those people who hates it). **

A gentle arm was shaking me awake and the sun was streaming through my windows. I let out a "ugh" and rolled over to the opposite side of the shaking. I knew it was Sodapop just by the way he was whispering, "C'mon Pony, you gotta get up. We're all running late this morning anyway. The clocks are all messed up from Two-bit's idea of 'fun' yesterday." I moaned again, and Soda must've taken it as an okay, because he smiled and left. I laid there another few minutes until I actually moved and rounded all my stuff together, while managing to pick out my clothes.

"Ponyboy hurry up why don't you? At this rate we'll be here until _tomorrow_ morning!" Two-bit called from the living room.

"Oh shut it already! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called to him pulling on my shoes as I headed out of the bedroom doorway.

"Well it's about time!" Two-bit said, "I would've had time to race a snail and tortoise, and you still would've lost the race!"

"Ha-ha very funny," I replied cracking a smile, "You know you wouldn't be nagging me if you would've left everything in our house alone," I said as I headed to Darry, who handed me a piece of toast.

"Well then what's the fun in that? All I wanted to do was set each clock to a different time to see who could see which one was right..."

"Well it didn't work now did it?" Darry asked turning back the sink to continue speedy cleaning.

"Sure it did...for about an hour and a half!" More debate continued on after that as I double checked everything and put some jelly on my toast. Why Two-bit chose this morning to not be late for school, I have no idea. It's not like it was Friday, it was actually Thursday. Not a big difference really, but still a difference none the less.

"You got everything Pony?" Darry asked me as he headed into his room to grab his keys.

"Yeah I have everything," I replied.

"Alright just checking...I'll be home from work around 5:30 just to let ya know. So if you need anything, just call," Darry reminded me.

"Okay, okay, can I go before Two-bit physically removes me from my own house?" Darry smiled and nodded. Soda and Steve, who were on the couch, called good-bye along with Darry as Two-bit and I headed out the front door. It was a pretty nice out for a March morning, with the sun shining and a light breeze. Two-bit was actually making an effort this year to pass high school, even though he and everyone else knew very well that he would be bored out of his mind without school. I guess it was better than being a senior when you're nineteen or twenty years old though.

Lately things had been going pretty well. It's been about a year and a half since everything with Johnny, Dally, the church, and the rumble. Just thinking about it still makes me shiver. Anyway, Soda, Darry and I are usually pretty cool with each other. I can talk with Darry about more stuff than before, and he's learned to trust me a little more, even though I can see the worried-ness in his eyes. Soda and I are as tight as ever...it's hard not to be, especially after everything. Steve and I are pretty decent to each other now and for Two-bit...well he's the same ole goof ball as he was before. As for the Socs...they're still the same Socs. They'll jump us if they get the chance, but try not to let things go too far.

Two-bit and I reached school and parted ways for the day. The day itself after that was pretty much uneventful. I went to class, did the work, and after school I went home by myself. Two-bit was probably picking up some blonde to hang out with tomorrow night, and I really didn't feel like walking over to the DX. By the time that Darry and Soda rolled in that night, I had managed to finish most of my homework and I was watching a little TV.

"Hey there Ponyboy! What's up?" Soda asked as he came through the door and plopped on the couch right next to me.

"Nothing much really, anything exciting happen at work?" I asked.

"Naw...Tuesday's and Thursday's are usually the slowest days of the week."

"How bout you Darry?"

"I...dropped bologna on a guy's head while I was eating on the roof? How's that for exciting?" Darry asked cracking a smile. Soda and I of course had to laugh at this. Darry wasn't exactly the humorous type, but he at least tried to be.

"That'll do," I told him. He nodded and headed into the kitchen to get some dinner started. After we ate, Steve showed up and eventually Two-bit. After last night, Darry could barely take his eyes off him whenever he went into a different room.

"So what we all doin' tomorrow night?" Two-bit asked.

"Nothing yet," Soda answered, "What do you all say to headin' over to the lot for some football and then the DX or somewhere for cokes?"

"I'm in," I said.

"Sounds good to me," Steve said along with Two-bit.

"I don't know..." Darry began to say.

"C'mon Darry, It's _football!_ You're favorite sport. We have to have you there!" Soda told him.

Darry smiled and gave in saying, "Alright, alright I'm in. But if this month's electricity bill is late, it's all your fault."

"Glad I could help in some way or another," Soda replied with his ever so catching grin. The rest of that night was spent watching some Mickey mouse on TV, my attempt to make chocolate cake, and finishing homework. When I say I attempt, I mean that everyone who walked by stuck their hand in the bowl, stole a lick, and either said, "Too sugary!" or "Not enough sugar!" (That remark usually coming from Soda).

The next night, everyone decided to meet in the lot at seven. When it came to picking teams, Soda and Steve decided to be the two captains. Soda picked me and Two-bit, while Steve got Darry. Yes it was two against three, but Darry was easily equivalent to two people when it came to this game. Soda of course was the quarter back, and Darry was for him and Steve. We would all double our positions since there wasn't enough of us though. It was pretty fun to finally be able to play a game with everyone. Seemed like no one had the time to these days. On the last play of the game, Two-bit was blocking Steve on one side of the field, while I was on the other a little further towards where the end zone was to be.

"Soda, I'm open!" I shouted to him.

"Hey! What about me?" Two-bit asked. Soda threw it to me, and was then tackled by Steve, who got away from Two-bit. I caught the ball and began to run, knowing I could be faster than Darry, who was now running to tackle me (or partially anyway. There's no way he'd use all his weight to do so), if I tried. I ran as fast as I could, with Darry's shadow from the streetlight now not far from behind me. Soda and Two-bit were cheering me to run. As I went to dive into the end zone, Darry managed to grab my ankles and fell the ground when I did. Luckily, I managed to score the winning goal, making the score 21-17.

"Good game little bro," Darry said as he helped me up.

"Right back at ya," I replied. Soda and Two-bit came over and spun me around.

"What do the winners get?" Soda asked, "Free cokes?"

"I guess you baboons earned it," Darry said smiling.

"Woo-hoo! Let's head on down to store then!" Two-bit said as he ran the football to hide behind a tree for later use. We all walked down the general store that was about fifteen to twenty minutes away.


	2. Flirting with Nature

**Running with the Wind**

**Ch. 2: Flirting with Nature.**

**A/N: heyy, this chapter is a little longer to make up for the first one, but I hope you all like it! Also, this is re-posted if you are re-reading.**

At the corner store, Darry and Steve paid for the Pepsi's, and we found ourselves just hanging around out back drinking them.

"Aw man, that was my last dollar fifty in my wallet!" Steve exclaimed looking through it.

"Where's the rest of it?" I asked.

"I spent it on Pepsi's earlier this week, along with some cigs."

"Well there ya go then."

"You guys never cease to amuse me," Darry said taking a swig from his bottle.

"Don't sweat Steve, we got our paychecks today remember?" Soda said, "Or did ya already use that up too?"

"Nah, I still got it. Just left it in my car is all."

We all sat just hanging around and talking about anything we could think of. I know it wasn't like Darry to stay out with us like this, but I'm sure he needs to be out and about for once. Once it got near ten though, Darry wanted to head back. We gave in, knowing that he went along with us this long, we could bend for him for once that night. As we headed back around the front of the store to walk back down the sidewalks, there was a girl; she looked about seventeen or so, with red-brown hair and these brown eyes that had some sort of tint to them. She was medium height and was pretty in her own unique way, no doubt. I could see that Soda and Steve wouldn't take their eyes off her, and I couldn't blame them. The girl had said good-bye to her friends for the night, and was probably heading home, when her purse fell open and some things fell from it. Soda was over by her side in a heartbeat.

"Here...let me help you," he told her smiling and bending down to pick up what looked to be a wallet, some pieces of paper and scrap money.

"Thanks a bunch," she said smiling back and bending down to help too, "I guess that I didn't close it all the way after my friends and I bought some sweets."

"No problem little lady, can't have distressed women like you on the streets at this time of night," Soda said flirting a little. She giggled and put her portion of the items back, while Soda did the same.

"Well I hardly think a purse qualifies as a 'distress'. Trust me, I've had worst." Just looking at Soda, I knew that something was up. He had on this grin and look in his eyes, that wasn't like the flirting look he gave just anybody. That's when Darry had cleared his throat and Soda turned his head.

"Hey um, why don't you go ahead Dar, I'll catch up in a bit," he told him. Darry sighed and nodded, while we left Soda and the girl alone to talk some more.

_(Soda's pov_) "My name's Sodapop, Sodapop Curtis," I told her holding out my hand.

"I'm Shannon Dawson," she replied back taking my hand and smiling, "That's a really unique name!" she added on.

"I've heard that one a time or two. My younger brother's name is Ponyboy. If you want proof, I'd be glad to show ya the birth certificate."

Laughing she said, "I didn't mean it like that, I mean it as in 'I think it's cute!' Besides, I believe you. It'd be rather odd for someone to making something like that up."

"I know, I'm just messing with ya. So where were you headed before the whole purse thing?"

"Just a couple of blocks up the street from here to my house. And yourself?"

"I'm with my older brother Darry--the muscular looking one, my younger brother Ponyboy--who was the shorter one, and then my best buddy Steve and friend Two-bit--who had the Mickey Mouse shirt on," I laughed a bit, "So you live up a couple of blocks from here? Where at? I've gotta be heading up that way myself."

"Over on Lakeside street."

"Ah I know where that's at; it's about a ten to fifteen minute walk from my house. I live over on the street with the empty lot at the end."

"Oh cool, don't know many people who live by me actually."

"Well now you do," I said smiling, "Mind if I walk with ya?"

Smiling she replied, "Not at all."

_(Reg. pov)_ Soda didn't show up for about another forty-five minutes or so once Darry and I got home. Two-bit headed to roam the streets a bit and probably get drunk, and Steve had work sometime the next day, so he decided to get some sleep. When Soda finally did show up, he walked in with the same smile on his face he had on back at the store.

"Where've you been at?" I asked him.

"Probably with his head in the clouds and sweet talking that girl," Darry said as he was cleaning up a bit in the kitchen. That was always the dirtiest room in the house.

"Ah shucks Darry, her name's Shannon," Soda said still smiling.

"Shannon eh? Get a date with her?" Darry asked cracking a grin.

"As matter of fact, no. But I am having her come on down to the DX Monday so we can see each other again," Soda replied.

"Sodapop Curtis didn't ask the girl he met tonight, and stayed out for almost an hour with, on a date? Surprise, surprise," I said. Darry and I laughed at this, and even Soda grinned wider than he was before.

"Ah shut it Ponyboy!" Soda said hitting him lightly with his DX hat that was on the back of the couch. I decided not to say anything more, just because Soda really seemed to be 'in the moment'. "Hey I think I'm gonna call it a night, you comin' Pony?" Soda announced.

"Yeah I'll be there after I wash up a bit," I replied.

"Night!" Darry called as he headed into his room with the paper.

"See ya in the mornin' Dar," Soda said.

"Night Darry," I called back too. In bed that night I couldn't help but ask Soda what went on after we left him with Shannon.

"So you really were with Shannon that whole time after we left?" I asked him.

"Sure was," he replied smiling, "We just talked outside the store, and just took our time as I walked her back to her house."

"Where's she live? She aint a Soc is she?"

Soda laughed and said, "Would she have been walking to the other side of town if she was a Soc? She lives a few blocks from here, about ten-fifteen minutes walking distance, over on Lakeside Street."

"Well ya never know! Anyway, she really gonna show up at the DX on Monday?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

Soda did the same and paused before saying, "Yeah Pony, I think she will."

The next morning when I awoke, I could hear Two-bit laughing at the TV and Soda and Steve arm wrestling while eating some chocolate cake. Darry was doing some bills in his chair and looked up as I entered the room. Somehow I always managed to be the last one up.

"Morning there Pony," Soda called over from the table.

"Morning kid," Steve said not taking away his concentration of his hand on Soda's.

"There might be a cinnamon roll or two over on the stove," Darry told him, "_Might_ being the key word, in case either of our part time tenants ate them."

"I think you lucked out," Two-bit finally spoke up, "Steve and I had some chocolate cake instead. So did ya have sweet dreams last night Pony?"

"Um...sure," I answered as I looked at Two-bit oddly, who was now laughing at what he just said, "but maybe you should be asking Soda the same thing."

"Oh yeah, how'd things go with that looker from outside the store?" he asked. Soda finally managed to beat Steve in the arm wrestling match and leaned back in his chair satisfied.

"Things went...well," he said trying not to laugh at his own words.

"'Well' would underestimate things I would say," I said finding a cinnamon roll and a half on the stove. I couldn't help but laugh and ask, "Who ate _half _of a cinnamon roll?"

"That'd be yours truly," Steve said raising his hand.

"I thought you had cake?"

"Well I wanted to save you some food too for once, so I ate half of one." Steve Randall really did make me wonder at times.

"Anyway, you gonna see her again?" Steve asked Soda.

"She's supposed to meet me at the DX tomorrow, probably after my shift."

"Ooo!" Two-bit and Steve were saying, "Do we get to meet her?" Two-bit added on.

"I don't know...I mean I'd kinda like to get to know her more myself, I mean I just met her!" Soda said as he put his chocolate cake plate in the sink.

"Alright, alright, we'll lie off," Steve said, "Or at least try to."

I simply listened to what was going on while finishing my cinnamon roll and half. As I got thinking, I realized how Steve seemed to be the only one who could keep a girl...well Evie anyway. Even though they were kind of an odd couple, they'd been together an awfully long time. Soda went out with a couple girls every now and then, but they were never on going things. Two-bit just had his 'weekly blonds' as we began to call them, and Darry barely had time to go out. If he did, it was something rare.

"So you wanna go on a walk or something today?" Two-bit asked me.

"Um sure, might as well," I said, "Not much else to do.

"All your homework done?" Darry asked as he sealed an envelope.

"Just about, I only have to read a few pages for this one book for English," I replied.

Darry sighed and said, "All right...be back at five at the latest." I nodded and Two-bit and I headed out the front door as soon as I placed my plate in the sink to be washed.

"Where are we headed?" I asked Two-bit.

"Heck if I know, I just thought we'd go out and about. I mean, when's the last time that just you and I did something?" Two-bit asked.

"I really don't know...but what made you decide today?" I asked.

"It's just...well if you really wanna know, I ran into Johnny's mom last night when I was hanging around town after I left. She was obviously drunk, but she started yelling at me, completely out of the blue. Went on and on about how it was the gang's fault for the Soc and the accident and...I don't really know what else after that. But it was just...weird. And then it started to make me think because none of us even mention Johnny or Dally now. I mean I know why, but I just had to tell you this." I couldn't believe what Two-bit had just said. It was kind of odd for him to do something like this, but he had good reason.

"Why me, out of Darry, Soda, and Steve?" was all I could think to ask.

"Because I knew you'd be the only one who'd actually understand. The rest, they'd care and all, but you're different."

"You do know it's not our fault right?" I said. It'd taken me a long time to push that thought out of my head, and there was no way it was coming back.

"Well of course! But do ya ever wish we talked about them, or at least at first after everything anyway?" This was probably the most in-depth conversation I'd ever had with Two-bit.

"I don't know...I mean at first sometimes I did, and sometimes I didn't. It's almost like...something that can't be mentioned without all these thoughts and memories."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. But yeah, that's why I wanted to get out and about today, because none of us have really had to deal with anyone related to Johnny/Dally/Bob."

That was the end of the conversation that would be the most logical one with Keith "Two-bit" Mathews. And in a way, I prefer the laughing/joking Two-bit better. That day we headed over to the Daily Double and caught part of a movie, but ended up leaving half through since neither of us could stand it. And you know it had to have been a bad movie if I couldn't even watch it. From there we got some ice cream up at a local corner store not far from there, and hung out a little. Around five, I headed home while Two-bit did the same. It was my turn to help with dinner tonight, which was spaghetti. I actually wasn't half bad of a cook; I was just too lazy half the time.

"So what were you and Two-bit up to?" Darry asked as we ate that night.

"Nothing...we were just hanging around is all. Saw a movie--well part of one at the Daily Double, got some ice cream, and just roamed around. What'd you two do?"

"Steve and I went down to the lot for a bit to play some football, and then just hung out here," Soda replied twirling up a big fork full of spaghetti.

I could tell that Darry wanted to tell Soda to eat normal serving sizes, but instead he said, "Caught up on some of the bills that need to be in the mail by Tuesday."

"That sounds exciting," Soda said as he swallowed the big bite and cracked a smile.

"Why don't ya try using that head of yours to eat normal portions on you fork?" Darry suggested.

"Aw, then what's the fun in that?" Soda joked. After dinner I helped do the dishes and headed into my room to read the required pages of English. The book was called _The Great Gatsby, _and wasn't all that bad. But it seemed our teacher was forcing us to like it half the time. I must've been up reading late, because one minute I was staring at the pages, and the next it was dark and Soda had put the book on the table, and had his arm draped around my side.

The next morning was the same as always; chocolate cake, arm wrestling, and Mickey Mouse. Darry ended up giving me a lift since he had to be at work early, while Steve and Soda decided to walk themselves, since there was still forty minutes until their shift started. I got wondering if that girl Shannon would really come to the DX like she'd told Soda she would, and if Soda was thinking about that at all this morning. You never knew with him sometimes. School was pretty busy that day, more so than usual it seemed with three quizzes, one in class essay, and two others of taking notes. When it finally came to the end of the day, Two-bit found him after school at his locker.

"Hey there Ponyboy, I was thinking of heading over to the DX for some Pepsi's or something, you wanna come?" Two-bit asked leaning against the wall.

"Sure, I'll come," I replied as I put in my last book, "Mind if we stop by the house first to drop off my homework?"

"Just leave it behind the counter or something, they all know who we are and it saves us a trip." I shrugged and agreed, so we headed out the front doors of the school and up a couple of blocks to the station.

"Hey there Ponyboy!" Soda called and waved as he saw us coming. He and Steve were sitting on the hood of a car they'd been working on.

"Hi Soda," I called to him. Two-bit simply waves and shouted a 'hey'.

"What y'all doing? They don't call it work to be sitting on top of people's rides," Two-bit said we crossed the street and reached them.

"Just changed the oil and a few tires, and a few customers rolled outta here a few minutes ago, so we're restin'. Aint a rule about that is there?" Steve asked drinking a Pepsi.

"You want something Pone?" Soda asked reaching into his jean pocket.

"A Pepsi would be nice, haven't drunk anything since lunch," I replied taking a dollar out of his hands and heading inside the store.

"So Soda, that girl of yours gonna show up?" Two-bit asked while I was inside putting my stuff behind the counter. I just knew by the way he asked it, that Soda would be smiling.

"I don't have to answer that do I?" he asked as I came back out.

"Nah, just leave him be Two-bit," I said popping the top and taking a swig. The four us just hung out and talked, while occasionally Steve and Soda would have some customers and let us fix up a few easy things on a car or two. Soda's shift got over at ten to five, but we just hung out there after anyway. Around five o'clock, there came the figure of a girl coming up the station with a few of her friends. "Well it looks like my day just got interesting," Two-bit said as he smiled and wandered over to the group of girls, trying to pick one or two of them up.

That's when a voice called, "Hello there Sodapop." Soda turned around from talking with me, and his face immediately turned to a smile.

"Hey Shannon," he said walking over to her, "It's...nice to see you again," he added on.

She smiled and said, "It's nice seeing you too. I had a good time talking to ya the other night and a few good laughs." Soda and she then started to laugh, probably remembering some random joke, involving who knew what.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked her curiously.

"I don't know...you just don't seem like the lying or blow off type I guess," she replied, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I had a hunch," he told her back and continued to talk a little bit more. While I was finishing up my Pepsi, Soda came over and asked, "Hey Pony, I'm heading with Shannon alright? Can ya tell Darry that you don't have to wait for me for dinner and to leave something to heat up?"

"Yeah, sure thing Sode," I replied.

He smiled and ruffled my hair a bit saying,"Thanks Pony, I'll see ya at home later." And with that, he jogged a bit over to Shannon, and they headed around the corner to who knew where. At this time I decided I should probably get before Darry did and discovered I'm not there. Two-bit was still flirting with a couple girls, so I simply waved to him and Steve and headed back myself. It was a risky move I knew, but for some reason I just didn't feel the need to have anyone accompany me. I'd just managed to get home about ten minutes before Darry did, and put some school work out to make it look like I was being useful.

"Where's Soda at?" Darry asked as he slipped out of his work shoes and put his keys in his pocket.

"Shannon met him at the DX, so he went out with her. Told me to tell you that we shouldn't wait for him at dinner, but to save him something to heat up later," I relayed the information.

"That brother of yours...definitely is one of a kind," Darry muttered before heading into his room to change


	3. Meet and Greets

**Running with the Wind**

**Ch. 3: Meet and Greets**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing/messaging me. Beginning starts out with Soda's pov then goes back to normal at the line break. Enjoy!**

"And then what happened?" Shannon asked laughing.

"He pushed me into the lake, only to run smack dab into a tree as soon as he turned around!" I exclaimed as I got off the grass and did a reenactment. Shannon and I continuously cracked up and I let himself fall back on the grass where I was before.

As Shannon tried to catch her breath she told me, "That's too funny!"

"Trust me; I was laughing for a full ten minutes at least afterwards."

"Do you still remind him of that?"

"Oh yeah, but trust me, Two-bit hates it."

"So what _are_ your brothers really like? You have so many stories about them and your friends," Shannon said lying back in the grass. Me and Shannon were at one of the more private areas of the park talking, and having a real good time.

"Well Ponyboy and Darry are completely different people. Pony likes a lot of the little things in life; like reading, watching movies, and sunrises. He also goes to school and gets good grades. He can be kind of shy, but a ton of fun too. Now Darry, he's the kind of guy who likes to keep busy. He used to play football in high school and could've gotten a scholarship for college if it wasn't for the auto accident...Anyway, he likes to work out, and he roofs houses. He's a pretty muscular dude, and sometimes it's hard for him to show what he's feeling. Like him and Pony for example: Pony can misunderstand him for being uncaring, when really he's just too worried to not be on his tail at times. But we all get along pretty well and they're good guys."

"Sure sounds like it. I know I've seen Ponyboy around school a couple times, didn't he get moved a grade up?"

"Yeah, but he's just as good as the rest of em. You're a junior?"

"Thank god!" she said as we both laughed a bit, "I'm a good student and all, but I can't wait to be a senior in the fall."

"What about your family?" I asked, "You haven't said much about them yourself."

"I live with my mom and dad and am an only child. My dad works at some construction company an hour away from here, and my mom is a clerk at some bank but takes extra jobs out of town sometimes. My dad's an alright guy, but half the time all he does is come home, eat, read the paper, and sleep. My mom's at least a little more normal than him and cooks and cleans...I don't know what else to say really," she explained.

"They sound like mellow people," I told her, "You don't seem like either of them," I said curiously.

"Well...I guess I'm not really. I consider myself...a happy medium above their personalities."

"Well I like your 'happy medium above'," I replied smiling again. It was now beginning to get dark, and by the time that they made it home, it probably would be. "You think we should get going? I don't want your parents mad cause you were out too late," I told her.

She nodded, "Probably...as much fun as this has been." I stood up, held out my hands, and helped her up, while keeping my one hand wrapped in hers as we began to walk.

* * *

"Should I put the chicken on a plate or leave it out?" I asked Darry while I did the dishes.

"Put it in the fridge for now, I don't know when Soda will be back," he replied helping. And it was a good thing they did, since Soda didn't even show up until eight. He had walked through the door with this sort of mysterious grin on his face and in a cheery mood.

"What, I don't get a hello?" Darry asked jokingly.

"Hey, you didn't even give me a full twenty seconds to respond," Soda replied back as he slipped out of his shoes.

"So how'd things with Shannon go?" I asked smiling back to him. I knew perfectly well though that things must've gone well by the look on Soda's face. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time.

"Fine," he said simply smiling some more at his understatement.

"Looks like more than that to me," Darry mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Soda exclaimed, "Got any food left? I'm hungry."

"Check the fridge, there should be some chicken and potatoes to warm up," Darry answered as he sat down in his chair. I went on over to sit on the couch and relax for a bit. Soda came and plopped down next to me after heating up the leftovers.

"So we ever gonna get to meet Shannon?" I asked curiously.

"Eventually..." Soda managed to get out through bites of food. And when Soda said this, it didn't mean he didn't want everyone to meet her, but rather that he was enjoying having something of his own for a while.

Everyday for the next week, Shannon met Soda up at the gas station after his shift, and on the weekend he would meet up with her somewhere else. Everyone knew that this had to have been one hell of a girl, because he would stay out with her for a few hours at times, and meet up with the rest of us smiling every time. He wouldn't tell us what they did while they were out and would hardly even say anything to me at night aside from, "You'll meet her soon." A five day span did go by where Soda didn't get to see her after work, since he had to take later shifts to cover for someone. When Saturday morning came though, Soda was out of the house before Two-bit and Steve came over.

"Man he really must've been in a hurry," Steve said as he took a swig of some beer in front of the TV.

"He's quite the sneaky one, Darry, better keep your eyes on him," Two-bit said, "For all you know he could be in the CIA."

"I'll be sure to check up on that one," Darry replied rolling his eyes at the ceiling and walking into the kitchen. Some show blared from the TV and Two-bit and I started to laugh at a commercial for Pepsi that had begun to play.

"Hello, you guys all here?" Soda called through the front screen that was open.

"We're right where we always are on a weekend morning," Steve called back still watching the television. The door clicked as he opened the door handle and I turned to see Soda holding open the door and motioning for Shannon to enter before him. "I want you guys to meet someone," Soda said as he let the screen door swing a few times and finally click behind them as they walked in. Steve and Two-bit turned around, now having Soda's attention.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Two-bit asked smiling and jokingly.

"Ponyboy, Two-bit, Steve, this is Shannon Dawson. Shannon, this is my younger brother Ponyboy," he said motioning towards me, "This here would be Two-bit," he told her laughing as Two-bit pretended to tip down a hat, "And the on the couch is Steve," Soda finished.

Shannon laughed and said, "Hi, nice to meet everyone I've heard a lot about."

Two-bit stood up, held out his hand and bowed a little saying, "How do ya do?" The rest of us in the room couldn't help but laugh at this gesture.

"I'm fine Sir, thanks for the acquaintance," Shannon replied amusingly.

"A sense of humor...you can keep her around," Two-bit told Soda approvingly.

Soda rolled his eyes and asked, "Hey, where's Darry at?"

"I'm right here, what's up?" Darry asked coming from down the hallway.

"Soda's brought himself a visitor," Steve announced.

"Darry, I want ya to meet Shannon. Shannon, this is my older brother Darry."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Darry said managing a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Shannon replied with a smile.

"C'mon now Soda, where's your manners? Aren't ya gonna let the pretty lady sit down?" Steve asked as he scooted over on the couch to make room for them.

"Ha-ha very funny guys," Soda said as they went and had a seat where there was room made.

"So Shannon, you said you've heard a lot about us," Two-Bit said, "What about?"

"Aw c'mon Two, leave her alone, we just met her!" I said

"It's okay, I don't mind," Shannon said, "He just told me some of the stories and random times you guys have had, what you're like, and how you're all pretty close."

"Got that right, these two here," Darry said nodding to Two-bit and Steve, "Are practically tenants. The only difference is they don't pay rent."

She laughed and Soda added in, "It's very true."

Steve went to object, but then said, "Eh, I've got nothing on that one."

"I've seen you around school, what grade are you in?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"You go to school?" Darry asked curiously.

"Mhm," she replied, "I'm in 11th grade." Darry seemed interested to hear that she still went to school, and like him, she got good grades.

After that, we all just sat around and watched some TV, ate, and talked with one another. I was glad that the gang didn't try and bombard Shannon with all these questions at once, but rather they stuck with a few here and there and otherwise just trying to make her feel comfortable around them. In the afternoon Soda decided to walk her home before she had to go out with family that night.

XXX

"Your brothers and friends were really great," she told me, "They're even more amusing than they sound like!" she laughed.

"Glad you liked them," I said as I took her hand, "Trust me, they're way more fun once you get to know them better."

"Think they'll even want to see me again?" she asked giggling a bit.

I laughed at this and said, "Trust me, I think they do." By now we were underneath the tree outside of Shannon's house and we stopped and stared at each other. "Well, I guess I better let ya go, I don't want your parents sending out a search and rescue team or something," I added on, "I'll catch you later?"

Shannon nodded and told me, "I can't wait." I then leaned in slowly, as she did the same. I paused for a few seconds, and then gently pressed my lips onto hers, and applying a little more pressure and kissing her again before pulling away. We smiled and I told her, "Neither can I," before turning away and parting.

XXX

That evening after Steve went to meet up with Evie, and Two-bit went to find of the girls from the gas station last week, me and Soda decided to head out for a bit since Darry had to go into work for a couple of hours. At first we were over at the lot, and then walked across their side of town to a place called Dairy Dream, to get some dessert. Soda helped himself to a banana split half the size of his head, and I decided to have some brownie sundae.

"Seriously Soda, I can't believe you ate that much!" I exclaimed laughing as they walked home.

"What can I say? I have a big appetite," he replied shrugging.

"That thing was nearly half the size of your head!"

Soda pushed me lightly laughing and said, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Hey Soda, can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Yeah Pony, what's up?"

"You really like Shannon don't you? I mean, you come home after seeing her smiling every time, and I don't think I've seen you this happy since I can't tell ya when." Soda looked to the ground as we walked and started to smile. "See! There you go again!"

Soda nodded and told me, "Yeah Pony...I really do. I know I just met her and all, but she sure is somethin' special. Just don't say anything to Darry, alright? He'll just have more to poke fun of me with or something."

"You know I won't do that. Besides, I don't think he thinks she's that bad for just meeting her."

Soda smiled and pushed me again saying, "You're definitely an alright kid Ponyboy...hey, what'd ya say to racing back to the house? First one there gets to bake the chocolate cakes for a week."

"Alright, you're on!"

"On the count of three...one, two—" but before he could finish three, Soda already had a head's start.

"Hey! No cheating!" I called as I hurried to try and catch up.

Over the next few weeks, Soda would stop by the house with Shannon a couple times a week. It was kind of weird having her around at first, but once she began to warm up, she really was great. I found out that she liked to read every now and then, loved movies, and that it was pretty easy to talk to her. One night while Soda forgot his wallet at the DX, Shannon and I ended up watching the sunset on the porch. I hadn't been like that around any of Soda's other girls, especially not Sandy. Two-bit had some fun messing around with her at first, but soon discovered that she wasn't just some average girl who wasn't half bad looking, but could crack some jokes too. I personally thought that Two-bit liked having someone else to be a smart aleck with, because not many people got his jokes at times. It was hard to tell what Steve was really thinking on the other hand, but he seemed to like her just fine.

It was Darry that surprised Soda and me the most. One afternoon Soda, Shannon, and I were eating a freshly baked cake in the living room. Soda was trying to shove pieces of his cake into Shannon's mouth, while I was on the floor trying to get my aim just right and fling a piece in from behind in his mouth when he was laughing. Darry came in through the front door and was getting pretty stressed from trying to fix the front gate that Steve knocked down while doing some flips the other night. He went into the kitchen where some extra pole/fencing was and picked out a piece that was already partially bent.

Shannon had managed to get away from Soda's grasp to put her plate in the sink, saw the piece Darry picked out and said, "Easy there Darry, wait until you fix the fence to break it already." Soda and I wanted to laugh so badly, but were almost afraid to see what Darry was going to say. No one cracked jokes at Darry and got away with it except for Soda and sometimes Two-bit. That's when Darry just started downright laughing.

"You're definitely alright, kid," Darry told her laughing and ruffling her hair up before he exchanged pieces and headed back outside. We knew that Darry thought she was just alright before, but really this was a way of Darry saying he liked her. As soon as he left afterwards, the three of us just started to laugh for some apparent reason.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews/suggestions/ect. coming!**


	4. Socs

**Running with the Wind**

**Ch. 4: Socs**

**A/N: I've been doing some revising realizing a lot of grammar mistakes and again trying to fix the speaker tag issue.**

One night Shannon was over and I'd been giving her some help on her English paper. Even though she was a few years older then me and grades too, neither of us minded extra opinions. It'd begun to get dark so she decided to head home before her parents freaked, being it was a school night and all.

"I'm sorry, I really have get going," she told Soda as she packed up her paper, "Pony, would you mind looking it over some more and giving it back to me tomorrow at school?" she asked.

"No problem," I replied taking her paper and heading to put it in my room.

Soda smiled and pulled her into a hug saying, "I'll see in the morning or after school, right?"

She nodded and smiled too, "You know it." They kissed lightly and quickly, before Darry would have a chance to walk in and say something. Shannon then left and Soda continued watching a little bit of TV, while I went through checking the rest of her paper.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard, "Dude, what happened?" In the living room Soda was sitting on the arm of a chair next to Steve, who had a few cuts on his face and was holding his hand to a bleeding lip.

"Those god damn, no good, Socs; that's what happened!" Steve exclaimed. Darry had come out of his room now and was getting ice or a rag for Steve's lip and cuts.

"How'd they do this?" I asked, "You're pretty tough and can take them most of the time."

"I dunno...ganged up on me in their fancy ole red mustang. I held off pretty good, but one of 'em got me pretty good a couple of times before I got away and packed in a few punches myself."

"Here, take this," Darry said holding out a wet rag, "Clean the cuts out at least." Steve nodded and took it.

"So did Shannon leave?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago actually," I told him.

That's when Soda looked kind of like he'd bit his tongue and said, "Oh crap..." She grabbed his shoes and jacket, then headed for the door and began to jog down the sidewalk.

"Where're you going?" Darry called.

"Making sure Shannon's okay!" he yelled back.

XXX

I should've known it wasn't safe for her to be walking by herself at this time of the night, and if there were some drunk Socs out there, it was better to be safe than sorry. I rounded about two blocks before I could see this red mustang in the distance. As I got closer, I realized there were figures all crowded around someone. I picked up the pace and my thought was confirmed to find them all by Shannon; obviously trying to hit on her and get her to come with them.

"Now you can make this easy, or you can make this hard," One of the bolder ones in green told her, "Which will it be?"

"Just leave!" She exclaimed angrily, "And go to your own turf!" When she tried to push past one, one in red grabbed her wrists tightly to hold her still while the boldest one advanced towards her, aiming to strike as she screamed.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled angrily at them and punched the boldest one in the face knocking him to the ground. I then kicked the Soc holding Shannon in the shins, causing him to let go of her and fall, while I kicked him in the sides again. The bolder Soc got up again to punch me back, but he was the one who got the punches. The rest of the Socs finally then helped the two up and retreated back to the car, knowing I meant business.

I then hurried over to Shannon, bending down to help her up and asked, "Shannon, are you alright? Did they do anything else?"

Shakily, she took my hands and shook her head, "I'm o-okay, just pretty shaken is all. The one holding me grabbed my right arm pretty tight when I tried to get away when they first parked, but otherwise they didn't do anything else." I looked to her wrists—where the one Soc in red had been holding her—to see her rubbing them; her body shaking slowly.

"Shannon," I told her quietly pulling her into a tight hug to sooth her, "You're gonna be okay. They aren't gonna hurt you anymore when I'm around."

"I know," she said back drawing in a few breaths to steady herself while leaning on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until she said, "I really need to get home, Soda. My parents were going out tonight, and chances are they've had a few too many to drink and they'll be angrier with me as it is."

"You sure you can't come on back to my house and cool down a little more?" I asked, "If they're gonna be out they might not even notice."

She nodded, "I'm sure, please, I'll be okay."

"Am I allowed to walk you back?" I asked smiling to lighten the mood.

"I guess I can't say no to that," she replied smiling and sniffling a little back. I wrapped my arm around her as we began to walk away.

XXX

When Soda came home that night, Darry asked, "You were gone longer than we thought, is everything alright?"

"Um...yeah, everything's fine. Heading over to Shannon's I found her cornered by the same guys who got Steve," he started to say, "But I managed to scare them off. Her wrists were a little sore from where they tried to grab her, and she's a little shaken, but fine." Soda hopped on the floor next to Steve, who was now drinking a beer.

"Damn Socs...trying to hurt a girl of all people," Steve muttered.

"Glad she's alright though," I said taking a handful of chips out of the bag we had out.

"She could've come back here to cool off," Darry suggested to him as he sat in his armchair.

"I know," Soda replied, "And I offered her too...but her parents had been out and she was afraid that they would've been angry if she came home late, especially if they were drunk. I know that was all the more reason I wanted her to come, but she was pretty set." It was getting kind of late now, so I decided to call it a night, knowing I'd be dead tired in the morning if I didn't get some sleep. Steve left while I was getting ready, and Soda joined me after I had lain down, actually wanting to fall asleep instead of talk like we normally do. The next morning, Soda rolled on top of me, trying to wake me up. I don't know how long he'd been trying to get me up, or if that was his first attempt, but I wished he'd move.

"Soda..." I mumbled, "Get off of me..." I told him sluggishly.

"Rise and shine sunshine!" he exclaimed grinning and putting his face right next to mine.

"Soda..." I protested again.

"I'm not moving until you make an effort to open your eyes and get up," he told me firmly.

"Ugh!" Soda laughed at me and I attempted to swat him and push him off after a few more seconds.

"See, that's all you needed to do," Soda told me as he climbed out of bed and changed into his DX shirt. I rolled out lazily and changed half zombie like. When I managed to make it into the kitchen to eat some breakfast, Soda and Darry were already eating.

"Morning there, Pony," Darry said looking my way, "You sure look awake this morning," he added on sarcastically.

"Thanks to me," Soda said smiling over my way. I rolled my eyes and took a seat while Two-bit and Steve came barging in, helping themselves to any leftovers like all weekday mornings.

"Is Shannon coming to walk with Two-bit and I to school?" I asked Soda as I rounded up my backpack.

"She should be...she usually does...wonder where she is," Soda said curiously. Just before Two-bit and I were going out the door, Shannon knocked and came in after Darry motioned her to. "Hey, there ya are," Soda said going over to greet her, "Was almost worried about ya for a bit there."

"I'm fine, Soda. I promised didn't I?" she asked smiling reassuringly.

"Sorry to break your little reunion, but we've really gotta be getting to school," I told Shannon/Two-bit, "School starts in twenty-five minutes."

"I always see you before dinner," Shannon told Soda, "And if I don't, then you can worry."

Soda nodded, "Okay..."

He was about to kiss her good-bye, but they both kind of blushed and turned away when Two-bit told him, "Plant one on her already!"

"I'll see you later?" he asked blushing a little.

She smiled and nodded back, before heading over to Two-bit and I, and headed out the front door.

* * *

Over the next two months, time seemed to fly by so fast. The end of the school year had finished up a few days ago, which was rather early for it being the first week in June. Darry actually got promoted a few weeks ago, and was now the assistant manager for the roofing company that he worked for, earning a few dollars more an hour, and sometimes working less hours. At times it seemed like he didn't know what to do with any extra free time there may be. Two-bit was just plain proud of himself that he'd finally managed to pass his senior year, and was officially a high school graduate, even if it was just barely. Soda and Shannon were still going strong, and I really hadn't seen Soda happier as cheesy at that sounded. Shannon fit right into the gang, and she knew how to get along with everyone in just the right way. It was currently around ten at night, and Soda, Shannon, Steve, Two-bit, and I were all walking back from the DX. Soda and Steve had worked a later shift, so they naturally got out later, and we'd met up with them just afterwards for some Pepsi's and snacks.

"I seriously was the one who won that race!" I protested to Two-bit, "You were at least a few steps behind me!" Two-bit and I had a race from the DX to the first corner street we came to.

"I was not! C'mon Steve, you tell me who won," Two-bit told him.

"Sorry, Two-bit, I'm gonna have to say it's the kid on this one," he replied.

"Ah shoot!" Two-bit said angrily as he pulled five dollars out of his back pocket. Oh yeah, the winner of the race also won five dollars.

"The things you do for money, Two-bit," Shannon told him laughing a bit.

"There's still that thing called a J-O-B," I spelled out for him.

"Hey now, I'm not that stupid that you gotta spell it out for me! I aint working anytime soon, I mean that's what summer's are for, to relax!" Shannon shivered a little and laid her head on Soda's shoulder.

"Are you cold?" Soda asked her as wrapped his arm around her as we continued to walk.

"Only a little," she replied.

Soda smiled and pulled her closer to him, "Well this ought to help now." She smiled back as he did too. I could tell Two-bit and Steve were resisting the urge to say anything to them. I didn't make fun of them like Steve and Two-bit did. For some reason it just didn't seem like the right thing. I'm pretty sure the reason Two-bit does that half the time is because he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he stopped talking.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Steve asked, "I've gotta try and be home before my old man gets back from wherever he's been tonight."

Two-bit looked at his watch and said, "It's about ten-fifteen."

"Eh, I have some time," Steve replied.

"What do y'all wanna do?" I asked.

"I think I'm just gonna head home," Two-bit replied, "My mom's been getting mad at me since I've been spending the night at your house. Might as well try to make her somewhat happy by getting home at a decent hour."

"I'm gonna try and find Evie since I haven't seen her that much this week," Steve said.

Suddenly feeling a little tired myself I said, "I think I'll just head on back home." Soda knew he didn't have to ask to walk me back, since you could pretty much see our house from the lot, and I knew that's where he and Shannon would go.

"Alright I'll catch y'all later," Soda called as he and Shannon headed for the lot.

"Night," I called to them heading in the direction of home.

XXX

At the lot, Shannon plopped down on the ground underneath one of the trees and sprawled out.

"I don't think I can stand anymore, my feet are killing me!" She told me laughing. I laughed and sat down next to her.

"Oh come on, if your feet were _actually_ killing you, you probably wouldn't be conscious," I joked. She then started laughing and let out a yawn. "Tired much?" I asked leaning against the tree.

"Yes, I am actually," she replied leaning back onto him, "I swear to god that Two-bit made us walk four miles across town, just so he could see that blonde he went out with last night."

"Sounds like something Two-bit would do alright. Where's his car at?"

"I think the battery's dead on it again. Said he'd have you and Steve look it at next time you work." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her letting out a yawn too. "You're looking kind of tired yourself," she told me.

"Me? I'm alright," I told her. As Shannon closed her eyes a little I added on, "A few minutes rest won't hurt though."

"Nope," she mumbled back yawning afterwards again. I couldn't help but close my eyes too, since it'd been a long day at work. As soon as it seemed I was just getting to sleep Shannon was shaking me awake.

"Soda, we have to get up," she told me.

"Mmm how come? We were just resting..." I replied opening my eyes.

"I thought the same thing, but it's almost midnight," she told me. I wiped my eyes and stretched, then looked at my watch.

"Aw man, it is," I replied standing up with her, "I'm sorry, I started to fall asleep after you. Want me to walk ya or anything—"

"No, it's fine. Hopefully my parents won't be too mad since they knew where I was going and everything. I'll cut through a few yards on the street behind here to save time," she told me.

"Darry shouldn't be too mad...well at least I hope not," I replied brushing off my jeans, "But tonight was nice," I told her smiling.

She nodded, "It was...I'm sorry, I really need to go..."

I kissed her and said, "Don't let me keep ya." She nodded and quickly headed off, while I began to run back down the street to the house.

Inside, Darry was still watching some TV, with a cup of coffee on the newspaper that was sitting on the table. I couldn't see if Ponyboy was in the living room or not, since I was trying to peer through the screen door. Trying to open it quietly, I walked in and Darry's head turned to see who'd come in.

"Where've you been at?" Darry asked. I wasn't sure if he was mad or just asking, "Did ya know it's almost midnight?"

"Dar look, I was just with Shannon, alright? We were down in the lot and we fell asleep, and when she woke up and looked at the watch, and I headed back here..." I tried to explain quickly.

"Relax," Darry said breaking his glare, "I knew you were there the whole time. Pony went down about half an hour ago to see if you were still there."

"Why didn't he wake us?"

"It's Ponyboy; he couldn't wake up a sheep if he was asked to." I started laughing at this, knowing it was totally true. "Besides, we knew one of you would've woken up eventually."

"Well I'm headin' to bed, I'll catch ya in the morning," I said to Darry, "Night."

"Night little bro," Darry said back.


	5. Rising Tensions

**Running with the Wind**

**Ch. 5: Rising tensions.**

**A/N: Again, I'm doing some revising, so if you're re-reading this, nothing has changed except for a few grammar/punctuation errors and removing the speaker tags. **

Meanwhile, Shannon found herself creeping up the driveway and around the sidewalk to the front door. A few lights were on in the living room surprisingly and luckily the front door was unlocked so she didn't have to knock. Inside, a few voices could be heard from the kitchen, although it was unclear who it was exactly. The door shut a little louder than expected behind her and footsteps moved towards her in the living room.

"Shannon, is tha' you?" someone asked coming into the living room, "Where 'ave you been at? Didn't you know you 'ave a curfew?" her dad asked raising his voice a little. It was clear from the way he was speaking, that he'd been out drinking, and was very drunk.

"I told you before I left the house, and I even left you a note, that I was out with Sodapop, Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Steve," She replied.

"That don't matter, you should've been home before now!" he shouted at her, "How many times have I told you?"

"Dad, just cool it!" she defended back raising her voice, "I know and I'm sorry! I fell asleep in the lot!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gone out and drunk the night away, because then you wouldn't be like this now!" That's when he advanced towards her, aiming his hand and striking her once near the face, and then shoving her down and hitting her head on the table.

"Dad, stop!" she called out as she tried to scoot away.

"I will once you've learned your own damn lesson! Every couple of days you come back late, and it seems like there's always an excuse!" As she slowly got up to try and get to her room, he pushed her into a smaller night table and into the wall, hitting her again, "Don't try and walk away from me! Do you understand me?" he yelled. Her body was beginning to ache and she felt incredibly dizzy.

"Yes," she said shakily, "I understand. I told you I'm sorry! Dad, please, why are you doing this again?" He threw her to the ground again, but this time drew in a few breaths and said, "Get out of here." She managed to steady herself up and go into her room, knowing she wouldn't make it very far out of the house. As she closed the door behind her, she fell upon her bed.

* * *

The next morning when I got up, Soda was still sound asleep next to me, and I couldn't hear Darry up yet, so I climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Darry had just run to the store yesterday, so there was fresh supply of eggs, cheese, and stuff to make chocolate cake. Taking out a pan, a couple of eggs, and a pack of cheese, I started to make the three of us omelets. Usually I didn't get up this early, but I'd fallen asleep a little earlier than normal last night.

Just as I grabbed some plates I heard someone say, "Mmm, Mmm, it smells great in here!" I turned to see Darry putting on his watch and walking into the kitchen. "Is Soda up yet?"

"Not yet, figured I'd let him sleep a little longer," I replied scooping some eggs onto two plates.

"I'll go get him...if he wants a ride to work I'm leaving in half an hour," Darry said turning around and heading into our room. He came back moments later and took a seat next to me at the table. "Pony, where'd you ever learn to make good omelets?" Darry asked me.

"I dunno," I told him through bites, "I guess I kind of taught myself." Moments later a groggy Soda came walking in, mumbled something about it smelling good, and then took a seat at the table to begin eating.

"Morning all!" Steve called as he barged through the front door.

Two-bit followed him in and announced grinning, "It's a bea-utiful day in the neighborhood!" The first thing Steve did was head over and checked the freezer for chocolate cake.

"Sorry, we're out," I told him, "Didn't get a chance to make any new yet." It was pretty sad our breakfasts revolved around chocolate cake, but the stuff really was good first thing!

"Ah shoot! Is that too much to ask for this early in the morning?" Steve complained shutting the lid. I finished my omelet and got up to put my plate in the sink while Two-bit came and grabbed me from behind, wrestling me to the ground. I fought him back into the living room, but he managed to pin me down so I couldn't get up. When had Two-bit gotten stronger than me?

"Hey you two, if you're gonna wrestle, take it outta the house so you don't break anything. Unless you're Steve, who will probably break something anyway," Darry scolded, then casting a glance to the fence on the last reference.

"Easy there Darry, its just some good ole fun ain't it, Ponyboy?" Two-bit said.

"I can take you any day!" I defended; actually knowing it wasn't completely true.

"Name the time and place, kid," Two-bit told me.

"Fine! The lot, one hour, be there!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Darry raised his voice, "It's been barely a week since summer vacation started, and I don't need you two already getting your asses kicked!" Two-bit and I backed off then, even though it was just some good fun. But we both knew better than to test Darry when he was irritable. Two-bit settled on turning on the TV, while I stretched out on the couch above him.

"No Shannon this morning?" Steve asked as he tossed Soda's DX hat up and down in the air.

"Not yet...wonder where she is?" Soda asked thoughtfully.

"C'mon you two, if you don't wanna be walking to work, I suggest you hightail your ends to my truck before we're all late," Darry commanded.

"Yes sir!" Steve saluted and quickly ran out the front door as Darry gave him a 'watch it' look.

"Stop by later, Pony," Soda said, "And if you see Shannon, tell her I say hey."

"Later, Soda, Darry," I told them as they went out the front door.

Two-bit and I continued to watch some random game show that was on. After that we got playing some new card game and needless to say, that Two-bit had played this a time or two before. I had lost ten dollars in about a half an hour. For lunch we ate over at the Dairy Queen and then wandered around town a little bit. On our way over to the DX, we could hear a car following us, but didn't bother turning around knowing it was a few Socs. We heard the car's engine turn off, and soon after the Socs inside caught up with us.

"Hey Greasers, where do ya think you're going?" one of them called.

"Watch it kid," Two-bit muttered to me before we turned around, "We're taking a nice little walk on a swell day like today. What brings your fancy pancy selves into this neck of the woods?"

"Well, well, we've got ourselves a smart talker here," said the one in the red, "We just thought we'd go for a nice little drive and walk too, is that a problem?"

"Only when it's on our turf," I managed to come out and say. That's when I fully realized that it was four on two, not exactly a good combo.

"Watch it, kid! Someone like yourself shouldn't be talking if I were you!" the first guy who spoke said.

"And someone with as tight pants as yourself shouldn't even be able to walk!" Two-bit spat out. When they advanced towards us, Two-bit broke his Pepsi bottle that he'd been carrying on the fence, giving me part of it. Luckily, before we had a chance to use it, a police car turned the corner.

"Get out of here guys!" One of them called as they ran back to their car.

"C'mon Pony, let's get out of here!" Two-bit said as we ran through someone's yard, jumped the fence, and cut through a field.

"Guess we'll be taking a detour...would you have even used that busted bottle I gave ya? I know I've done and said that before, but you looked like you meant business."

I shrugged, "I don't know...I might've. Those guys were idiots and looking for trouble. But on a day like today where Darry's not in the best of moods, he probably would've flipped the roof off of our house if I did."

"Who would've imagined our Pony even thinking of hurting a Soc?" Two-bit asked grinning.

"Oh shut-up," I said as we continued to walk. A few minutes later we reached the DX, and we could see Steve under the hood of a car with Soda underneath it.

"Hey guys," Two-bit called as we walked up, "What's up?"

Soda slid out from underneath with a tray of oil and said, "Hey fella's, what've you two been up to? Nothing really here. Were kind of busy bout an hour ago, but afternoon rush died down."

"Just had a nice little run in with some Socs," Two-bit replied, "And Ponyboy would've made you proud; smart talking a Soc and about ready to use a busted bottle on 'em."

"They didn't get ya did they?" Steve asked as he tightened a few bolts. I'm surprised he even asked.

"Nah, we're good," I replied, "Lucked out with the police coming around though, scared them off and left us to make a break."

Soda smiled and let out a laugh, "Who knew you'd have the guts to even think about that Ponyboy? I'm just kidding, I knew you had it in ya."

"I'm going in to get a new Pepsi," Two-bit said, "Never got to finish the one I had."

"So have you seen Shannon?" Soda asked as he cleaned up underneath the car.

"Nope, haven't seen her since you two were together last night," I said.

"She didn't call or anything?" Soda asked.

"What're you flipping your lid about?" Steve asked.

"Nothing...just kind of weird of her that's all. Usually she stops by here if we don't see her in the morning, and she hasn't even done that yet."

"Eh she probably just got roped into some family thing," Steve replied as he dropped the wrench he was holding and let out a couple of curses.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"Pinched my damn finger when the bolt slid off," he replied swinging his hand a couple times, then reaching down to get the wrench. Two-bit came back out with a new full bottle of Pepsi, totally oblivious to what Steve had done. No one said anything, deciding Steve would've tackled whoever made a smart mouth comment first.

"So when do you get off tonight?" I asked Soda as he grabbed a hammer to remove some bent pieces of metal along the bottom of the car.

"Five," he told me, "Is it your turn to make dinner or Darry's? Please don't tell me it's mine, because I really don't feel like cooking tonight."

Smiling I said, "Cool it, it's my day to cook, and Darry's tomorrow. You're off the hook for another two days." Soda let me help him a little bit, but at four o'clock, evening traffic started to come in so I decided to leave and go get some tacos ready for dinner.

Darry picked Soda up and gave him a lift home, so they both came in the door around five- fifteen. Soda wasn't his usual bouncy self when he entered, and he went over to the phone just to see if I'd taken down any messages, preferably from Shannon. When the shells and meat were finished, Darry eagerly stocked up two tacos on his plate and began digging in. Soda and I always started out with one taco, and then he would usually eat another while I ate a plain shell. It was weird, but a habit. Darry was still in an irritable mood, I could just tell, so I began to work on dishes even though it was Soda's night, because honestly, neither of them looked to be in the talking mood. Soda kept glancing over at the clock, and I wasn't the only one who noticed because Darry was the first to say something.

"What's up with you? You glance at the clock more than a dog waiting for its supper," Darry said irritably.

"Nothing..." Soda mumbled as he brought his plate over to me.

"It sure is something; you can just tell us you know?" Darry said raising his voice a little.

"It's just I haven't seen or heard from Shannon all day, Dar...something ain't right. It's after dinner, she knows what time we eat, and she still hasn't shown. That's the only time she told me to worry," Soda told him uneasily.

"I'm sure she's fine Soda," I tried to help him. He really was getting anxious.

"Easy there Pepsi-Cola, what has gotten into you?" Darry asked with a hint of agitation to his voice.

Soda was getting a little frustrated then let out, "I love her Darry!" Darry and I both froze and didn't say or do anything more. Soda never told anything like this to Darry or me for that matter. Especially face-to-face and out in the open; which meant he really did mean it. Otherwise he wouldn't make stuff like this up. "I'm going outside," he said after breaking his stare with Darry.

* * *

At Shannon's, she'd stayed in her room for the duration of the day, not knowing if her father had gone to work or stayed home with a hangover. Her head throbbed and had been bleeding at one point, and whenever she stood up a wave of dizziness took over. She had a few other cuts too and her right side hurt almost too much to get up. It wasn't until the evening she knew she needed to get out of the house and call someone. If she called from her house, it would give opportunity for her dad to come home (now that she knew he was gone) and not much time to meet someone. Any other time she tried earlier, she just found that she could hardly get down the hall. It took a lot of effort, but she made it out of her house and down to the store by the park to use the phone and call the one person she could think of.

* * *

Soda had stayed out on the front porch for about twenty minutes, and when he did come in, no one really said anything to each other. Darry helped me with the dishes in silence, allowing him something to do. I wanted to go out and talk to Soda, but it just didn't seem like the right time. When Soda was watching some TV, and I was reading a little bit, the phone rang.

Darry went over to it and said, "Curtis residence." There was a pause before he replied, "Yes, this is him, how can I help? Hold on a sec," Darry said as he held out the phone for Soda, "It's for you."

Soda quickly got off the couch and asked into the receiver, "Hello?...Yeah this is him...Shannon, is that you?" he asked quickly back. "Are you okay? Where're you at?" He was asked looking worriedly now. I was even sitting on the edge of my seat and put my book down wanting to know what was going on with what sounded like Shannon on the other end of the phone. "I'll be right there," Soda said right before he hung up the phone. Darry was now looking at Soda worriedly too. Soda was looking even more scared than before.

"What's wrong?" Darry asked him curiously.

"It's Shannon," he told him as he ran into his room to pull on some shoes, "Something's wrong...I don't know what, but she needs help. I gotta go. She's in the park."

"We're coming with ya," Darry told him as he slipped on his shoes too.

Soda bolted out the door seconds later with Darry and me in running pursuit. I tried to think what could've been the matter...was it Socs? There was that stupid group Two-bit and I ran into earlier in the day. Was she hurt? When we finally reached the park, we all looked around, trying to see if we could find her. Soda had his luck first and ran towards a figure underneath the tree I sat under sometimes.

"Shannon!" Soda called as he ran up to her, "Shannon, are you alright?" he asked bending down. Darry and I looked to each other and quickly headed over to the two of them. Soda had his hands on Shannon's arms, trying to get her to wake up. She had some obvious bruises and cuts and looked like someone had beaten her.

"Soda..." she said quietly stirring.

"I'm here," he told her softly not asking her any questions. Darry and I bent down with Soda too. I knew by the look on Darry's face that he was feeling sorry about getting irritated at Soda earlier.

"We're gonna help ya," he told her again. Shannon nodded and leaned on him, then falling out of consciousness.

"C'mon Soda, we've gotta get her back to our house," Darry told him standing up, "She doesn't look too good."

"Do you think it was Socs?" I asked.

Soda paused before saying, "No, Ponyboy, I don't think it was." Soda slipped his arms behind her, placing one behind her knees and another around her back, lifting her up gently.

"Pony, run ahead and get some water and whatever else we have so we can rinse out some of her cuts," Darry instructed me as he walked with Soda.

"Sure thing Dar," I replied as I ran home.

**A/N: That's it for now! Keep the feedback along as always!**


	6. Sick Days

**Running with the Wind**

**Ch. 6: Sick Days**

Scrounging through the kitchen cabinet that Darry usually kept medical supplies in, I pulled out a few gauze bandages and some ointment and filled up a little bowl of water like Darry asked. A few minutes later, Darry opened the door and in came Soda with Shannon. He took her into our room and placed her on the bed then checking her over. She had a cut on the back of her head, which probably explained why she lost consciousness. She also had a few scratches on her face, arms, and sides, with bruising around the ribs. Darry headed to grab some of the things I'd lain out for him, and nodded thanks to me. After, I decided to just wait out in the living room until they were done. Shannon was my friend too, but there was no use being in there if I couldn't help much. While I was trying to read, the front door opened and in came Two-bit.

"Hey there Ponyboy, where's everyone at?" Two-bit asked, "Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," he added on.

"Two-bit, it's Shannon," I told him, "We got a phone call about fifteen minutes ago from her, asking Soda to meet her in the park. We found her half-conscious looking like she'd been beaten," I explained to him everything and then saying, "Soda and Darry are in with her right now."

Two-bit frowned and took a seat next to me, "Do you know who did it?"

"Well Darry and I don't...but I think that Soda might know something." Darry came out of our room and nodded to acknowledge Two-bit, as he cleaned up some of the supplies.

"How's she doing?" Two-bit asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "I'm pretty sure she suffered a concussion from whatever happened, and she hasn't woken up yet." As Darry finished his sentence, I went into our room. Soda was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking Shannon's hand lightly.

"Hey," I said kind of quietly, "Are you okay?" I asked Soda.

Soda shrugged, "Depends on what you define as okay."

"You know what I mean," I said sitting next to him, "How did you know?" I asked him.

"How did I know what?"

"That something wasn't right...after dinner you were worried, and Darry and I just blew you off for it. But as it turns out, you were right."

"I don't know, Pony, I just did. It's one of those things you can feel," Soda replied.

After waiting I told him, "I know she means a lot to you, Soda, but I never expected you telling Darry and I that you loved her."

"Neither did I...you think I'm crazy now, don't ya? For saying something like that and me only knowing her for about three months?"

"No, I don't."

Soda looked to me, "You don't?"

I shook my head again, "If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have had the guts to stand up to Darry like that. Besides, you've always got along with her real well since the minute you guys met. There's no doubt."

"Thanks," he told me, "Sorry about our bed by the way..."

"Its fine. Shannon needs it. I can take the couch." Soda gave me a weak smile as I grabbed some things to sleep in and left him alone.

"I'm taking the couch," I announced to Darry. He didn't need an explanation why.

"I'll get ya some blankets and a pillow," Darry offered.

"Hey, I've gotta be going, but I'll stop by in the morning and see how everyone is," Two-bit said, "I'll pass the message on to Steve if I see him too."

"Night," I told him as I sat back on the couch.

"Later," Darry called as he headed down the hall to get me a few things. As soon as Darry had come back with a few blankets and extra pillow, I changed and lay down while watching another one of those random game shows. I kept thinking about Shannon, and even Soda. Had Soda even told her that he loved her yet, when he had just told Darry and me tonight? Somewhere in my thoughts and the game show, I fell asleep. I did hear Darry come in and turn the TV off, and then must've headed in with Soda because I could hear them talking quietly.

"I'm sorry, Soda," he told him.

"Don't be," Soda replied, "You didn't know this was gonna happen."

"No, but it still didn't give me a reason to have been all irritated and yelled at you."

After a pause Soda said, "Thanks, Dar." There was some more mumbling that I couldn't quite understand, but I did hear Darry say, "At least try and get some sleep, alright?"

The next morning, Darry was creeping around obviously trying not to wake me, but I decided to get up anyway. Who knew when Two-bit and Steve would be showing up, and chances are if I was asleep, they'd either pull some prank or wake me up in a non-pleasant way. The sun was shining pretty well in the front window, meaning it was probably around nine or so. I could smell some bacon as I wiped my eyes and sat up.

"Did I wake you?" Darry asked as he took a few bites of bacon.

"Not really," I told him, "I could smell the bacon more than anything."

"Help yourself before the two pigs show up," Darry said motioning towards the pan on the stove.

"How's Shannon?" I asked taking three pieces and putting some toast in the toaster.

"Same as yesterday," he replied, "Soda hasn't come out of there since last night. Not sure how much sleep he got either. I called in sick for me and him already."

"Why'd you do that? I mean calling in for you that is."

"I just don't think I should head in incase something happens. Besides, someone's gonna have to coax Soda out of that room to eat, or at least bring him in stuff."

"He's pretty worried, huh?"

Darry nodded, "Yeah...I mean who can blame him? Of course I care too; this is the first girl since Sandy that Soda's getting serious about, and I don't wanna see anything happen to her as much as him." I knew this had to have been kind of hard for him to say, but I knew what he meant. Darry took a swig of his coffee and said, "I have to run to the store and get a few things. I'll be back in about an hour if anyone asks."

"Okay," I said to let him know I was listening. He grabbed his keys out of his room and headed out the front door. After I finished eating, I poked my head in the room to see Soda lying on the bed next to Shannon, asleep (or at least partially) with his head on her shoulder.

"I know you're there Ponyboy," I heard Soda say as I turned around to leave.

"You're awake?" I asked turning around and leaning in the doorway. His eyes were still shut.

"Yeah..." he mumbled kind of groggily, not moving.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"A little bit," he replied. I wondered if Soda had eaten anything this morning.

"Want anything to eat?" I asked, knowing that Darry had probably already asked him this.

"Thanks, but not right now, Pone." I nodded and left him to hopefully rest some more. When Darry came home, I was making a chocolate cake since I didn't really know what else to do. Part of me wished I could help Shannon and maybe make Soda feel better, but I knew there wasn't much right now. Just as I'd stuck the cake in the oven, and Darry was putting some groceries away, Two-bit and Steve came walking in the door (and much quieter than normal).

"Don't let it slam behind you," Darry told Steve.

"Where's Sodapop at?" Steve asked looking around.

"He's in with the room with Shannon," I told him, "She's still out of it," I added on.

"Are you making a chocolate cake?" Two-bit asked, "I can already smell the chocolate."

"Yes, but try to let this one last more than a day?"

"Sure would save us some money," Darry added on.

Steve and Two-bit went in the room with Soda and Shannon for a little bit, but Darry practically shooed them out once they'd eaten a few pieces of cake and Soda was looking dead tired. The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Soda did come out of the room to eat a little lunch and dinner, but spent the rest of his time at Shannon's side. When she started to spike a temperature later that night, Soda, Darry, and sometimes myself took shifts of cooling her body with a damp washcloth. Darry had mentioned something about infection and needing help, but Soda wouldn't hear of it; and for this I had to credit his optimality. Soda looked insanely tired (having not slept last night or all day), and the chances of him sleeping even tonight seemed slim. But when I woke up after falling asleep in a chair someone had pulled into the room earlier, Soda had his arm draped around Shannon, and he was lying on his side with his head on her shoulder fast asleep. I carefully snuck out of the room and into the living room where Darry was asleep in his chair and laid down on my semi-bed, a.k.a. the couch.

* * *

I felt a shiver run down my spine and I scrunched the blankets near me closer to my body. My head still hurt quite a bit, along with a few other spots. It took me a few seconds to realize that I wasn't in the park under a tree, but on a bed with someone close to me.

"S-Soda?" I asked pretty quietly as the someone's arm tightened across me.

"Shh, don't talk," he told me quietly back. I wasn't gonna argue with that, since my body felt like a giant brick, and I began to fall asleep again.

* * *

"Sodapop...hey Soda, wake up little bro," Darry said as he shook my arm.

"Mmm Darry?" he asked propping open an eye, "What is it?"

"You need to get up," Darry told him quietly.

"How come?" he asked as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

"It's eight o'clock, bud. I can't call in sick for you again, you're gonna need to go down there and tell them yourself...by the way you look right now that shouldn't be to hard; you could sure pass as sick."

"I'm not leaving," Soda mumbled back, "Need to stay here—"

"I'm not asking you to work, even if we could use it. I'm just asking to go down to the DX and prove to them you need a few days off."

"What about you, Darry? You can't miss two days in a row..."

Darry interrupted, "Don't have to go in today...the house we're working on needs the foundation to be re-inspected before they can let us back on in about a day. Now just go, I'll stay here with Shannon." Soda paused before finally sighing and pulling himself out of bed. Moments later he came out of our room and went into the bathroom to wash up and change (knowing that was part of the deal). I for some reason was tired today too, not sure why. Had the three of us really been up that late? When Soda got out of the bathroom, I made an effort to get off the couch and clean up a little bit too.

"Morning Ponyboy," Soda patted my shoulder and told me as I passed by him.

"Morning Soda," I replied, "You...okay?" I couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"I'll be okay, Pony," he said as he headed for the door, "I'll be back in a little bit." After washing up, I laid back down on the couch and began to fall asleep again, not knowing why really. Everything was just so quiet and felt...just felt like something was wrong. Two-bit and Steve hadn't stopped by today—probably letting everyone get rest here— and Darry and Soda weren't at work like they would normally be during the day. I fell asleep on and off while reading some of my book until Soda came home an hour and a half later.

"Boss definitely took me for sick alright," he told me, "Said I looked like I hadn't slept in days and was paler than a ghost. He also said he'd give me leave for another couple days." He definitely looked tired and worried, but not pale to me. But at least he'd get to be here. After taking off his shoes he headed back to our room and I followed since I hadn't seen Darry since he'd went in to wake Soda up. When we went through the doorway, Darry was lying where Soda had been lately, sleeping with his arm around Shannon. Soda smiled and went over and ruffled Darry's head. He woke up pretty quickly and must not have known he'd fallen asleep.

"Thanks, Dar," Soda said to him.

Darry smiled and nodded, simply noting, "Her temp's broken and back to normal; it's a good sign," as he got off and let Soda take his place.

XXX

It was now just after seven. Darry was cleaning up after some leftovers of dinner, Ponyboy was helping, and I was right where I'd been most of the day (except I was drifting in and out of sleep). Shannon stirred a little bit, and then opening her eyes, lifted a hand to her head where she'd been cut. I woke up, realizing that Shannon was now awake too.

"Shannon?" I asked sitting up a little bit.

"Mmm Soda?" she asked back blinking a few times and looking around, "W-where am I?"

"You're back in me and Pony's room back at our house," I told her not too loudly, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm...okay. I'm sore, but mainly my head hurts," she said trying to give me smile. She then said, "You came."

"Why wouldn't I come? You needed help," I replied smiling back, "I want to know what happened, but not now. We both need some rest. I'm gonna go let Darry and Ponyboy know you're awake and get some aspirin for you head."

"Thanks," she replied groggily, "Soda, wait..."

"What is it?" I asked turning back around and leaning down on the bed. She lifted up as much as she could and kissed me on the lips lightly.

"Just that."

**A/N: The whole switching pov thing should be done either after the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not sure. Thanks!**


	7. The County Over

**Running with the Wind**

**Ch. 7: The County Over**

**A/N: I decided to re-do this chapter after re-reading the other chapters and some written for later, and I realized my writing isn't as good as it could be. So the beginning of this chapter is just gonna start in Soda's pov to make it easier and it goes back to normal at the line break. Anyway, enjoy...**

That night, Darry and Ponyboy were both relieved that Shannon had woken up, because that meant she was going to be alright. When Two-bit and Steve stopped by later, they were equally happy and stayed a few minutes before letting her get some rest. For the first time in a few nights, I actually got some good and rested sleep. The next day Darry demanded that she stay in bed just to help get some of her old strength back. When Darry asked about calling her parents, she told them they would be on a business trip and then quickly changed the subject. She didn't say anything about what had happened, and Darry told us to not push anything until she was willing to talk about it. But I somehow felt I should be an exception.

"Hey there, you want any soup?" I asked walking in the room, "Pony's about to make some for lunch."

Adjusting herself on the pillow she replied, "I'd love some...I'm pretty hungry actually!"

Laughing I said, "Well you have been unconscious/asleep for the past two and a half days, I would imagine you would be." I then went over onto my spot on the bed, sat down, and wrapped my arm around her. "Shannon...what really happened between the time you left the lot and you calling me a day later?" I asked her quietly, "You can tell me and you know that— I want to help."

Shannon turned her head away and drew in a few breaths before saying, "When I went home that night, my mom was gone and my dad had been out drinking again. I didn't think he'd be too mad, but because he was drunk, when he heard me come in the front door he was furious. He started to yell at me, accusing me of these entirely different things..." she was beginning to get worked up now, "And then I don't even know what or why it happened but...he hit me," she told me now crying.

_"What?"_ I asked in an angry but curious tone, adjusting myself closer to her and putting my other hand on her one arm.

"W-when I tried to tell him to stop and get away, he did it again once or twice and shoved me a few times, before he finally snapped out of what he was doing and told me to get out. I stayed in my room the next day until I realized I needed some help...and that's when I went down to the store by the park and called you," she finally finished explaining. I grabbed her into a hug, and she laid her head on my shoulder crying while I rubbed her back to sooth her down.

"Shh you're here for now...you're okay. I can't believe he'd do something like that...has it happened before?" I asked.

She waited a few moments and then nodded saying, "He used to drink when I was younger, and when my mom would be away on business he'd hit me if he was drunk. He'd do it every now and then when she was around too. He got help and was better for a long time; until recently when he got laid off and took his job at the construction company...that's when he started to drink again." She drew in a few breaths and took a few swigs of water from the glass on the night table to cool down before she began to talk again. "I don't want to go back there, Soda...I really don't...not if things go back to the way they were..." I shushed her and let her vent a few more minutes before saying anything more.

"You don't have to go back there...we'll figure something out, I promise. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Shannon. I love you," I told her looking her in the eyes. Even though I'd told Darry and Ponyboy I loved Shannon the other night, I hadn't said anything to her about it until now.

"I love you too, Soda," she replied honestly. I smiled to reassure her and then kissed her gently before pulling her back into a hug.

While Shannon was asleep later, I had to try and get Darry, Ponyboy, and the others aside to tell them about what happened and what she had told me. It wasn't safe for her to go back to her own house anymore, and I didn't want her to have to deal with what Johnny went through on daily basis. Since Ponyboy was already home and Two-bit just came over sometime throughout the day, he had the two of them come out on the porch with him when Darry and Steve pulled up from work.

"What're y'all doin' out here?" Steve asked, "Don't ya have somethin' better to do?"

"Don't ask me, prestigious hair boy here pulled Pony and me out when he saw you two pull up," Two-bit replied gesturing over to me.

"What's going on?" Darry asked more towards me.

"I know what happened to Shannon," I began saying.

"What bastards did it?" Steve asked, "I'll have their heads pounded in..."

"It wasn't Socs, Steve, it was her dad," I told them.

"What?" Darry asked, "I thought her parents were decent people—"

"Well we didn't know the whole truth now, did we?" I went on explaining to everyone what I could and told him about getting her out of her house.

"You're right, Sodapop, but there isn't much we can do," Darry said.

"What'd you mean there isn't much we can do! Of course we can help!" Ponyboy protested.

"They've got a point," Steve said, "We can't send her home some nights and hope her dad hasn't been drinking. I mean I know for a fact my old man will be like that when I go home, but most of the time he just yells or ignores me; not seriously abuses."

"Well what'd you suggest on doing then?" Darry asked, "Police aint gonna file a case against that even if she's got a few scars and bruises to prove it. If anything legal is to be done, it's gotta be from her mom. I care about her too, but the most we can do is give her our house to stay at when needed. But because her parents are too caring at times, she just might be at risk to a beating again."

"Well at least it's something," Two-bit added in.

"I'm sorry, Soda, but like I said, the most we can do is offer her our house, and as Two-bit added in, at least that's something," Darry told me.

"Thanks for trying," I said as he nodded. We all went back in the house to hang out and get food ready. Darry had bought a few crusts, sauce, cheese, and other condiments so we could make our own pizzas.

By the next day, Shannon was well enough to get up and walk around the house a little. It was also my last "sick" day I had been given off for a while, so we spent a little time watching some Mickey Mouse marathon with Ponyboy and Two-bit and then took some time alone. And even though Darry was going to flip out once he found out, I took Shannon—piggyback style—out of the house. We did have to wait until Two-bit and Pony we re in the kitchen to sneak out, since she still wasn't supposed to be out.

"Soda, where're we going?" she asked laughing and wrapping her hands around my neck.

"No where in particular," I replied smiling.

"Oh c'mon, you're not going to tell me?" she asked, "Not even a hint?"

"Well I'm the one doing the transporting, so I reserve the right not to," I said playfully, "But if you want a clue, it's somewhere in Tulsa." She began laughing and hit me playfully as I began laughing too. Eventually as I cut through the back half of the park, I knew that she knew that we were going to the spot by the lake, where we'd went one of the first times hanging out. I even packed a few snacks and Pepsi's in my pockets for us.

"How do you fit all that in your jeans and shirt?" she asked me opening a bag of potato chips.

"I really don't know," I replied, "But I'm not saying I'd do it again; I'm pretty sure I have a red mark from where the Pepsi was on my leg." I opened up my own bag of chips and the Pepsi and stretched out in the grass. "You're feeling alright, aren't ya? Because I'm pretty sure I'd feel guilty for bringing you out if you weren't, and then there'd be the gang..."

"Chill Soda; I'm sore and all but feel fine," she replied smiling, "I wouldn't lie to you, really."

"I know," I told her smiling back. We just hung out, enjoying anything and just talking about whatever came to mind. But eventually I had to ask the question, "When do your parents get back in town?"

She hesitated before answering, then telling me, "Tomorrow night." Just as I went to say something, she said, "I called my aunt, Sodapop."

"Your aunt?"

"Yes, I am fully aware that has nothing to do with what we were talking about. It's my mom's sister who lives in the county next to us and we're in touch quite a bit. She knows about my fathers past because that's where my mom would go if things got too rough," she began to explain, "She's going to let me stay with her until she can talk to my mom about what happened and see about getting my dad some help." All I could think to do was nod and pull her close. It didn't even occur to me until after that she could be living almost an hour away permanently.

"What about us?" I asked simply, "I know nothing between you and I will change, but what about seeing you..."

"We'll see each other, Soda. I don't know how long I'll be there, but we'll make it often."

"I'll miss you," I told her grinning, knowing perfectly well that no one could resist smiling back. That's how I always got Darry or Ponyboy to give in during a fight; just make some random grinning face.

"I'll miss you too," she smiled and answered softly.

As it turned out, when we got back at the house (Shannon still piggy-back), Darry was home and was just a hair under furious. He knew that he couldn't and wouldn't say anything to me about taking her out as long as Shannon was there though. When we'd settled in, Shannon explained to the rest of them about her aunt and how she was going to stay with her until things cleared up. They all seemed to understand. I actually wondered why I wasn't emotionally affected by her decision. I was going to miss her alright, but if I really loved her, then I had to let her go for her safety.

* * *

Shannon stayed over again and I took the couch like I'd been doing. She felt bad about taking my spot in with Soda, but I didn't mind. I got just as much sleep on the couch as I did back in my own bed most times. Her aunt was supposed to come this afternoon and take her back to stay with her as she'd explained last night. It also turned out that her mother was taking legal action on her father to stay away from her and Shannon until he'd sobered up; so her stay at her aunt's wasn't going to be just a few day thing. I was actually surprised that Soda wasn't more shaken about this; after all, they saw each other practically everyday unless noted otherwise. Two-bit and Steve came over earlier than normal so we could all eat breakfast together (which was a little odd I guess). It was my turn to cook since I woke up first, so I went with making eggs since it was the easiest thing for six people. Even though it was Saturday, Darry was heading into work after Shannon left, and Soda and Steve were had to go into work for a few hours too.

"Pony, you gonna pass me some bacon or am I gonna have to get up and get it myself?" Two-bit asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking," I told him passing the plate.

"Since when do you use that head of yours?" Darry asked simply. I didn't take it offensively; I knew what he meant.

"Just one of those rare occasions," I replied smirking. Shannon let out a laugh as Steve dropped a forkful of eggs down the front of him and spilled his beer.

"Damn it!" Steve let out drawing even more attention to him. I stifled a laugh too knowing perfectly well that Steve would tackle me to the ground before I could even blink. Of course, much to my dismay, that's exactly what happened. "You think it's alright to laugh at me while I'm eating Curtis?"

"Yes," I managed to get out. When had I gotten so brave next to Steve? He pinned me down harder and I tried to shove him off. Part of me wishing to prove him I'm strong, part of me wanting to finish my Pepsi, and another part feeling nauseous from just eating.

"Hey, hey, get off of him!" Darry raised his voice. Steve rubbed my head with his fist and then got off me.

"Just to let ya know, Steve, the rest of us were laughing too. You were just too busy to notice," Soda chimed in cracking a satisfied smile. I then realized that there were few people Steve tolerated: Soda, sometimes Darry, and now Shannon.

"Clean up that mess by the way," Darry informed Steve, "House rule in case you haven't figured it out by now." I sat back up and put my plate in the sink, taking a swig of my Pepsi afterwards.

"I don't think there's any other house in the country that eats breakfast like you guys do," Shannon said.

"Got that right," I replied, "How else we supposed to be unique?" She smiled and nodded, letting me know that that answer would do just fine. By the time everyone finished, cleaned up, and cleaned the dishes, it was nearing towards noon. Soon enough, around one o'clock, a red little car pulled up outside our house. The only other person we were expecting was Shannon's aunt, so it had to be her.

"Better hear from you little missy," Two-bit said cracking a smile.

"See ya around," Steve said punching her arm playfully.

"You know it," she said both to Steve and Two-bit.

"If you ever need anything, you know where to come and call," Darry said, "Although I know you'll be around when you can."

"I know, Darry, and thanks," she said pulling him into a half hug, "And thanks for letting me stay here." When she came to me, I didn't know what to say. I mean she was gonna be around here anyway, so it's not like it was good-bye.

"I'll take good care of Soda here," I told her, "I'll make sure he's not getting himself into any troubles now."

"I know you will, Pony," she said giving me a quick hug and smile. Then she was on to Soda. They didn't say much, probably because they'd already talked last night.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she told him, "Promise."

He nodded and said, "Okay." He kissed her cheek and hugged her, staying like that for a few seconds, then pulling away. It was somehow still awkward for them to show certain displays of affection. But I don't blame them with the bunch of wisecrackers we can be. We headed out onto the porch to wave good-bye as she got into the car and rode away. It was weird because we knew she'd be around as often as she could, but after what happened there was always going to be that thought in the back of our heads, hoping she'd be going to a good home.

"You're good, Soda?" I asked after all the others had gone back inside.

"Yeah Pony...I'll be okay," he told me looking off to where the car drove away.

**A/N: So that's ch. 7 for ya. Feedback is welcome as always. Thanks!**


	8. Rainy Nights

**Running With the Wind**

**Ch.8: Rainy Nights**

After Shannon left, things around the house actually got a little weird. Soda was missing her in general (even if he didn't admit it to anyone), Two-bit was missing his joking buddy, and I was missing someone to talk with. As for Darry and Steve, I didn't know what they were thinking, although I know they cared. For so long it had just been the five of us, so when Shannon started hanging around it was nice to have someone new to talk and hang out with. It'd been about three weeks since she left, and it was the last week of June. She would call almost every night, and when she would, we would pass the phone around so everyone got a chance to say something. Two-bit tended to enjoy hogging the phone though. Just like the other day: Two-bit began rambling on and on about anything and everything under the sun; what he ate for breakfast, the dog a few houses down, finding a nickel on the sidewalk, and even how he had an itch on the middle of his back. All the meanwhile, Soda and I were taking turns twisting his free arm around trying to get him to give the phone back. Eventually when things just got ridiculous (meaning Two-bit had carried the phone and was standing on top of the kitchen table and hitting the light hanging above), Darry intervened and pinned Two-bit up against the wall, allowing Soda to reclaim the phone.

I found myself walking back with Soda to our house after his shift. Darry probably would've picked us up, but he got out early to head to the bank and get some checks in the mail. Steve was stopping by our house after he checked in at his own, and Two-bit was who knew where. When we walked through the front gate and into the house, Two-bit was no other than lying on our couch half passed out. My question was answered. The phone started ringing not even being thirty seconds in the door.

Two-bit heard it and made a lazy attempt to get up, "I'll get it!"

"No!" Soda and I said simultaneously, ready to push him out of the way if needed.

I was the first to reach the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Ponyboy? It's me, Shannon," Shannon said through the other line.

"Yeah it's me, what's up?" I asked looking over to Soda, who was looking to me hopefully. I smiled and nodded to him.

"Nothing much, I just got done with some homework. And yourself?"

"Soda and I literally just got through the door and stopped Two-bit from answering."

She laughed and said, "Well tell Two-bit hi for me and to keep smart."

"That'd pretty much be contradictory from the state he's in now," I replied laughing too, "Have you read that book I told you about?"

"Just checked it out a few days ago and I can hardly stop reading it!" We talked a few more minutes about little things before I added on, "Well I'll hand ya over to Soda before his eyes freeze in the position they're in. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Pony," she told me as I passed the receiver over to Soda.

"Hey there," Soda said as I went over to sit in Darry's chair. Two-bit was barely conscious anymore and apparently forgot about the phone. "How've you been?...I'm not bad...yeah..." Soda took the phone as far as it would go in the hallway. That was the only thing about Shannon living in another county: they didn't have many private conversations anymore. "So when do you think you can come down?... Really...?" I heard bits and pieces of their conversation for the next fifteen or twenty minutes. Darry came home just as Soda was hanging up.

"Was that Shannon?" he asked. Usually Darry wasn't a fan of running up the phone bill, but he knew he couldn't yell at Soda. The only time he gets frustrated is when they talk for more than a half an hour.

"Yeah, she had to go eat some dinner," Soda replied as he took off his DX hat and tossed it in our room.

"Tell her hello for me when she calls again," Darry added on as he set the oven for dinner. I wondered if Darry even noticed the intoxicated Two-bit on the couch.

"Will do," he called back from our room.

"Well I see Two-bit's made himself a nest," Darry said from the kitchen. Apparently he did. "Where's he been at to get so hammered?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I chimed, "He was like this when we got here."

Darry shrugged it off and then asked, "So, how's Shannon doing?"

"She's alright," I replied, "Seems to like her aunts house just fine." I turned to Soda and asked, "When's she getting the chance to come visit?"

"She doesn't know, but hopefully soon. Her dad's been admitted to a center for drinking help, leaving her mom at the house by herself but having to work extra shifts to cover the bills. With the agreement worked out, she's not allowed home until he's sobered up, so it could be a while until she's officially living in her house again," Soda explained as he kicked back on the floor.

Two-bit spent the rest of the night on the couch passed out and didn't come to until sometime the next morning. It was hard to believe someone could get that drunk and be perfectly fine the next day (aside from a headache). The next day Soda worked along with Darry, but he only took half a shift. He definitely had his mind somewhere other than Tulsa, as Steve commented. The four of us got together at the Dingo that night just to get out of the house. Most of the way there, there had been a few mustangs driving around our part of town, which was kind of unusual for lately. Walking on our way home, Steve and Soda were having some sort of debate about if the new guy who started working at the DX would last until Monday. The poor kid really didn't have a natural ability with cars like Soda and Steve from what I observed. When we rounded the first block, one of those mustangs that we'd seen earlier in the night was coming in the opposite direction. I tensed up a bit, and Soda just punched my shoulder to loosen me up.

"What, you worried about them Socs Pony?" Two-bit asked catching on, "See, they already passed us."

"Yeah, but that don't mean they won't be back," I replied. For some reason that car just gave off a bad vibe. We kept walking along until the quiet roar of an engine was coming up behind us. "Told you they were coming back," I said.

"Damn Socs, what do they want with us?" Steve asked, "That don't matter, we can take them down," as he cracked his knuckles. We stopped and turned around as five of them piled out of the car and headed in our direction.

"A little late to be out on the streets aint it Greasers?" One of them in a red polo shirt asked.

"Not on my watch it aint," Steve said, "It's right on time for kicking your ass."

"What'd you want?" Soda asked as I stood on the other side of him staring them down too. I knew that not all Socs were bad. But after the rumble, the only ones who spent their time driving around in our turf looking for trouble were the bad ones.

"Nothing much, pretty boy," a different one in a blue plaid button up shirt replied, "We were just driving around town when we noticed you four here."

"I don't see how that matters," Two-bit said, "But by the patchy sideburns you got, you don't even care about cleaning up now, do you?" He shot Two-bit a dirty look and I wondered how long we were just gonna stand here talking like idiots.

"Hey watch it!" The plaid guy said again.

"Give him one good reason to and get lost!" I snapped. I couldn't just stand there and be the quiet one anymore.

"It's Greasers like you who slashed my tires," polo kid said, "And it's Greasers like you who deserve to be punished for it!" he advanced towards us and threw a punch at Steve, who managed to grab his arm and twist him around. The kid pulled out a blade, and after that, each of us took on our own person. The kid who tried to hold me off was a few inches taller than me, but definitely scrawnier. He'd hit me once or twice in the cheek, but I could hardly tell if it was smarting or not since I was too busy trying to fend him off. I was glad we were in a less crowded street, but if the cops were to show up it wouldn't be good for Soda and me. The fight between us lasted a minute or so, it was hard to tell. But just when the other guy had managed to pin me down, a few pairs of lights from some cars turned the corner and he was off me in seconds heading towards the mustang with the rest of them. Soda was the first one to me and pulled me to my feet in order to cut through the bushes and avoid being seen. Two-bit and Steve were right behind us as we hustled through the bushes and eventually came out to another street. I took a good look at everyone, glad that we didn't look too bad. Of course everyone had some sort of scratch or bruise visible.

"You alright Pony?" Soda asked as he stopped for a minute to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "A little sore though...what about everyone else?"

"They didn't stand a chance...we were the better fighters," Two-bit said touching his chin where there was a cut or two.

"Got that right," Steve said.

"C'mon Pony, we outta head back home," Soda told me trying to calm down. God Darry was gonna be mad when we showed up looking like shit.

"Want us to come back with ya?" Steve offered, "I'd be glad to be a witness."

"No, go home," Soda instructed, "We got work in the morning anyway." We said good-night and headed in separate directions. Soda and I barely said a word to each other the rest of the way home. I looked up once and realized that it was cloudy and I thought I could hear thunder somewhere in the distance. Darry's pick-up truck was parked outside the front of our house (which really didn't come as a surprise). Soda headed in the door first, followed by me.

Darry noticed almost immediately that something was up and asked kind of angrily, "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Socs," I replied, "Stalked the four of us down on our way back from The Dingo."

"Well that doesn't exactly explain the cut on your faces now does it?" Darry interrogated standing up.

"They were asking for a fight, Darry," Soda jumped in, "Don't be mad..."

"Why would I be mad that you two have been out on the streets fighting after dark? I mean you only could've been caught by the police or turned in by someone!"

"Darry c'mon, there was no way it could've been helped!" Soda exclaimed, "It was five on four—a fair fight—but they had a blade and were asking for trouble!" Darry looked away and drew in a few breaths trying to calm his nerves. I wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. Last time something like this happened, it didn't end well.

"We're fine Darry," I ended up saying quietly.

"Just go clean up," he told us looking away. I knew he was angry, and Soda knew it too. It really bugged me that he was like this and I was afraid that he was just going to continue yelling or snap. Soda nudged my arm to follow him since Darry obviously wasn't in the mood to take a look at a few of our cuts. Soda let me take a shower before him, and when I got out he put some cream on it to help heal. I hopped in bed afterwards while Soda got in the shower next. Darry stayed out in the living room for a while and didn't retreat to his room until after Soda joined me. We didn't talk about the fight or Darry or anything really, but when I fell asleep he had his arm draped across me and it began to rain.

* * *

Rain was pelting the roof and coming down good. It was also a little cooler now meaning that a cold front was going through. There was some sort of noise coming from outside the window, although at first it just sounded like part of the storm. I triedg to ignore it, but it didn't stop and the noise became clear that it was someone tapping on the window. Soda groggily climbed out of bed and headed over to the window.

"What're you doing, Soda?" I asked half awake.

"There's someone at the window tapping...oh my..." he began to say as he unlatched it and slid it open.

"Soda, shut it!" I commanded completely ignoring the part about a person being there. Rain fell inside as Soda leaned out the window to help pull a girl through the window. She wrapped her arms around his neck and within seconds they both nearly fell to the floor. "Soda?" I asked again.

"Shannon? What're you doing here?" Soda exclaimed as he shut the window and helped her up.

"What?" I asked completely confused sitting up. I was watching everything happen but was incapable of comprehending everything. Soda flipped on the desk light that lit the room pretty well, even if it did hurt my eyes. There next to Soda by the window was indeed Shannon, dripping from head to toe in a night gown.

"Soda..." she said as he hugged her willingly, getting him even more wet than he already was.

"What're you doing here?" he asked again keeping his arms wrapped around her and cracking a smile.

"I...I couldn't wait to see you. Things have just been so...insane lately with my family, and even at my aunt's house. I'm just so sick of being in the middle of some custody issue! I miss it here with you, the gang, and my own house, that I just couldn't take it! I snuck out after my aunt went to bed, took a bus into Tulsa, and then walked most of the way here," she explained.

"It's pouring rain and getting cool outside, are you insane!?" he asked.

Nodding she replied, "Yes." Soda and she laughed and he hugged her tightly again. Before anyone said anything more Soda added on, "We gotta try and keep it down...Darry can't know you're here." With the mood Darry was in tonight, he would totally flip out if he caught Shannon here; even though he liked her.

"How did you get up to our window?" I asked a little more awake, "Isn't it a little taller than you?"

"I used some old stool from the neighbor's yard," Shannon replied. Soda headed over to his dresser and began rummaging through it.

"Let me find you one of my shirts to wear," he began to say to her, "You need to get those wet clothes off you before you get sick." He pulled out a red plaid button up shirt and tossed it to her. The shirt would be large enough to wear like her night gown. He then made his way over to the door, opened it slowly, and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He then motioned for Shannon to follow him so he could keep watch outside the bathroom as she changed. A few minutes later they came back in and Soda said, "Wait, let me get you a towel. I'd get you something hot to drink too, but Darry would wake up for sure."

"Thanks," she replied as she laid her clothes on the floor next to the bed and took a seat on the end.

"Sorry I woke you guys up," she told me, "Wait, what happened to you two?" she asked me as Soda came back in the room, "You both have a few bruises and cuts."

"It was nothing," I told her.

"We were walking home when—" Soda didn't get to finish his sentence. We could hear footsteps in Darry's room and slowly making their way down the hall.

"We gotta hide her," I said.

"Quick...push her clothes partially under the bed. Shannon, lie down across the end of the bed," Soda instructed. She did as she was told while he took some sheets and threw them over her to make it look like they'd just been kicked off throughout the night. "Lie down," Soda quickly hissed at me as Darry appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" he asked rubbing his eyes, "I could hear voices and footsteps in the main hall." Soda was now sitting somewhere near Shannon at the end of the bed and replied, "Sorry Darry, didn't mean to wake ya...just went to the bathroom and needed a drink. I must've hit a squeaky floorboard or two."

"Are you wet?" he then asked. Soda didn't turn off the light and Darry could see him perfectly.

"Spilt some water," he said simply.

After a pause Darry continued, "Alright...just checking. Go back to sleep." I popped open my eyes to see the clock on our nightstand read 3:13AM. Darry headed back down the hall and into his room. We waited until his door was shut to move around again. Soda threw the covers off of Shannon while I helped straighten them back up.

"Are we good?" I asked quietly.

"I think we're okay...just gotta listen carefully for any more movement," Soda replied.

"You were saying something about a fight?" Shannon asked.

"Pony, Two-bit, Steve, and I were walking back from The Dingo when some Socs that were tailing us in a car and got out picking a fight. They had a blade and we all fought back," Soda briefly explained.

"It was nothing...but Darry isn't too happy with us," I added on. Shannon let out a yawn and tossed the towel she'd been using to dry off with by her clothes under the bed.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep...we all probably look like zombies. We'll have to figure out the rest in the morning," Soda suggested. When I was about to head for the couch, Soda stopped me by saying, "Stay here Pony, you don't gotta go out there. Besides, it'll make Darry suspicious if he aint already. We can squeeze three of us in here."

Somehow we managed as Soda said. I was lying on the opposite side of where I normally slept, Soda was in the middle, and Shannon was furthest from the doorway. Soda had both of his arms around her to keep her warm after being out in the rain. We all fell asleep within ten minutes of hitting the pillow.


	9. July 24th

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch.9: July 24th.**

The next time anyone woke up it was around seven in the morning, and it was me. Soda and Shannon were still out cold, but I knew that we'd have to do something with Shannon before it was time for Soda and Darry to leave for work. There was no way we could really hide anyone in our house without Darry knowing; he was too smart.

I hated to wake him, but I shook Soda's shoulder and whispered, "Soda...Soda, wake up." He moaned a little and then turned to face me, trying not to wake Shannon.

"Mmm what is it Ponyboy?" he asked sleepily.

"Sorry, but just thought I'd let you know it's almost seven..." before I could continue anymore Soda closed his eyes again and nodded. "We can't keep her here can we?" I asked just reassuring my thoughts.

"No...She's supposed to be with her aunt, and we can't interfere with that," he told me rubbing his eyes. Shannon shifted around and Soda turned her attention over to her. "Hey there, good morning," he said smiling.

"M-morning," she replied yawning and looking around. Even though it was still cloudy, she realized it must've been nearing morning and asked, "What time is it?"

"Around seven," Soda replied.

"Oh," she replied simply. They didn't say anything for a few moments, both knowing what the other was thinking. Shannon was the first to break the silence saying, "Thank you—to the both of you—for letting me stay."

"How could we say no?" I asked.

"You make it pretty hard," Soda said smiling and kissing her cheek lightly.

"I guess I should probably be going before Darry gets up and the rest stop by," she said smiling.

"Yeah...I guess so," Soda replied disappointedly. I got up to make sure Darry wasn't awake yet, and Soda and Shannon got out of bed afterwards. Soda helped find her clothes under/near the bed, and then went over to his dresser again. This time he pulled out a pair of his boxers and handed them to her. "Here, just keep my shirt for now and put these on; you might want some sort of pants underneath." The shirt of Soda's she had on was indeed almost as long as her night gown, and if she was going to have to walk home she might as well have something underneath so it didn't look too weird.

"Thanks," she replied smiling again.

"Want anything to eat for the go?" I asked.

"I don't know..."

"Put some of those donuts in a bag," Soda suggested. I nodded and quietly headed into the kitchen to get a few of the glazed donuts Darry bought at the store the other day and a bag for her things.

Just as I was heading back in the room, I heard Shannon tell Soda, "I really do miss you...I'm ready to come back home." I stopped and leaned against the wall in the hallway listening.

"I know," he told her, "I miss you too, everyone does. But it won't be long before you come home I'm sure. You know where to find me," he smiled.

She laughed and nodded, "That I do." Soda leaned in and kissed her deeply and that was when I walked back in the room. If it had been Darry instead of me, this scene would've looked very wrong. At first I turned away but then cleared my throat to let them know I'd come back.

"Sorry...I have the--" I began to say.

Blushing, Shannon said, "Thanks Ponyboy," as she came over and took them from me, "We'll talk more soon?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied smiling. She hugged Soda again and headed over to the window. Because it was just above climbing range, Soda lifted her up to help her through. We said good-bye again as she slipped out with Soda leaning half way out to help her down. We both watched until she was out of sight to say or do anything.

"I guess I'm gonna go take a shower," Soda said simply after she had disappeared.

"Sounds good," I said as I plopped back down on the bed. It was so tempting to just go back to sleep right then, especially if Darry was still in a bad mood from last night. Even though I told myself I was going to make some pancakes , I ended up falling back to sleep from the hum of the water in the shower.

* * *

Darry never suspected a thing about Shannon sneaking in that night. I guess that Soda did a pretty good job of lying; even though Darry would probably believe anything at three in the morning. The next day he had been in a little bit better mood than the night before, but there were still tensions between the three of us. Summer was going by so fast even though I hadn't been up to much. It was now mid-July and I'd begun to do the required summer reading for my English class. Soda, Steve, Darry and I were currently hanging out inside the house because the heat was just becoming too much to beat.

"What's the date today?" Steve asked randomly as he and Soda began dealing cards to play some game.

"It's the 15th," Darry replied.

"How come you wanted to know?" I asked.

"My cousin's coming in to town on the thirty-first, so I was making sure that wasn't anytime soon," Steve explained.

"Shannon's birthday is on the twenty-fourth," Soda said, "She said she's supposed to be coming out here on that day."

"She hasn't been able to get a ride out here or anything, huh?" Darry asked, "I thought she would've been over here a million times by now."

"Um...yeah, her aunt works a lot during the week and is pretty strict with her summer school work," Soda lied.

After a short pause, Darry said, "Here," and tossed Soda the keys to his truck.

"Really, Darry?" Soda asked thinking he knew what they were for.

"Take my truck and go see her," Darry confirmed, "I'm not using it for anything tonight anyway. But have it back by midnight tonight." Soda smiled and got up nearly pushing Darry over.

"Thanks, Dar, no later than midnight I promise!" Soda told him jumping up and down.

"What about our game?" Steve asked, "Your girl come before me now?"

"Only when she's living over an hour away," Soda replied cracking a smile. He came by and ruffled both of our heads and then hurried out the door.

"What time is it anyway?" Steve asked, "I'm supposed to meet Evie at The Dingo around five."

"Better get moving then, it's already quarter to," I told him.

"Alright, looks like I'm out of here too," Steve said getting up, "I'll catch y'all later." Darry and I were left with the house to ourselves. He simply warmed up some hot dogs for dinner since there was no use cooking up some big meal.

"I can't believe you let Soda take your truck," I told him while we were eating, "You've never done anything like that before."

"He misses her and hasn't seen her in a little over month, he needed something to lift his spirits," Darry replied. That night, Soda came home at eleven-thirty; keeping Darry's promise to have the truck home before midnight. He was in such a good mood afterwards that he even made pancakes (despite it was so late).

The mood seemed to carry over the next week or so until the twenty-fourth came. Shortly after I got up that Saturday, we could hear the engine of a car and slamming of a door. A minute later there was a knock at the door and there stood Shannon. Soda practically ran to the door and grasped Shannon into a hug as he opened it.

"Hey there birthday girl," he said picking her up, "What's it feel like to finally be eighteen?"

"It feels great," she replied laughing. He set her down and let her walk into the living room.

"Hey there Ponyboy," she said to me smiling.

"Hey there!" I greeted her, "Happy eighteenth birthday!"

"Thanks!" she replied, "Isn't Darry here?" she asked looking around.

"I'm here," he called as he came down the hall, "I knew by the ruckus you must've arrived. Sorry, I was trying to get a shelf in my room fixed," he added on as he came over and gave her a hug and picking her up too, "By the way, happy birthday."

Laughing she told him, "Thanks...man, it's good to see everyone again!"

"How's it going at your aunts?" Darry asked as we all sat down.

"Things are fine...I just miss it here so much. Good thing I'm coming back," she said.

"What?" Soda asked shockingly, "You're coming back?"

Smiling she nodded and said, "Yep...my dad's been admitted to the an alcoholic program until further notice, and even so, my mom doesn't want anything to do with him for now. She's getting sick of an empty house and wants me to come back home. The court orders are modified and everything."

"When are you coming back officially?" I asked.

"Two weeks," She replied, "It would be sooner, but my mom is going out of town for business." Soda wrapped his right arm around her and squeezed her into a partial hug. We sat catching up on things like what's been going on here, what's happening in her town, ect.

Sometime just before lunch, our screen door opened again and Two-bit walked in saying, "Alright, I know she's in here somewhere."

"Good guess," Shannon said standing up from the couch and turning around to face Two-bit.

"Hey!" Two-bit exclaimed excitedly as he headed over to greet her. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder when Steve walked in.

Laughing Shannon told him, "Nice to see you too Two-bit...Can you put me down please?"

"Nope, not until you give me one good reason to," he said.

"All the blood's rushing to my head?"

"Nope, try again."

"Soda will smash your head in if you don't?" she questioned.

"Sodapop Curtis here? I aint afraid of him! Give me another reason."

"I'm coming home for good in two-weeks?"

"That'll do," he said pulling her back over and setting her down.

"Good to see you too, Steve," Shannon told him now.

"Good seeing you too," Steve said cracking a smile.

"So what're we all sitting around for? We should go out and celebrate this lady's birthday here!" Two-bit announced.

"We were only waiting for you," I added in.

"Where to?" Soda asked.

"It's Shannon's birthday, I say she picks," I said.

"Oh come on, we don't need to go anywhere," she said.

"How about I head down to the store and get some stuff to whip up some of my nachos?" Darry suggested. His nachos were really some of the best in town.

"Sounds great," Shannon agreed. Darry smiled and nodded and then got up to get his keys and take off. The rest of the day was like a giant party. The six of us were all hanging around and just having a bunch of random fun, cracking jokes, and playing card games. We didn't really eat dinner that night since we had a really big lunch, so we just kept some crackers and dip out to munch on. It was getting a little later now and I could see Soda looking at the clock and from face to face; he obviously wanted some alone time with Shannon but wasn't going to get it.

"What time is your aunt picking you up?" I asked while Two-bit turned on the radio to search around on.

"At nine," she replied looking to the clock. It was already eight fifteen, so that left us with another forty-five minutes.

_(Soda pov) _"Hey Shannon, can you help me with...this thing?" I asked from the doorway of our room.

"Um...sure?" she replied trying to see what I was thinking. She headed over and into the room, and I shut the door slowly behind her. "I know you didn't call me in here to help you with something," she told me sitting on the bed.

"Got that one right," I replied smiling, "But I didn't know how else to get you alone for more than ten seconds."

"Well what can I 'help' you with?" she asked giggling.

"I wanted to give you something," I said sitting on the bed next to her and grabbing a box from behind a pillow, "Happy birthday." She smiled, took the box, and began to unwrap it. When she lifted the lid, there lye a nice bracelet that was shiny/sparkly and had 'Shannon and Soda' engraved into it.

"Aw Soda," she said taking it out, "It's really nice! Thank you!" She said examining it.

"You like it?" I asked, "I had someone at the store help pick it out when I was looking what to get you. I've been saving for a while."

"Of course I do, it's one of the nicest things I've gotten for my birthday in a while." She wrapped me into a hug and kissed me gently. When we broke apart she asked, "Will you hook it on my wrist?" I nodded and did so on her right wrist as directed. "Thanks again Soda," she added on.

"No problem," I replied smiling and kissing her lightly again. I took her hand and led us back out into the living room and surprisingly no one asked questions. Just around nine like intended, Shannon's aunt showed up at the house. We all exchanged our good-byes, even though it was only going to be two weeks until she was home for good.

**A/N: Sorry that this was kind of a lame chapter. But when I was deciding what what content should be in the next chapter(s), this worked best so it wasn't extremely long. So, review if you like. Otherwise, stay tuned!**


	10. Dog Days of Summer

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch:10: Dog Days of Summer**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been really busy with marching band and school. But I thought I'd come post a chapter because of how long it's been. Enjoy.**

"Hey, did you boys hear the news?" Two-bit asked walking in the doorway.

"What news?" I asked from behind my English book. I still wasn't getting very far in it. Soda was sitting on the floor with Steve, and Darry was sitting in his chair with the paper.

"Word on the street is one of the Shepard boys just got his draft letter in the mail," Two-bit announced.

"Which one?" I asked. I knew it couldn't have been Curly since he was in reformatory last I knew and definitely wasn't eighteen.

"It's wasn't Tim or Curly, but that one cousin of theirs that comes to town every so often," Two-bit replied, "Can't think of his name. Sure is stirring up talk though how the draft for Vietnam's becoming more widespread." It was something I'd never really thought about before. With the Vietnam War really taking off these last couple weeks, so was the draft. And it wasn't until now that I realized everyone who I considered family was perfectly capable of being sent overseas. No one talked about it much; it was just one of those things.

I tried not to think about it and shook it off so I said, "Shannon should be here within the next half an hour." It was August seventh, two weeks since Shannon had been here last, and she was now coming back to Tulsa for good. The entire day so far Soda had practically been dancing around the house since there was no way he was sitting still for more than ten minutes at a time.

"Cool," Two-bit said as he headed to the fridge and grab a beer, "Anyone got some champagne to shower her with?" he joked.

"Oh yes, because we keep a bottle of champagne in our fridge 24/7," Soda said sarcastically to him. I went back to reading, trying to block out the rest of them around me. I would've read in my room, but it was so humid and for some reason that was the hottest room in the house. I don't know how long I sat there staring at the words on the pages, but one minute I was reading the sentence, 'Glued to the eyes of the road where minutes before a shadow stood', and the next there was a rap at the door.

"Hey there!" Soda exclaimed as he motioned for her to come in.

"Hey everyone," she said smiling. There were echoes of "Welcome back!" and "Nice to see you!" from everyone in the room. "Sure is steamy in here," she said taking a glass of water from me.

"Sorry, I know my presence just arouses everyone," Soda told her jokingly.

"I bet it sure gets her," Steve mumbled.

"What'd you say to getting out of here? With six of us in the living it sure is gonna get hot fast," I suggested.

"Dip at the lake anyone?" Two-bit suggested.

"I'm in," Steve agreed, "I feel like I'm in a damn oven."

"I guess," I answered.

"What'd you say?" Soda asked Shannon.

"I don't have anything to wear..." she began to say.

"You can wear one of my shirts," he replied.

"Okay...I guess," she told him.

"Darry?" Two-bit asked.

"You five go ahead, I gotta go into work in an hour," he answered.

I headed into our room with Soda to dig out a bathing suit while he dug out a shirt for Shannon. Two-bit and Steve somehow managed to find their own swim suits at our house. I don't even know how they got there since we didn't swim that often. After everyone changed, we headed down to the lake at the park. Thanks to Soda and I goofing around, we ended up turning the whole way there into a race. I was still faster than the rest of them, with Two-bit coming up on my rear followed by Soda, and Steve and Shannon nearly tied. She wasn't doing half bad to try and keep up. When Two-bit and I made our dash to the finish, Soda turned around, ran back to Shannon, picked her up, and tossed her over his shoulder and kept running. She started laughing which made the rest of us laugh too. The sun was beating down still and scorching hot. Finally, when we reached part of the bank of the lake, I jumped in first to avoid being shoved in by Two-bit—who jumped in seconds afterwards—as the refreshing water rushed over me. Steve was next to do one of his flips into the water, letting out a yell in refreshment. Soda was last to jump in with Shannon still on his shoulder as she screamed.

"Woo-hoo this feels good!" Two-bit let out, "When's the last time we did this?"

"Beats me," I replied, "It's been a while that's for sure." Soda and Shannon resurfaced laughing and wiping water out of their eyes.

"Well it looks like Ponyboy won the race," she said, "Now I see why you're on the track team."

I laughed and replied, "I get that one a lot."

"I almost beat you," Two-bit said, "Someday you'll have that coming."

"In your dreams," I replied. He took his hand and swiped a wall of water at me while getting Steve wet in the process too.

"You wanna take me on?" Steve asked Two-bit.

"You know I do," Two-bit answered. Without saying anything more, they began doing laps out to one the buoys. The five of us spent the rest of the afternoon there. Sometimes doing things all together, sometimes Soda and Shannon would be off by themselves, or sometimes we'd be off doing individual challenges with someone else. It was around six o'clock before we dried off and headed back for the house. I could tell as we walked back that my face was sun burnt, and by looking at the others they were the same way. Everyone changed back into their clothes we'd had on before and laid everything out on the porch railing to dry off in the sun. And as if we hadn't just gotten cooled down, after eating some leftover pizza with everyone, we all headed down to the lot to just hang out and throw the football around. We were going to make it into a game but figured we might as well wait for Darry so there would be three on three teams.

"Hey Soda, c'mon and throw some passes with me!" Steve commanded. Steve had been playing a little bit with Two-bit, but he decided to cool off for a few minutes.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Soda said as he got up. Soda, Shannon, and I had been sitting together just hanging out from the heat.

"How's the English book coming?" Shannon asked me now.

"It's coming...but slowly," I replied, "I guess I'm just enjoying not having to do work so I forget about it."

"Well at least you started and that's something. This year we're not reading a book but doing some mini research paper."

"That's not much better."

"Guess not, but I gotta do it."

"Hey, I thought we were just throwing passes!" Steve exclaimed as we looked up to see Soda chasing him across the lot.

"We were," Soda replied back, "Until you threw the ball at my head!"

"Go `n get him!" Two-bit called. Shannon smiled and laughed as Soda continued to chase Steve. Finally, Soda managed to tackle him despite he wasn't the fastest runner. They tumbled to the ground and ended up rolling over a couple times. I couldn't help but laugh too, since Soda and Steve were the biggest competitors when it was just the two of them.

"What, is no one gonna help me up?" Soda asked casting a hopeful grin to Shannon. She smiled and got up heading over to Soda. When she held out her hands, he pulled her down with him and she screamed, which then turned into the two of them laughing. Too bad Darry wasn't here, because now these were how summer days were supposed to be spent.

* * *

Summer days slowly leaked away until we were left with the last week in August for school to start back up. I'd finally finished my book a few days ago and the post it notes for annotating were done too. I don't know how much Darry or Soda really cared that I finally finished after working on it all summer, but I know Shannon at least bought us Pepsi's to celebrate when she finished her paper. As much as I would've loved to be outside or something, so far today was overcast with peaks of sun and very humid (as always). All the windows in the house were open as far as they could go and everyone was sitting around with light clothing on. I was procrastinating from cleaning the truck—as Darry had assigned to me earlier—but I just didn't feel like moving, even if I was testing Darry. After the poker game with Two-bit and Steve, I headed into the laundry room and got out supplies to wash the truck. Darry had been sending me some glares during the game so it was only a matter of time before I had it coming. I hooked up the hose, filled two buckets with water, put soap in one of them, and then hosed down the truck. As I began to work on the hood and made my way to the tires, I was getting wet. Yes it was overcast, but it definitely wasn't the rain. Turning around, none other than Two-bit had the hose and was spraying me and him off.

"Hey, cut that out! I'm not done yet!" I exclaimed to him.

"Oh c'mon Pony, you know that waters feels good!" Two-bit called back, "Anyone else up for a cooling off?" Two-bit called to the house.

"Hit me!" Soda said as he ran out on the porch. Two-bit did as he was told while Soda let out a yell from the coldness. "Let me see that thing," Soda demanded as he went up to Two-bit.

"I had it first," Two-bit played at him.

"But I live here," Soda shot back. There was no come back for that one. Soda took the hose and called for Shannon to come outside. Unaware of what we were doing, she walked out to the front porch while Soda sprayed her pretty good.

"Soda!" she exclaimed wiping water from her face. He pulled the hose nozzle again and more screaming followed. We all started laughing, even Shannon. She hurried back inside to try and duck away from the water.

"Did anyone forget that I'm still in the process of _using_ the hose?" I chimed in. Soda took a shot at Shannon through the screen, only to find Darry looking annoyed shortly afterwards.

"Here ya go Pony," Soda said as he went to hand me the hose. Of course he managed to squirt me again before giving it to me. I eventually finished and decided to wash the windows as well since they were splattered with bug prints. I rolled them down when I did the insides too and decided to keep them like that so the truck didn't heat up too much. I cleaned up everything and headed back inside to cool down.

"The truck is clean," I told Darry as I helped myself to a glass of water.

"Thanks," Darry said, "I've gotta do some paperwork, so if anyone needs anything I'll be in my room," Darry announced.

"Sure thing," Soda called back. He, Shannon, and Two-bit had all changed shirts from the hose. I would've, but honestly, it was a nice relief. It slowly got darker outside and we all knew it was bound to rain eventually.

"I really should be heading home," Shannon said looking at the clock, "I told my mom I'd run some errands with her. Besides, I might as well get back before it rains."

"Do you need your shirt?" I asked.

"No it's fine; my mom will be pretty cool when I tell her why it's drying." Soda kissed her on the cheek as we all bid her good-bye and she left for home.

Two-bit asked after the kiss, "Can I get me one of them too?" And then completely unexpectedly, Soda grinned this insane look and went up to Two-bit, and completely out of the blue pecked him where Two-bit had pointed on his cheek.

"Ah man!" We all practically yelled turning away cracking up.

"I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed. Darry was sitting at the kitchen table covering his head with his hand. Two-bit wiped where Soda had pecked and shook his head.

"Shoot, I wasn't sure if you'd really do that!" he said laughing hysterically. I really did love what we did for entertainment around here.

Just as we'd begun to eat some chips and salsa to last until dinner, it started pouring rain with huge drops. I saw how our shirts and such were still outside, and I instantly, ran over and opened the door. (Darry's truck also had the window's open I could see too). The wind picked up and the siding of the house began to hum.

"Ponyboy what're you doing? Shut that door!" Soda exclaimed. That's when I ran outside and began gathering everything that was blowing away. I knew by now that everyone had gone to the door/window to see what I was doing.

"Ponyboy, get in the house!" I heard Darry yell from the door. The rain was pelting my face and I knew I probably shouldn't be out here, but if Darry wanted a rain damage free truck, the windows needed to be put up too. "Ponyboy!" Darry yelled again. I opened the driver's seat door and it slammed behind me as I hand rolled up that and the passenger's seat windows. Finally, I opened the truck door and bolted back to the house where Darry ushered me inside. I was _soaking_ wet. And not just a little bit. It looked like I took a shower with my clothes on. "Are you out of your mind?" Darry exclaimed, "It isn't safe to just be running out in the middle of a storm like that!" I shook water from my hair and wiped it from my face as I took a look out the window. Trees were bent over from the wind and I almost couldn't believe that I'd went outside in all that.

"Soda, Shannon, and Two-bit had their clothes out there," I told him, "And the windows from your truck were rolled down. I had to put them up!" I told him as Soda took the shirts out of my arms.

"Stupid kid," I heard Steve mumble from across the room. I shot him a glance as I wished I could go over and punch him. I could see Darry was struggling to find something to say.

"Stupid move, but you did save the interior of the truck," Two-bit told me.

"Don't ever try anything like that again," Darry told me sternly.

"Fine," I replied simply.

"C'mon Pony, you should go put some dry clothes on...you look like a lake monster," Soda told me. I headed into my room and flipped on the light, only to have it dim seconds later.

"Flip that TV off," Darry was instructing Steve (who last had the remote), "With the rate our lights keep dimming it'll short out." I found a new change of clothes and put my wet ones in the dryer (despite the fact it kept turning off whenever our power flickered). Just as I'd went back into the kitchen to start cooking dinner, this high pitch siren noise came above the wind, rain, and Steve/Soda/Two-bit's card game.

"You guys hear that?" I asked wondering if I was going crazy. Everyone paused and stared off into space trying to hear the noise.

"Tornado siren..." Darry said as he went over to the window to look out it, "Steve, flip on the news and get a weather report," Darry told him.

"You just told me to turn it off!" Steve objected.

"Well I changed my mind now didn't I?"

"Aw look what you did Ponyboy, you made a tornado form," Two-bit said.

"Oh yeah, it's my entire fault," I replied looking out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me you had the power to change the weather?" Soda asked jokingly, "I've been living with you about sixteen years and sharing a room for near two, and I'm just finding out?"

"C'mon Soda, you know the rules, can't reveal your super powers to anyone or his secret identity will be revealed!" Two-bit chimed in.

Darry was paying attention to the monotone weather announcer so I asked, "Should we be taking cover or something?"

"No...Looks like the worst of it as passed. The tornado warning's for the eastern part of the county," he replied. Darry flipped the TV off again while I went to resume making dinner. As soon as things cleared up, Two-bit decided to head home before it rained again and Steve was due to make dinner at his own house.

"Man...Crazy weather today," I mumbled more to myself as I boiled the potatoes.

"So Pony, you gonna let me in how you created that tornado?" Soda grinned recklessly and asked jokingly. I could only give him a glance and roll my eyes.


	11. Two Years

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 11: Two Years**

"You almost ready Ponyboy?" Darry called from the kitchen, "I have toast on the table!"

"Yes!" I called back as I finished shoving some notebooks into my backpack. It was two days after the storm hit and the first day of school. I thought getting up on the first day would be harder than it was. Out in the kitchen, I quickly ate some toast, drank some chocolate milk and then grabbed my backpack to head out the door. Shannon didn't come over this morning because her mom was driving her on her way into work. Despite the fact that Two-bit was officially out of school, he was up at the crack of dawn with us and decided he'd walk with me to school so I wouldn't get jumped. Or so he said. And oh, he'd spent the night too.

"You have a half or full day today, Pony?" Soda asked.

"Half day," I told him before Two-bit and I headed towards the door.

"Feel free to stop by the DX," he shouted.

"Hey Pony, would you mind stopping by the store for me later?" Darry asked, "I need a few things to make dinner tonight and we need some breakfast foods too."

"I guess I can," I said, "I gotta go, but what do I need to get?"

"I'll let you two leave, but I'll have a list on the counter," he replied.

"Bye!" I called. Soda and Darry called back a 'bye!' too while Two-bit and I went out the door. Heading in our direction now was Steve, who just came through the front gate.

"Morning there Steve-O," Two-bit was the first to say. Steve simply looked up with this scowl on his face and walked past us into the house.

"What was that about?" I asked Two-bit as soon as we were out of range of the house.

"I don't know..." Two-bit said turning back to look at the house, "But something has him eaten up."

"What do you reckon it is?"

"Not sure...but that didn't look like an 'I'm pissed at my father' kind of look. I'll see what I kind find out this morning." We continued walking along, and it just felt like yesterday was the last day of school. When had time started going by so fast? Once we reached the street the school was on, Two-bit and I parted and I went in to find my locker and first class. Looking at my schedule, English was first followed by algebra II, history, chemistry, gym/health, and world languages. There was also a study hall and lunch somewhere in there.

"Hey there Ponyboy," a voice called. I looked up from my schedule to see Cherry Valence of all people coming to my locker.

"Um...hi," I said back kind of shocked. She'd never really talked to me in school before and for it being the first day made it weirder. "How've you been?" I decided to ask.

"I've been good...and yourself?"

"I've been good too."

"And Soda and the others?"

"They're fine too." There was an awkward pause after this and I finally asked, "What're you doing Cherry? I mean you never usually talk to me, at least in school anyway."

"I just...I just came over to say I'm sorry for not keeping in touch and all. You've always been so easy to talk to, and I was just worried about what my friends thought of me that I tried to avoid you."

"I know what you mean...you don't want your friends making fun of you," I said shutting my locker.

"Are you mad?" she asked. I sighed thinking what to say. I don't know if I was necessarily mad but it was a little annoying. We'd had this conversation a time or two.

"Nah," I told her, "I don't think I could be mad at one of the first people to know what I really thought of sunsets and all that stuff almost two years ago."

Smiling she said, "Thanks Ponyboy...um, before I go, I just thought you might want to know that Randy won't be here this year...he got his draft letter in the mail two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry," I told her. In a way I was kind of sorry since Randy and I guess were semi neutral. But he was someone who fought for what was right, and I guess the military might suit him well.

"It's alright," she replied, "It's just kind of weird, you know?"

"Yeah...I guess I do."

"Well, I really should be going...I'll see you around?"

I nodded, "Of course." Cherry smiled and then quickly walked away to join up with some of her friends at the end of the hallway. Realizing that class was due to start in a few minutes, I headed for the stairwell.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Teachers just spent time introducing themselves, handing out classroom procedure stuff, and giving supply lists. When school got out at eleven, I decided to head down to the DX since there was nothing else to do. I hadn't seen Shannon at school and she surprisingly wasn't with Soda yet when I got there. Soda smiled and nodded to acknowledge me while he and Steve finished up with a few customers.

"Off of school already?" Two-bit asked. I jumped away from the wall I was leaning on and Two-bit immediately started to laugh. He had scared the crap out of me by randomly coming from inside the store and just talking as soon as he came out the door. "That was great Pony..." Two-bit said turning away laughing hysterically.

"Aw shut it," I said trying to at least attempt to defend myself. Two-bit drew in a few breaths and finally quit laughing as he drew out a pack of cigarettes.

"You want one?" he offered.

"No thanks," I replied. That was unusual for me to turn down one, but lately I'd been trying to quit. I took a look over at Soda who was switching between a couple of cars to fill them with gas. There was also a car off to the side he must've been changing a tire or two on earlier. I then noticed Steve helping a few people but it wasn't the helping part that caught my attention...it was the look on his face. Yes Steve tended to look naturally mean, but this was just plain unusual. He looked like he could snap any minute. "Hey," I said grabbing Two-bit's attention, "What's up with Steve, did you ever find out?" Two-bit pulled me by the arm and around the corner.

"I didn't talk directly with Steve, but Soda told me what happened when I came here after walking up to school with ya," Two-bit started explaining. He paused before finally saying, "Steve and Evie broke up last night."

"What?" I asked surprisingly.

"I know, right?"

"Those two have been together for over a good year and a half...what happened?" I asked.

"From what Soda got out of him and told me, Evie just got bored with Steve and begun sleeping around with some guys—especially at rodeos. Steve caught her making out with someone else at The Dingo last night and they had a huge fight afterwards."

"No wonder Steve looks like shit."

"God knows I'd be the same way if I was ever that serious about someone and then found somethin' like that out." I got thinking about how serious Shannon and Soda were. Would either of them do something like that to the other? It didn't even seem possible. But then again, that was Soda and Shannon...two people who were less like greasers everyday and closer than any couple I'd ever seen. Evie on the other hand really was one of those girls who wore too short of skirts with the dark and bulging eye makeup, who just plain screamed the word tramp at times.

"We just gonna back off and leave him be?" I asked.

"Yep," Two-bit answered, "Soda said it took forever to get him to talk and that we shouldn't push anything."

"Sounds good to me." The last thing on my agenda was to piss off Steve and end up with a fist in my face. We walked back around the corner and Soda came from behind (when I bent down to tie my shoe) and entangled me in a headlock.

"Hey there Pony, how was school?" he asked.

"Let me go and maybe I'll tell ya," I replied. He laughed and let me out of his headlock. "It was fine...I don't have any homework which is nice."

"So did Two-bit tell ya..." he said quietly.

"Yeah, that's why we went around the corner, so he wouldn't hear us."

"Honestly, I don't even know if he has listened to a customer yet today. I don't think he's said one word to me since telling me about everything."

"Eh, like you said, we should just leave him be," Two-bit added in.

"Did you head by the house yet?" Soda asked.

"Nope, came straight here," I answered.

"Good, cause I wanted you to pick up a pack of those Reese's Peanut Butter Cups."

"Can't you just get some here?"

"Nope, we actually ran out of them yesterday and new supply doesn't come in until Wednesday."

"Sure, I'll pick some up."

"Thanks Pone, you're the best," he told me smiling.

"Hey, where's Shortie at today?" Two-bit asked. He's taken to calling her that at times since she's a little shorter than the rest of the gang.

"She came by quickly just before you guys got over here. She was supposed to go and help out in her mom's office or something so she couldn't stay. But she did tell me, to tell you, Two-bit, that she has the Snicker's bar she owes ya and will give it to you tomorrow," Soda explained.

"Alright, sounds good," Two-bit nodded.

"Why does she owe ya a snickers bar?" I asked.

"I beat her in a game of cubes the other night and we decided to make it interesting by having the winner buy the looser candy of their choice." We talked and hung out there for a little bit until I decided to head back to the house and then over to the store.

"Are you coming along?" I asked Two-bit.

"Sure, might as well," he replied, "Maybe I'll find me somethin' good." On the counter in the kitchen, Darry left some money and a shopping list like he told me he would. We were only there for a span of ten minutes before leaving again to the corner store. Despite the fact that Two-bit came with me, he did anything but help get what I needed to. I was almost positive he was going to get us thrown out of the store by the way he kept knocking over displays and putting things (such as another box of cigarettes) in his pockets.

"Do you think you could at least go get the bag of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups for Soda?" I asked as I put a half gallon of milk in the basket.

"Sure thing kiddo," Two-bit replied. If I didn't know better, I would say he's half drunk by the way he's acting, except I hadn't seen him drink a beer yet today. As I stood in line at the check out, Two-bit came and found me and handed me the snack size bag of Reese's.

"Thanks," I told him. I didn't dare ask what else he'd taken. I got checked out and gave the cashier the amount, received change and headed back to the house again. As soon as we were around the corner from the store, Two-bit reached into left pocket and pulled out a can of beer. "You took that too?" I asked. Not that I wasn't surprised.

"Sure I did. I could use a good can right about now!" he answered.

After that, Two-bit just started talking and talking about who even knows what. I tuned him out after five minutes and began thinking about Cherry. It was nice to talk to her again. I think the last time we'd talked was when I ran into her and Marcia when Soda and I were at the Dairy Queen in February. We talked for maybe five minutes or so then too so it wasn't any longer than today. At home, I put everything away and left Darry's change on the counter. Two-bit helped himself to another thing of beer and was pretty soon laying on our couch drunk. I couldn't help but laugh when Darry walked in after work and threw his shirt right on Two-bit, not knowing he was there.

"Maybe we should consider getting a coat rack?" I suggested as a joke.

"Psh, who needs one of those when we could just use Two-bit when he's junked up?" Soda said as he came into the living room too. Steve followed in after him.

"You guys getting hungry?" Darry asked, "I can start fixing dinner. Everyone's welcome to stay...even though I'm pretty sure Two-bit would've invited himself anyway." We all turned to look at Two-bit, who was now just finishing his other beer and nodded.

"Food sounds good," I told him.

"Amen to that Ponyboy," Soda called from our room as he changed.

"Should I set a plate for Shannon too or no?" Darry asked Soda.

"No, she's helping out at her mom's work today and will prolly get something with her afterwards," Soda replied.

"How was school Pony?" Darry asked as he started marinating some pork loin, "Get homework or anything?"

"It was fine...I don't have homework yet," I answered as I flipped on the TV. I nearly forgot that Steve was sitting in a chair being completely silent. I got looking at mini calendar that I must've left laying out earlier. Today's date was Tuesday, September second, the day after Memorial Day. For some apparent reason, I got looking at the calendar. And I mean really looking at it. I started thinking about what day today would've been on last year, and then the year before that. Then I tried to figure out some of the other weeks that followed. I really must've looked weird or something because it made Steve speak for the first time since he'd entered the house.

"Either way, I don't think it's gonna talk to you even if you're having a stare down with the thing or not," he'd said simply.

"I was just...thinking about something," I told him. I waited for the witty remark to come from someone but it didn't. It was getting kind of cool out now...the first football game was Friday and a few of us probably would go to it... Then, it all kind of hit me. The reason I'd been staring at the stupid thing. In a few weeks, it would mark the two year anniversary of the rumble/Johhny/Dally

"Hey, you okay Pony?" Soda asked as he came back out of our room, "You look like you've seen a ghost." I didn't answer because honestly, I didn't think I was okay.

* * *

The same thing happened last year. Well, almost the same thing anyway. It took Darry a while to figure out what the heck was wrong with me that night (since no one else had a clue). When he did, his face turned pale-ish, which made everyone else question what was up. When that exact day came, I didn't even get out of bed that morning, and Darry and Soda didn't come in and force me to either. Thank god it was a Saturday. Last year I didn't want to speak to anyone, talk to anyone, or even eat anything. Everyone else had remained relatively quiet and we all sat around doing nothing; but I was the worst. I'm pretty sure Darry thought I would jump off the roof or something with how messed up I was. This year however, I felt I had to get up and do something, anything. Even if it meant going running for no apparent reason.

Our house was quiet, but I knew that everyone was in the living room even without getting up. I could've lain there all day, but I just couldn't find it in me to do so. I got up and changed slowly and headed into the living to confirm my thoughts. Darry was in his armchair, Soda and Steve were on the couch, and Two-bit on the floor. They all acknowledged me when I came and immediately offered me some left over cake. I silently took some and sat on the floor a few feet away from Two-bit. The TV was on, but I'm not sure if anyone was actually paying attention to it or not.

"You get enough to eat?" Darry asked me.

"Yeah...I'm fine," I replied. I could tell by the way everyone kept looking at me they were worried about how I was doing. "Really, I am," I tried to re-enforce. I couldn't even convince myself that so I don't know how I was gonna win them over.

"Anyone want a beer?" Two-bit asked as he got himself one out of the fridge.

"I'm good," Steve replied. Steve was still a little shaken from the break up with Evie, but after a few days he started coming around and talking/acting like him old self again. Sitting here now, it was actually kind of awkward since no one knew what to say.

"I've got an idea," Darry began, "What'd ya say to having some sort of cookout tonight?" he asked.

"Cookout?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" he said shrugging. I think he was trying to get something out, but I wasn't not quite sure what.

"What would we use?" Soda asked, "We don't have a grill."

"You still got that grill, Two-bit?" Darry asked him.

"Yeah we have it...don't know what kind of shape it's in though," he told him.

"Well can we use it? Because I'm not sure if we cooked food on the sidewalk, like eggs on a hot summer day, it would work too well," Darry smiled. I managed to crack one myself at this.

"I say we all go get it," I announced, "It'd give us something to do."

"Good thinking," Soda said getting up and hoisting me up too.

"Sure...why not?" Darry asked. The rest got up and we headed outside and made a left to head to Two-bit's place. It took Darry and Two-bit both to lift the grill out of the weeds in the side of his yard. "How long has this thing been here?" Darry asked.

"About a year and a half?" Two-bit kind of answered, "We cleaned it out a few times before but never used it." Once we got it back on the street we were able to use the two wheels it had and wheel it instead of carrying it. Soda and Steve were taking turns rolling it away and then trying to see whose shove could go further. At one point we'd stopped to let a car pass us by on this hill. Two-bit just happened to be leaning on the grill and it rolled out from his arms.

"Hey, is that supposed to be doing that?" I asked. Two-bit was totally oblivious, so when it was completely out, he fell over causing everyone to laugh.

"Is your grill running? Because it sure looks like it from here!" Steve cracked. It was one of the cheesiest jokes ever, but everyone started laughing even more so than we already were.

"Maybe...we should go get it," I said in between laughs. The grill rolled halfway down and then just kind of stopped before hitting someone's parked car.

"Maybe," Two-bit said drawing in a few breaths. Laughing, we continued on back to our house. Darry gave instructions for us to start cleaning it up while he ran to the store to pick up some charcoal and stuff to make burgers and macaroni salad. When I broke out the hose I thought about last time I used it while cleaning the truck.

"Hey Pony, can you go in and get some of that stuff Darry uses to clean the inside of the oven sometimes?" Soda asked me.

"Soap?" I asked laughing.

"Well, yes...but you know that stuff in the blue bottle..." he laughed and attempted to explain some more.

"I know what ya mean...I'll be right back." Who knew a boring task could really be so fun? The front yard became all muddy from the hose. We all got dirty and played a mini impromptu game of tackle football. When Darry returned with the food I asked, "So who's doing the cooking?"

"No offense, but it better not be Soda. I'm not really in the mood for green burgers," Steve said looking to him.

"Yeah, I'm not really up for green ones, even if they were vegetarian," Two-bit chimed.

"I made green pancakes once, that's it!" he objected, "Don't worry; I wouldn't do anything too weird with them." _Too weird_ being key.

"I'll do it," Darry volunteered rolling his eyes. Even though he rolled his eyes, I knew he was thoroughly enjoying us. The rest of the day turned out to be actually kind of fun. Dinner was great and with Soda and Steve's impressions of The Beatles, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even though two years ago this day changed the lives of everyone here, tonight with the five of us original members hanging about was a great one to remember.

"What'd ya say to doing this all again next year?" Soda asked.

"That's actually a really good idea," I said.

"Like...a tradition or something?" Steve asked.

Darry pondered thoughtful and nodded, "That is a really good idea. Any objections?"

"Psh if I get to eat good food like this, hell no," Two-bit answered, "But seriously, it sounds like a good plan to me."

"It's settled then," I said, "We've got ourselves a deal."

**A/N: Sorry again if nothing much happened...the next few are definitely better. Until then, let me know what's on your mind!**


	12. The Letter

**Running With the Wind**

**Ch. 12: The letter**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little on the shorter side. I was going to make it a lot longer, but decided to hold off on it. None the less, the content is still interesting.**

The rest of September rolled through, leaving with it the cooler air of October. It didn't get super cold here in Tulsa, but cool enough for jeans and jackets. The old schedule of breakfast, school, homework, and stuff fell back into place over the summer program. So far I'd managed to keep my grades with A's and a B+ or two which suited me just fine. Darry was even pretty content with it too which made me happier. Things really have been looking up. I almost thought it must be some sort of record for nothing insanely bad happening. In fact, it probably was. Right now, I found myself helping Two-bit clean up his front lawn. His mother was going be working at home (along with a few people from her work) for a few days because of a pipe break, and she apparently wanted the lawn to be in a decent condition.

"And I got stuck doing this how?" I asked as we moved a tire to the 'junk' pile.

"Cause you're the friend I just happened to see first," Two-bit answered.

"Where did this tire come from anyway?"

"To hell if I know. Probably from my car some time or another, it's not exactly the most reliable thing."

"Do you gotta mow it too?"

"Yep...I'll have to see if I can get the old thing in the garage cranked up. Can't remember the last time I've used it though...hey Pony, you wanna get it working?" Two-bit asked cracking a smile.

"I'll pass," I told him, "I already told you when I first got here that I needed to go back up to the school and get my chemistry book out of my locker." It was almost a must because I needed to pass the test coming up on Monday.

"Please? I sure as hell don't wanna do it!" Two-bit tried to convince me as we set the tire down.

"Well neither do I! Sorry, but I really should be going so I make home in time for dinner."

"Fine," Two-bit sighed, "I'll do it myself."

As I headed out of his yard I called, "It aint gonna kill you to put effort into something is it?"

"I guess we'll see," he called back waving.

I laughed and waved back, then quickly heading back to school before they locked the doors near my locker. Luckily, the football game was away tonight so there weren't a bunch of Socs hanging around. I took my time getting home, despite the fact that the clock read five-thirteen. Darry's truck was parked outside in the driveway already which meant that both he and Soda must be home. I made my way up the front steps and opened both doors to the house. As soon as I stepped inside I knew something was wrong. Soda was sitting on the couch staring off into space, and Darry was in one of the chairs right next to him doing the same with an indescribable expression. They both looked my way when the door closed behind me.

"Hey guys...what's going on?" I asked setting down my chem. book on the small table near the door. Darry and Soda looked to each other but didn't say anything. "What is it?" I asked again.

"Here," Soda said handing me a piece of paper and looking back to Darry again, "Read this." He didn't even bother looking to me, which was even weirder then that sentence. I picked up the paper he handed and began to read:

_Dear Mr. Sodapop Curtis,_

_As I am sure you are aware, the War in Vietnam has been ongoing for a while now and is picking up speed. And now, more than ever, are the services from our men being needed. And with that, it is with my duty to inform you that you have been drafted into the United States Army: second division, __3__rd__ infantry. On Saturday, October fifteenth, you are to report to the Oklahoma City bus station at three o'clock PM with the following items listed below, ready to be taken to the Hughes County Military Base for training. _

_Thank you for taking the time to read this and your gratitude's are greatly appreciated,_

_~The United States Army_

I stopped reading after that paragraph because I was in shock. I opened my mouth a couple times, but what was I supposed to say? What _could_ I say that would change anything? In my hand was my brother's draft letter to send him to Vietnam.

"No..." I said shaking my head and re-reading it to see if it was correct, "It can't be..."

"I know, Ponyboy...I know..." Soda said finally turning to me as I handed the letter back over to him.

"Just us three know?" I asked.

He nodded, "Just us three." I don't know how long the three of us sat there not saying anything, nor do I care. The only thing the three of us could think about was how in eight days almost everything would change.

* * *

When it came to telling Steve and Two-bit...well no one actually told them. While the three of us were sitting down to breakfast the next morning, they found the letter on the counter behind us and immediately got quiet. No one knew what to say about it or anything having to deal with it. Soda was actually taking everything pretty well. The only thing stopping him from being almost 100% himself was that he still had to tell Shannon.

"Does Shannon know?" Two-bit asked.

Soda shook his head and put his plate in the sink, "Not yet."

"When you gonna tell her?" Steve asked sitting on the counter.

"I don't know..." he answered, "Whenever I get to see her next I guess." There were so many questions running through my head, so many things I would've liked to say, but none of them I could here. Last night before we went to sleep both of us were too much in shock—him more so than I—to say anything to each other.

"Well if you're going overseas, well I sure as hell am too," Steve spoke up.

"What?" Darry and I asked in unison.

"I aint staying here while my best bud gets in on the action!" Steve exclaimed.

"No," Soda objected, "Don't do it, Steve." Soda never objected out loud for anything Steve sets his mind to. So when he said this, I admired him a lot for that. "We don't need two people missing from the gang as it is."

"We don't need one all by him lonesome in a foreign country either," Steve replied, "Besides, my old man sure won't care and it saves me from getting a letter of my own." Soda didn't even try to argue back.

"Sorry Steve, you're on your own for enlisting," Two-bit spoke up, "I'll take the risk of getting my own letter." I knew Two-bit would enlist if he didn't get his letter, but he knew that things around here would be getting pretty lonely as it was. By that afternoon, Steve was officially a member of the U.S. army too and was leaving on the same bus as Soda. Come to think of it, it really didn't surprise me when Steve said he wanted to join up. After all, he was the one who always enjoyed fighting. While Soda, Darry, and Steve were at work, I stayed home to hang out for the day while Two-bit went to find a good poker game or two. That evening after everyone got off work and ate some dinner, we just hung out in the living room. Just as Soda opened him a Pepsi, Shannon knocked on the door and came inside.

"Hey everyone," she said closing the door behind her.

"Hey there," Soda said smiling and greeting her.

"Long time no see," Two-bit called. Soda actually looked to the floor at this comment, and I could tell by the look on his face that that would soon be true.

"Yeah I know, I've just been busy with school stuff," she answered taking a seat, "So um...what's new, anything?" she asked Soda. All of us just kind of looked at each and said nothing, because we knew Soda had to be the one to tell her.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk or something," Soda said taking her hand.

"Sure, why not?" Shannon said smiling.

* * *

_(Soda's pov) _On the walk, Shannon and I obviously walked side by side down the sidewalk and around the corner from the lot. For a while we just laughed and talked about anything that came to mind about work, school, or any moments from the gang. She asked how Steve was doing (even though he and Evie had been broken up for just about a month now) and if there was anyone else. I asked about staying with her mom and where/how her dad was doing.

Once we got near the back side of the lot, Shannon said, "You're kind of quiet tonight. Is there anything wrong?"

"Uh...kind of," I said trying to think what to say.

"What'd you mean?" Shannon asked looking to me. I sighed and reached into my pocket, handing her the same piece of paper everyone else had read in the past day. "What's this?" she posed a second question.

"Just...just read it, please," I told her. She looked uneasily at me and opened the folded sheet, looking even more so after completing the entire thing. "Oh Soda..." she said looking back up to me again, "You...you can't..." she threw her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and said quietly, "Things will be alright...I promise."

After a few moments when we broke away she asked, "The rest know don't they?"

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah, the rest know...and Steve enlisted himself this afternoon." I took the letter back from her and put it in his pocket.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she asked managing a weak smile, "What's the date today? How long do you have?"

"Today's the eighth...I've got a week."

"Oh Soda..." I wrapped my arms around her again to hug her, while she wrapped her arms around my neck in the middle of the sidewalk close to tears.

"No matter what, we'll work things out."

* * *

That night, Soda came back without Shannon and told us he'd dropped her off at her house. Surprisingly, Soda wasn't looking completely out of it for a guy who just told his girl he was leaving in a week for an unknown amount of time. Both Steve and Two-bit went home for the night, which Darry and I were reluctant for. (Steve had to tell his father about his enlisting). When I got into bed later, I had to talk to Soda. When I was home by myself today, I had so many thoughts in my head it was driving me insane.

"Soda, can I ask you something?" I started off.

"Sure Pony, anything," he replied. He was on his side facing the opposite way, but I knew he was listening.

"Are you...are you worried about being shipped off?" I didn't want to say drafted, because that just sounded so...harsh. Soda flipped back over on his back and turned to me.

"Of course I'm a little worried. Who in their right mind wouldn't be?"

"Stupid question, I know."

"No...It's not stupid, Ponyboy. God knows if I were in your position I'd ask the same thing. I just haven't been anywhere asides from when we'd go out to the country, and for my first time out of the country I'll be fighting for it." Gosh I couldn't even imagine Soda not being here every night. He always jumped into bed every night, took half the covers, snored, put my arm across me while sleeping...It didn't even seem real. I missed Soda like crazy when I'd been up in Windrixville for five days; this time he was the one who'd be away and for probably more than five months.

"I...I don't want you to leave, Soda," I told him kind of sadly. The only reason I say kind of, is because I don't think the full impact had hit me yet. "How are Darry and I supposed to get along without you? And who's gonna teach me more about cars and stuff once I start driving? And what about your...crazy foods that you make once or twice a week?" I was rambling now and I knew it. But there were so many thoughts in my head right now, like I mentioned, that I thought it was gonna explode.

Soda managed to smile at my last question, but he looked to me seriously and said, "You know I wouldn't be going overseas if I didn't have to. You, Darry, and I have worked so hard to get where we are and things are working out good. You and Darry will be fine, and I can still teach you more about cars if ya want when I get back, and as for my cooking...well I think you'll have to make do with Darry's home cooked meals." We both laughed at that last part. "No matter what, Pone, I'll still be here if you need me...just not locally. Now c'mon, you're making me feel lousy as if I'm leaving tomorrow. We still got a week left, and I'd rather enjoy it than be reminded about it." He threw both his arms over me and scooted closer. "Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah...sleep sounds good to me."


	13. The Last Day

**Running With the Wind**

**Ch. 13: The Last Day.**

**A/N: hey, I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy New Year and I hope that everyone had a good holiday season too. Sorry this chapter is a little lengthy, but as always, enjoy.**

The next six days were the fastest six days of my life. Or the slowest depending on how you look at it. Despite the fact Soda was leaving, I did what he asked me to; not remind him about it and let him enjoy it. He was as fun and reckless as ever and knew how to lighten the mood with everyone. He also had brought in his letter to work (and Steve his papers). Soda worked up to Wednesday and Steve Thursday. Oh, and they were both guaranteed their jobs back when they returned (since they both were the best with cars). On Friday morning, Darry came in and woke us both up by opening the shades pulling the sheets off us.

"Rise and shine you two," Darry said. Soda and I both let out moans and rolled over.

"What're you doing?" Soda asked groggily.

"Waking you and Ponyboy up."

"Why?" I asked, "And how come you're not at work?"

"We're going somewhere," Darry replied, "And don't ask where. Just get dressed within the next ten minutes."

"I'm missing school?" I managed to ask.

"Once in a lifetime opportunity. Now hurry up!" he insisted. Soda rolled out of bed first and changed, then dragged me out (literally).

"Soda...I was gonna get up," I mumbled.

"Sure you were," he said laughing as he began to tickle me.

"Soda!" I exclaimed in-between breaths, "Stop!" Darry came to poke his head in, but instead of pulling him off me, he joined in with the festivities. I was always the ticklish one, and apparently that was never going to change. We all started laughing and I was definitely awake now. I was sad in a way, knowing that Soda wouldn't be around to do that to me anymore. As soon as Soda and Darry were done having their fun, and I was changed, the three of us headed to the truck.

"You're not telling us where we're going?" Soda asked.

"Nope...you'll just have to see when we get there," Darry answered.

I can't remember the last time the three of us got up this early to go somewhere. In fact, I don't think we ever have. It was only six thirty in the morning! There were a few bottles of Pepsi and chips and other random assortments to snack on when I climbed in the middle front seat (as always). The car ride was actually entertaining. Darry had some music playing on the radio while he drove, and we all kept ourselves entertained by finding random people in passing cars to make fun of and rate them on a scale of one to ten. A couple of times Soda even threw cheese puffs at a car. When we passed a certain sign and really weird looking trees, I began to think I knew where we were.

"Darry...we've been this way before haven't we? I mean not lately, but years back," I told him.

"Yeah...we have," he answered. He made a right turn on a side dirt street and I knew where we were going. It usually took three hours to get up here from our house; had it really been that long of a ride?

"We're going to our old place in the country, aren't we?" I asked.

Soda looked to me and asked, "How do you remember this stuff?"

"I dunno...I just do," I replied.

"Yes, we are," Darry confirmed. He drove a few miles down the back road and finally stopped by a large field with a few trees.

"I remember now," Soda said opening the door and hoping out, "That tree in the distance," he motioned, "That used to be where you and I climbed, Ponyboy. And where that little ditch is, that's where Darry tripped over a turtle on our last visit and fell." We all began laughing remembering that moment; Darry had denied it for weeks, but Soda, dad, and I all saw it. Darry and I got out of the truck too and looked around. It'd been about three years since we'd last been out here and nothing had changed a bit.

"C'mon, let's head this way," Darry motioned with his head. As we entered the field, Darry was ahead of us while Soda and I lagged behind a bit. All of a sudden, Soda took off running with a grin towards Darry. When Soda came into range, he jumped on Darry's back completely unexpectedly. Darry had no idea what hit him until Soda started just plain out laughing and grinning along with me.

"Why you little rascal," Darry smiled and said while putting his arms up to support Soda's legs.

"Alright Ponyboy, you're next," Soda called over his shoulder.

"How am I supposed to get on?" I asked laughing, thinking he was crazy.

"Are you trying to kill me? I'm just kidding, come on Ponyboy, I can handle ya," Darry told me looking over his shoulder and motioning to get on.

"Pony! Pony!" Soda began chanting and grinning his famous reckless grin.

"But seriously, I can't jump that high!" I told them.

"Darry, back up a little bit, that way Pony can jump off the rock for more height," Soda instructed. Darry did so and made some smart remark about trusting him where to go. "Alright, I think this should work," Soda said. He went back to chanting "Pony!" again and even Darry joined in. I laughed and drew in a breath, then running towards them, I jumped on the rock and landed on Soda's back. I was pretty sure Darry was going to drop all three of us, but Soda caught me and Darry had a pretty good jest of things. "Yee-haw! Told ya it'd all work out!"

"Sure did Pepsi-Cola," Darry answered smiling as he began walking a little bit. I was tempted to ask if he was gonna drop us, but I decided not to and to just trust him. I guess he really is stronger than he looks at times. We (or should I say Darry) walked up towards the waterfront a bit and along this little path that was there. It was so nice; the sun was out, it wasn't too hot or cold, and no one was around.

A few minutes later I did ask, "How are we supposed to get down?"

"Well...by doing something like this," Darry said as he turned around and let go of Soda's legs. I was the first to hit the water since Soda let go of my legs to grab Darry's neck, but even that led to those two tumbling into the water together. Resurfacing, the three of us just looked at each other and laughed.

"That was good, I will admit," I told him.

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," Darry looked to me and winked.

"Well by the looks of it, you got more than that," Soda added on laughing. I started cracking up too, because Darry was wearing his black tee shirt that showed off his muscles and clung to his now wet body. Now that was a comeback. Darry tried to put his tough face on and swiped some water at Soda. Soda did the same back to him, and it just turned into the three of us having some all out water war—in and out—of the water. The water was a little cool for being October, but none of us minded a bit. As that died down, I ran up the bank wiping water out of my face before Soda could tackle me back in again. Darry emerged too along with Soda a few steps behind him. I was now fully aware that I was dripping head to toe in a tee shirt, jeans, socks and shoes with no change of clothes in the car.

"Man, did that ever feel good," Darry said as he rung out his tee shirt.

"Sure did," I replied, "Except we're absolutely soaked."

"Clothes dry now, don't they?" Darry teased.

"Maybe on you, but the world has a way of turning things on me."

"I don't suppose you have a towel or anything in your truck?" Soda asked coming up to me and Darry.

"Nope, sorry," Darry told him, "But whenever you're hungry, I have multiple sandwiches."

Laughing I said, "Because that's totally the same thing."

"Watch it now, if you plan on eating while we're here. Soda and I can easily not leave you anything."

"So we heading back to eat or not? All this talk is making me hungry!" Soda exclaimed. The three of us walked the ten minutes or so back to the truck and took our pick of food. I didn't even notice the cooler there until now. When Soda went to dig out the left over cheese puffs and Pepsi's from the front seat, he also found one of our footballs and yelled to me, "Hey Ponyboy, think fast!" I turned his way and caught the ball he threw.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked. Darry came from around the back to see what we were doing.

"Well, you could run," Darry suggested.

"What?" He began running towards me with a smirk and I took off like a bullet running with the wind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Soda called, "I've got your back Pony, pass it to me!" He was about even with Darry, but I took the chance of throwing him the ball anyway. Darry tipped it with his fingers, but Soda managed to dive for it and catch it. I was still running with the wind through the grass keeping an eye to Soda behind me. Darry was gaining on him so he threw it back to me. I caught it, but Darry tackled me to the ground which caused me to fumble. He moved off me to get the ball and down came Soda to get it too. Darry beat him to it, but we just lay there afterwards. I looked over to him and out of the blue, started laughing (again).

"What's so funny?" Darry asked.

"I don't even know...Just us. One minute we're in the lake, then at the truck, and now laying in the middle of the field." Darry smiled and leaned over to ruffle my hair, then over to Soda and did the same thing.

"What was that for?" Soda asked smiling too.

"For being my kid brothers."

After lying there another minute or so, the three of us got up and headed back to the truck (again). This time, I had a sandwich— a half of peanut butter with strawberry jelly. Darry had two hams and Swiss cheese ones, and Soda had two peanut butter and banana sandwiches. I can never understand how he eats peanut butter and banana as a combo, but hey, that's Soda for you. We finished up the cheese puffs and Pepsi's with those on the back of the pick-up truck. I looked out across the field remembering so many times we'd had here before. It hurt, but I knew it always would. I looked from a smiling Darry to a reckless Soda. It was so nice just the three of us hanging out; we hadn't done anything like this in a _long _time. But that's when I understood why Darry took us out here: because it would be just us three, no one else. With it being Soda's last day, he wanted the three of us to be able to have some time together and forget that things were going to change. Man I'm sure glad he thought of this.

"This was a good idea, Darry," I told him as the three of us just sat with our feet dangling off the back of the truck and looking across the field, "I never would've thought of it."

"He's right," Soda said, "It's been nice hanging out just us. I forgot what the country is like until now."

"We hadn't been up here in a long time, and with certain events I thought it might be time," Darry explained.

"After all, it's...um...it's gonna be a while until the three of us are together after today," Soda mentioned looking at the ground. It's the first time _he_ brought up the subject about leaving to any of us. We were all quiet after that, because everything was starting to really sink in for the first time since last week. His bag of things he needed to bring to the station was mostly packed and had been sitting in the laundry room for a few days...

"I..." I started to say while Darry and Soda turned to look at me, "I wish it wasn't."

"Me too, Ponyboy. Me too," Darry said putting his hand on my arm.

"Man, I'm gonna miss you guys so much," Soda said as he moved so we were in a somewhat circle/triangle form, "We've worked so hard to stick together and I feel...I feel like I'm the one who's gonna blow everything."

"You're not gonna blow it," Darry told him, "And it aint your fault for having to go serve the country. When have we ever let anything come between us three?"

"I know...it's just hard to imagine leaving all this."

"I feel the same way," I said, "I mean about picturing things without ya. I really am gonna miss you, Soda." Soda grasped me into a hug and Darry said, "I'm gonna miss you too, little buddy."

"Get over here," Soda said cracking a smile to him. The three of us hugged and stayed like that for a minute or so. We may be a couple of greasers, but we're also a couple of brothers who are closer than most.

"You promise to write?" I asked Soda after we broke apart and went back to dangling our feet.

"Of course, Ponyboy. As often as I can," Soda replied putting his left arm around my neck. He did the same thing to Darry who was to his right. The three of us sat there for a long time. Sometimes talking about memories of the country that weren't too painful, and sometimes not saying anything at all. Eventually Darry checked his watch and we could see it was reading close to one o'clock.

"We should probably be heading back huh?" I asked noticing the expression on his face.

"Yeah, we probably should. Got a three hour drive ahead of us and I'm sure some people wanting to see us," Darry answered climbing off the back where we'd been. It was true though; Two-bit and Steve had probably been wondering where we went and would want to spend some time together as a whole gang. This would include Shannon, since her and Soda actually hadn't spent that much time together since the night he told her about the letter; It probably had something to do with not wanting to say their good-byes. Last I knew we were all going down to the station together on Saturday, even though I'm not quite sure how yet. We couldn't all fit in Darry's truck (since it could only fit three, four at the most. And there was gonna be six of us).

"Well I think we got everything either in the truck or on the back here," Darry said completing his survey. I drew in a breath and let out a sigh while Soda and I got off to make out way to the front too.

The ride back was quiet, but it wasn't the awkward bad kind. Soda and I had partially fallen asleep when Darry nudged us to tell us we're home. We were home maybe ten minutes before Two-bit and Steve came barging in.

"Well look-e here, if it aint The Curtis Brothers," Steve said.

"Where've you lot been off to today? The only reason we knew you're back now is we saw your car when we were coming out of the convenient store," Two-bit added on.

"We went on a little road trip," Soda answered for us, "Doesn't concern you where."

"Well it's about time you're back! Cause we've got some partying to do!" Two-bit let out a few high pitch whistles after, "Where do we start first?"

"You guys talked to Shannon?" Soda asked.

"Yep, came over with us one of the times we stopped by to see if y'all were back," Steve told him. Soda nodded and headed over to the phone to invite her over because apparently Two-bit had just invited Steve and himself for dinner (it wasn't said directly, but definitely implied).

"Good thing I bought extra meat for enchiladas," Darry mentioned. We could've easily ordered pizza or something, but being Soda's last night here it was probably better to make something homemade.

"You have that much?" I asked surprisingly.

"I sure hope so," Darry said as he took the meat out to defrost some more. He went on to clean the stuff out of his car while the rest of us played a game of poker before Shannon came. Darry was making his last trip in with the bottles of Pepsi when she did arrive, so he let her in. "You like enchiladas?" he asked.

"Love them and anything else Mexican," she answered heading over to Soda.

"Great, because that's what I'm cooking up for dinner."

"Hey there," Soda said pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Hi," she said back simply. I could tell she was thinking about tomorrow; at this point everyone was. But some people (like Steve and Two-bit) didn't show it too much.

We all just hung out like we did practically everyday until dinner was done, and afterwards I tried to help Darry clean up a bit. Of course near dark, Two-bit suggested going down to the lot to play a game of football all together. We were all pretty into picking teams since the last time we had even teams was with Johnny and Dally. It was me, Soda, and Two-bit against Darry, Shannon, and Steve. There were no rules, 'only common sense' as Darry called it. We would play until one team reached twenty-one points. This got...very entertaining to say the least. Shannon hadn't played football with us before, so Two-bit would try smart talking her and getting her to do random things. She was too smart for him though and played pretty well. There was one point in the game where the score was 10-14 (with us loosing). Steve had just caught the football and was running towards the end zone with Shannon as backup, when Soda and I came running from behind. I tried to jump on Steve's back but only caught his left shoulder, so when Steve tried to shove me off, I used my leg to bring him down while the shove caused me to hit Soda, who grabbed onto Shannon and pulled her down. Steve landed on me pretty hard and I thought I'd dislocated my shoulder. He rolled off me cursing (since he thought he was gonna score) and I grabbed my shoulder for support.

I heard Two-bit say shortly after, "Watch it now Soda, wait till you're alone to try anything!" I looked to see that Soda had fallen on top of Shannon with his arms around her waist. They both blushed and if we hadn't been playing a game, I'm pretty sure he would've gone over and punched Two-bit in the face.

"You alright there, Ponyboy?" Darry asked me coming over with Two-bit. I realized I was still sitting on the ground with my right hand on my left shoulder. "Can you move it?" I stretched my arm out and moved it up and down slowly, although it did smart a lot. Darry looked at it and said, "It's probably just bruised. You'll have to ice it up when we get back."

"So we gonna finish this game or what?" Soda asked after he helped up Shannon.

"Hell yeah we are!" Steve yelled. After playing just over a half an hour more, Darry's team ended up beating us 21-20. It was nice getting to play with everyone and again, and it wasn't going to last. The six of us walked back home afterwards goofing around. Steve and Soda were trying to walk on their hands in the grass along the sidewalk (despite they got arrested once for it. But this time it was dark and they were with us), Two-bit had thrown me across his shoulders sideways like he was lifting a weight (after doing a few flips himself), and Darry had picked up Shannon and put her half way over one of his shoulders after they got attempting to do some cartwheels.

"I had no idea everyone was so acrobatic," Shannon said.

"Got Darry to thank for that," I told her, "He took a class at the Y once and spent an entire summer teaching all of us stuff—Two-bit can you put me down now? This is hurting my ribs!" Shannon knew what I meant when I said 'all of us'. I'd told her all about the Soc, Windrixville, and Johnny and Dally the best I could. Anything that I didn't want to talk about, I'm pretty sure Soda filled her in with.

"Nope, not yet. Don't think I feel like it," he said simply.

"What do you mean you don't _feel_ like it?" I could see Darry shaking his head and laughing behind me.

"Here, I'll trade you, Two-bit," Darry told him.

Two-bit cocked his eye brow and said, "Fair trade I guess. Hey Soda, just thought I'd let ya know I'm gonna kid nap your girl." He set me down, thankfully, while Darry placed Shannon over Two-bit's shoulder and he took off running across the other side of the street jokingly.

"Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose in kidnapping, telling him what you're doing I mean?" I called to him laughing. Soda and Steve came back down to their feet to see what Two-bit was doing and started laughing and shaking their heads at him. There sure was only one Two-bit Mathews in the world.

"Aren't ya gonna go save her?" Darry asked, "Be the hero?" Two-bit was now just running back and forth still on the opposite side of the street.

"Nay, she'll be alright," Soda tried to say loud enough for her to hear it and nonchalantly. He waited a few more moments before saying, "On second thought, maybe." He took off after Two-bit, who purposely tried to get Soda to follow him. Finally, Two-bit stopped and set Shannon back down and pushed her into Soda's arms making some smart remark.


	14. Goodbyes

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 14: Good-byes**

When we finally did get back to the house, Steve cranked up the stereo almost as loud as it would go. Soda held out his hand to Shannon with a funny smile on his face, and then began dancing in the living room with her. It wasn't surprising when Two-bit joined in too after downing a beer or two. Two-bit pulled me up to dance with him, even though I had a bag of ice on my shoulder like Darry thought I should do. Everything was one giant party and pretty fun. I dug out some chips and pop while Darry got stuff out to make Soda's second favorite dessert: strawberry shortcake. There was a mixture of popcorn and pillow fights and contests of who could do handstands the longest (weird, I know). As things started to die down, it became apparent that Two-bit and Steve were gonna spend the night here, so Darry told Soda that Shannon could stay the night too. Sometime when Two-bit and I were timing how many chips Steve could eat in a minute (which was nearly impossible because he was taking handfuls at a time), Shannon must've called home because I heard her say something about it being fine, but she'd need a change of clothes for tomorrow.

"Wait, I think we actually have a pair still," Soda said to her, "From that one time Pony was washing the truck and we had that hose fight and laid your clothes out on the railing."

"So that's where they went!" she exclaimed laughing, " I was wondering where they went." As it got late, we'd all made ourselves pretty comfy out in the living room with a big mess too. I was on the floor in-between the coffee table and couch, Steve was in front of the coffee table, Shannon and Soda to my left closest to the kitchen, Two-bit was on the couch, and Darry in his arm chair. I'm not sure when I started to doze off, but when I woke up not long after, most of the lights in our house were off but the TV was still going.

It sounded like most of us were asleep until I heard Soda whisper to Shannon, "Hey, come with me." I pretended to be asleep while they stepped across us and opened the front door. I didn't bother waiting up because (a) I knew Soda probably just wanted a chance to see her alone and (b) I was too tired and thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

"I'm glad we got a few minutes alone," Shannon told me as we walked down the street.

"I couldn't stand it if we didn't," I replied wrapping my arm around her, "I'm sorry I haven't really been around much this week. I just...I just thought things were gonna be awkward with me leaving and all."

"Don't blame yourself; because I was the same way...I just didn't want to have to say good-bye."

"Hey, we've still got tonight and tomorrow morning," I tried to keep things positive, "Listen, I want you to have something," I added on taking out something from my pocket.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's an old horseshoe necklace I used to wear when I rode in rodeos," I replied showing it to her, "I just wanted you to have something from me."

She hugged me slowly and said, "I can't take it Soda, you should just keep it. Besides, I have that bracelet from my birthday."

"No, I want you to have it," I insisted smiling down to her, "Until I get back." Tearing up a little, she nodded and took it in her hand, deciding to wait until morning to put it on I guess.

"Soda, please be careful," she said, "I'm...I'm gonna miss you so much. It just feels like eight months hasn't been long enough. I've never had anyone who cared as much as you and..."

Before she could continue anymore I told her, "Hey, I'm gonna miss you too. But I promise, I'm gonna be fine. Alright?" She nodded and hugged me tightly. That's when I leaned in and kissed her deeply while holding her tightly against me. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck trying to get closer than we already were.

"What'd ya say to heading back?" I asked in-between kisses.

"Sounds good to me," she replied. I bent down and lifted her on my back, while we both laughed and headed back down the street towards the house.

"How'd you ever get into our window?" I asked as I went to the side of the house looking, "Ah, here's that stool." I then stood on it and pulled on the window, which actually opened. "Let's go in the back way." Shannon laughed as I picked her up and helped her threw the window as I followed soon after.

"I can't believe you fit through there!" Shannon exclaimed quietly.

"Would I have tried if didn't think I could?"

"Um, yes," she answered as I shut the window and turned towards her, "But that's what I love about you." I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed her in one movement. As the kiss became more heated I asked softly, "Do you trust me?"

"Always will," she replied back. She wrapped her hands around my neck again as I slowly moved us over to the bed.

* * *

When I was awoken by a car revving up its engine the next morning, I didn't want to move. Was it possible just to go back to sleep and hope it wasn't Saturday? When was the last time I didn't want it to be a weekend? Apparently that car had woken all of us up because when I went to change positions, three other blobs moved slowly too. When I glanced around, I realized how comfy I actually was on the floor. We must've had every single pillow and blanket in our house in the living by the looks of how everyone was buried in them; you could hardly tell who was who and there was hardly an inch of flooring that wasn't covered by something. It was still pretty early I could tell and we'd stayed up late partying, so it wasn't surprising that everyone fell back to sleep afterwards. The next time I woke up, Two-bit managed to hit my face with his hand dangling off the couch. At first I'd tried to go back to sleep, but then he started snoring so it woke Steve up too, who made some comment about shoving tissue in his mouth to make him stop. Steve then proceeded to grabbing the nearest shoe and throwing it at him, which made him stop.

"What the hell was that for?" Two-bit asked angrily lifting his head up.

"Did you know you snore like a train?" Steve asked him.

"Really? Because I thought it was more like a ferry boat," Two-bit snapped putting his face back in the pillow. I sat up and rubbed my eyes from the light coming in the front windows. Darry was awake and in the bathroom (I knew because I could hear his heavy footsteps), but I noticed that Soda and Shannon weren't in the living room, but the door to our room was closed. They must've come back in quietly and went in there to sleep even though we'd all made ourselves beds out here. Darry came out of the bathroom and mentioned a 'morning' to us.

"What was that entire racket about?" he asked.

"Two-bit was snoring and Steve and I woke him up," I told him, "And then Steve proceeded to throw a shoe at him to shut him up."

"Was that necessary?" Two-bit asked stretching.

"Sure as hell was," Steve replied lying on his back.

"Keep it down, Soda and Shannon are still asleep," Darry commanded. I noticed he looked tense and was avoiding saying anything about Soda (and Steve) leaving. I wondered if I looked as tense as him, since I was feeling the exact same way (or so I thought). "You guys hungry? I can start cooking some French toast or something."

"I think I ate too many chips," Steve mumbled, "But French toast sounds fine."

"I'll take some, Darry," I told him. Two-bit had put his head back in the pillow and simply raised a hand for his answer. I never really knew he wasn't a morning person until now. I eventually uncovered myself and managed to put a few of the blankets out all in one corner of the room. I also found a bag of water—that used to be ice—I'd kept on my shoulder overnight. It was still a little sore this morning and kind of bruised. Two-bit began to fully wake up along with Steve, but both just stayed where they were. When the first of the French toast was done, the three of us had just sat down around/near the table when the door to the bedroom opened and out came Soda followed by Shannon. He'd put on an old button up shirt since I'd last seen and Shannon had on one of his shirts again too. Darry eyed him suspiciously and Soda stared at him back, but neither said anything. But just the way they looked at each other, it felt like Darry knew something the rest of us didn't, but he didn't even say a thing.

"Morning guys," Soda announced, "I'm just gonna go hop in the shower and I'll be right out," he gestured towards the bathroom. There were a few echoes of, 'morning' that followed.

"Morning stowaway, wondered where you went," Steve told him as he moved into the bathroom.

"Morning," Shannon said coming into the kitchen, "It smells good."

"I made French toast, want any?" Darry offered.

"Yes please," she replied taking a plate that was on the counter. After Darry gave her a couple pieces, she sat next to me at the table and asked, "Sleep good?"

"Actually...yes," I replied, "I didn't think I would, but I sure was comfy."

"Sure looks like it was." The rest of the morning was quiet. I took a quick shower after Soda got out, and Shannon did the same after me.

"Should've just got out the hose and finished ya off like dogs," Darry mumbled. It was one of the few things he said all morning. Most of it he spent wandering from room to room. The next thing he said while starting to clean a few dishes was, "Hey, just as a heads up...we've gotta leave here at twelve-thirty, which gives us about an hour." After that, the whole house was awkward. Steve had to make a quick trip back to his house and get his things and Soda had to make sure everything of his was packed too.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked Darry when Steve came back with his bag.

"Two-bit's," he answered, "That is if his lazy ass ever brought it over this morning."

"I've been back with it for fifteen minutes," Two-bit protested. Show's how aware I was: I didn't even see him leave. "Any words from your old man?" he asked Steve.

"He told me, 'Don't turn your back or you'll end up with a stick shoved up your ass," Steve said simply, "At least that's something." Soda emerged from the laundry room with his bag and dressed in just a plain green tee shirt and jeans like Steve. Both had to pick them up from the nearest military office the other day.

"You ready?" Darry asked even though he knew the answer.

"I guess so."

In the car, Darry decided to drive since he was the only one who could keep the attention for that long. It was normally a two hour drive from where we live to Oklahoma City, but with some construction on one of the main roads it was going to take longer. Two-bit's car only had four seats, but we managed. Two-bit sat in the passenger's seat, I sat behind him, Soda sat behind Darry with Shannon on his lap, and Steve squeezed in on the floor. No one said anything, and if they did it was something short and simple. This remains one of the only times our gang was completely still and silent for over five minutes. When we reached the station, Darry pulled into a spot a few isles from the main office and went around to the back to get Soda and Steve's things while we all piled out of the car.

"You gotta get a ticket or anything?" I asked Soda.

"No, just supposed to show them my letter so I can board," he replied taking his bag from Darry. It was obvious who was heading for the same destination as Soda and Steve, because they were the ones wearing green tee shirts, had one bag, and were accompanied by family and friends. We didn't bother looking at the signs where to go, we just followed some people. After we got out back by the bus, a tall and lean looking man offered to take Soda and Steve's bags to put underneath the bus. They handed them over and the guy continued on to a few other people too. I couldn't help but look on Darry's watch and see it was two fifty. That's when I got this giant knot in my stomach, knowing we were going to have to say good-bye.

"Well I guess I'll start," Steve said breaking the silence, "All this quiet is really starting to suck." He turned to Two-bit first and they gave each other a quick chest pound.

"I have to admit, it's gonna be quiet without ya," Two-bit told him while doing so.

"I'll miss your pain in the ass snoring," he remarked as they both cracked smiles. I noticed that Two-bit's usual spark wasn't in his eyes for the first time in a long time.

Next, Steve held out his fist to me and I pounded it saying, "Take care." It was a lame thing to say really, but that was the relationship Steve and I had; We either fought, said little, or didn't say anything to each other. He nodded in agreement and told me, "Thanks, Pony." When he got to Darry, he cracked a smile.

Darry wrapped one of his arms around his neck and rustled his hair saying, "You watch Soda here and come back in one piece, you hear?"

"I hear ya," he replied flipping the back of Darry's head to let him go. Last was Shannon, who gave Steve a quick hug. "Don't worry, I'll take care of your man here," he told her motioning his head toward Soda (who was just kind of standing back letting everyone say something individually).

She managed a quick smile and said, "Be safe."

"Well I better get on and get some seats," Steve said, "We'll talk soon." We nodded/waved as he climbed up the stairs to the bus and did the same.

"Well...I guess I can't avoid this now," Soda spoke up stepping forward.

Two-bit and he did a quick hug and said, "Gonna miss ya, take care, man."

"I'll miss ya too...hey, you snore?" Two-bit smiled and made a small attempt to whack his head. When Soda moved over to me, I had my arms wrapped around him in a second. I was pretty close to bawling right then and there, and I'm pretty sure I did let a few tears slip despite I was trying not to.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Soda," I told him, "Please come back."

Soda squeezed me and said, "Ponyboy, you have no idea how much I'll miss you too. Just try not to worry too much, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll try," I said. He squeezed me again long and hard before we finally broke apart and he wrapped his arms around Darry too.

"You sure as hell come back here breathing," Darry more so commanded.

"You take care of Ponyboy and Shannon real good and it's a deal." Since we'd all passed the cheesy mark earlier yesterday, the three of us hugged together one last time before it was just down to Shannon. She had tears developing in her eyes when Soda stood facing her, and they both stared at each other before he took a few steps forward and they grasped each other.

"Oh Sodapop..." she said quietly, "Please, please, come back home."

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head saying, "I will." Sighing he added on, "Just remember I love you."

"I love too, Soda." And for the first time after that, Soda kissed her hard and long a couple times in front of Darry, Two-bit, and I, obviously not caring completely who was watching. Before he parted, he whispered something in her ear which made them both show faint smiles, but we weren't in range to hear that one.

"I'm sorry guys, but it looks like we're about ready to go," Soda said looking towards the bus and the remaining people making their way to it. He gave us one last wave and good-bye before climbing on the bus with the rest of the people.

I looked to Darry who had on those pleading eyes he'd given me at the hospital that one time and at mom and dad's funeral. I knew for a fact that I must look similar. Shannon came over and now stood to my right with Two-bit behind me somewhere. She was silently crying a little harder now and I was about to put my arm around her or something until I saw a pair of hands slip around her arms and rub them gently. She was a little surprised and turned to see it was Two-bit, which even surprised me. The bus closed its doors and started up the engine. Darry put a hand on my shoulder and I could see Shannon allowed herself to lean onto Two-bit as the bus finally began to drive away.


	15. The Holidays

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 15: The Holiday's.**

**A/N: The last couple chapters have been pretty long, so this one is nice one that's a little on the shorter side.**

We watched as the bus pulled out of the lot and onto the main road.

After it was out of site, Darry finally spoke up, "Well...we should probably get heading back. Got about a two and a half hour drive ahead of us." Two-bit and I nodded and Darry took his hand off my shoulder as the four of us walked back to the car.

"You go on and sit up front, Ponyboy," Two-bit told me, "I'll sit in the back." Again, I just nodded and climbed in the passenger's seat. The ride back was even quieter than the ride there, which I didn't think was even possible. I could see in the rear view mirror that Two-bit had let Shannon rest her head on his shoulder to cool down. I'd never really seen Two-bit act like this around anyone before, but I knew he was just being a good friend.

"Darry, do you think you could drop me off at my house?" Shannon asked as we entered Tulsa.

"Sure, no problem," Darry answered, "What's your address?" She told him and he turned down the road and into the driveway of the third house on the left.

"Thanks for dinner and everything," she told us opening her door, "I'll see you guys later."

"It's no problem," Darry replied, "Just remember if you need anything, call or stop by." She smiled and nodded and said good-bye to all of us. Once we pulled in back home, we thanked Two-bit for letting us use his car and he thanked us for driving him, and then he headed back home too. It was down to just me and Darry now...and I really wish it wasn't. Inside, it didn't even feel like the same house despite the fact everything was where we left it hours earlier. I wanted to go lay down, but found it hard to even go near my room.

"Are you um...getting hungry or anything?" Darry asked me.

I shook my head, "No. I think I'm just gonna lye down, actually." He didn't ask why, because I'm pretty sure he was gonna go do the same thing by the looks of him. Instead of going to my room, I went over to the couch. I could see Darry looking at me strangely, but he didn't say anything for the time being and headed for his room too.

* * *

I wish I could say things went almost back to normal, but they didn't. I stopped eating as much chocolate cake in the morning, wasn't running as fast as I normally do at indoor track, and I slept on the couch everyday for two weeks. The only reason that that stopped was because Darry was getting worried about me, and he doesn't need to be worrying about me if he has to worry about Soda. But even Darry couldn't escape the changing. He was working extra shifts, pulling more muscles, and sometimes didn't even make dinner some nights because he knew neither of us would eat it. Two-bit still came over a lot, but not everyday like he'd been doing. But that could just be for a ton of different reasons. Shannon hadn't stopped by in a long time either. I'd see her at school and we'd talk briefly in the halls sometimes, but that was about it. The truth is I wish she would hang around more, because everything just feels so...empty I guess the word is. I was doing homework after school one day, and Darry was already home from work, when there was a knock at our front door. We both turned to see Shannon standing there.

I went over and opened it saying, "Hey there, you know you don't have to knock."

"Hi Ponyboy. I know...but it would just feel weird if I didn't." I stepped out of the way to let her in.

"Sorry it's a little messy; I was just trying to get some homework done."

"It's fine, really. I just wanted to stop by."

"Nice seeing you again, Shannon," Darry said giving her a smile.

"Nice seeing you too," she called back over to him and took a seat on the couch.

"So...how've you been?" I asked.

"I've been...okay. And you and Darry?" she asked as Darry headed out the front door to get the mail that just came.

"We've been fine...But truth be told it's quiet."

She nodded, "I know what you mean."

"You know you're more than welcome to come hang out here, right? I don't want ya to feel that ya gotta be invited."

She nodded, "I know...it's just been hard I guess. I thought things would be too weird or it would make you and Darry feel uncomfortable or something." Darry came back looking through the mail and pulled out one certain envelope on top.

"We got a letter," Darry said holding it up, "It's from Soda." Shannon and I both looked up to Darry, who set down the rest of the stack and opened it. It'd been almost a month since he'd left the bus station and this was his first letter. It had been sent yesterday according to the date on the top. Darry pulled it out and read aloud,

_Darry, Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Shannon,  
Sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to send a letter before now, but things here have been insanely busy. The training is tough and draining, but it's because they're trying to get us all ready so they can send us overseas. Because our unit has completed the number of hours needed, we ship off in two days for Vietnam. I'll send another letter as soon as we're stationed somewhere and I can have the exact address you can write back to. Sorry it's kind of short, but I have to go. Oh, and by the way, Steve is sitting here on the bunk as I write this and says, "Make damn sure you send some chocolate cake to our new residence." Exact quote: no lie. _

_Take care,_

_Sodapop _

It was nice to finally hear from Soda (and Steve's little comment). That was pretty much the only thing running through my mind when I read it. Darry left the letter sitting on the coffee table for Two-bit to read it later, knowing he'd want to. I re-read the letter again, fully realizing it was mid-November, which it didn't feel like. To me, it still could've been sometime in August.

Later that night while I was walking back from the store, this stingray passed me and looked strangely familiar. It pulled into a drive ahead and turned around, pulling over and stopping in front of me. I stopped now too, because out of the car got Cherry.

"Ponyboy, I've wanted to talk to you," she said coming up to me.

"You have?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," she replied, "It's just...I heard a few weeks back about Sodapop getting his draft letter and I wanted to know how you were doing."

"Who'd you hear it from?" I asked. She didn't really know Soda personally, so it was kind of weird.

"A few people I know who go to the DX quite a bit."

"Oh...well...I'm okay I guess. Got a letter from his training camp today; he officially leaves for Vietnam tomorrow."

"Are you really okay?" she asked leaning on the hood of her car.

"For now," I told her. Which was the truth; there wasn't anything significant to worry about yet. Not as long as he was in Oklahoma.

She looked at me and after a few seconds nodded, "Okay. If you ever need to talk or anything...I'll be around."

I nodded back, "Thanks, Cherry." She gave me a little smile and got back in her car, driving back in the direction she'd been going in before.

* * *

If I thought I was bad when Soda and Steve first left, I was definitely getting worst. Thanksgiving was yesterday and we hadn't heard anything from Soda or Steve since the day before they were to leave for Vietnam. But after all, that had been about a week and a half ago, and I'm sure that it takes a while for mail to come across the Pacific Ocean. Anyway, back to Thanksgiving. For the past couple years, Darry, Soda, and I would help cook a turkey, potatoes, and other assortments of food, while the rest of the gang would come over and we'd play football and just hang out. This year with it just being Darry and I, we only had Two-bit left, so we invited Shannon too. She had her own family thing to go to, but not until after our dinner so she agreed to come over here first. Things just weren't the same, even though we definitely had some good laughs. One of which involving Two-bit slipping on some mashed potatoes and sending the roles flying in the air. It was the next day that we finally got the letter we'd all been waiting for. This one started out:

_Darry, Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Shannon,_

_We've been in Vietnam for almost two weeks, and we've already traveled about twenty miles on foot. Sorry I couldn't write sooner, but I've been wanting to. I don't know if you'll get this by Thanksgiving, but just thought I'd wish y'all a happy one anyway. Wish I could've been there. Oh yeah, I don't think I mentioned to you before about the haircuts Steve and I got when we got to the training camp. Man, Two-bit, you would be cracking jokes left and right if you could see us now. Now I guess I know how you felt `bout your hair, Ponyboy, when you'd disguised yourself after everything. But I guess they can't have a bunch of soldiers with greasy hair running around in a foreign country. What kind of impression would that make? (Feel free to laugh). I know these letters kind of suck with how long I've been gone so far, but I haven't been in one place for longer than two days. Below is the address and instructions for forwarding mail to Steve and myself. I've gotta get some sleep, so I'll hear from ya soon I hope._

_Miss you guys,_

_Sodapop. _

That night before I went to bed, I took out a piece of paper and replied to Soda's letter with the address shown. I started filling him in on things about Thanksgiving and about Two-bit's incident. I also told him about how I wished he was still here to talk to, because there were just a million thoughts in my head, and I'm not sure what any of them mean. I'd written as much as I could think of in about fifteen minutes, so I turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

When the holidays started coming up, I began trying to think of what I could possibly get Darry. Anytime anyone asked what he wanted, he'd always reply, "It's fine, you don't need to get me anything." That's exactly what he told me earlier in the year for his birthday. In my second letter I sent Soda, I decided to ask him what to get Darry. I'd been thinking somewhere along the lines of a new watch (since he always wore his one). When Soda replied almost a week later, he'd said it was a great idea, we should both pitch in, and to get half of the money from him. Because he didn't know if another letter would reach us in time for Christmas, he'd included 'cards' to us not to be opened until Christmas day. Steve even wrote too, but didn't have much to say other than that he was doing pretty well and still wanted that chocolate cake. I knew where Soda kept his extra money (in the middle sock drawer in the very back), so after I found a silver colored one I liked and wasn't too expensive, I got out twenty five dollars. On top of that, I got him a new wallet just from me. I was pleased with my findings, and on Christmas morning so was he.

"You didn't need to get me these," Darry said smiling and observing the watch and wallet. For Two-bit's pleasure, I included a wallet size photo of him in the wallet itself.

"The watch was from both me and Soda. Oh and here's the card he told me to give you," I replied pulling it out of my back pocket.

"I like them, thank you. I got a few things for you too," Darry said motioning towards our mini tree we'd set up. I headed over and pulled out the two unwrapped gifts he'd motioned too. The first one I opened was a book called _Storm Trooper._ The second one was a little thicker and titled _Mr. Fairlie's Final Journey_.

"Gee Darry, thanks," I told him looking at both of the books. He knew I was getting bored of the few books we had around here, and somehow must've remembered when he'd been out a couple times.

"You're welcome; I don't know if they're any good, but they got good write ups in the paper," he told me, "Thought you'd need something to keep ya busy."

"I do," I said robotically reading the back covers of both books. I then remembered that I hadn't opened my card from Soda, so I headed into my room and grabbed it off the top dresser. It pretty much said the same things as some of his letters to me did, but this time he'd wrote more about how he'd miss being there for Christmas this year, and wrote down a few memorable moments of the past. The house was pretty much quiet the rest of the day. We had Two-bit over for dinner, who brought with him a chocolate cake as a 'gift' for Darry and I.

"It's not to make up for the past year, since there aint enough cakes in Oklahoma to cover that, but it's something," Two-bit said as he placed it on the counter. For dinner I helped Darry cook ham, cheesy potatoes, and we also had some coleslaw, rolls, and cranberry jelly stuff. I really missed Soda today, because Christmas had always been his favorite time of the year.

Last year he and I put some shaving cream on Steve's chin while he was sleeping, along with some old Santa hat he found in the hallway closet. When Steve woke up, he was furious and chased Soda around the house for a good ten minutes. Except he never got all the shaving cream off and didn't notice the hat, which had Two-bit on the ground practically crying and Darry and I nearly down there with him. I wondered what they were doing over in Vietnam to celebrate. Would Soda try and pull some similar prank like last year? Even though it wasn't the perfect Christmas, I had to admit that it was a pretty darn good one.


	16. One January Night

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 16: One January Night.**

**A/N: I had a hard time deciding to make this 1 or 2 chapters...but either way this chapter is also one of my favorites I've written, so I hope you enjoy! **

The next month passed by like molasses at times and at other times it went by quickly. The times it did go by quickly were when I had to study for mid-term exams. It was now the last week of January. Mid-winter break started on Monday (today is Thursday), and having just started a new marking period, there wasn't too much school work that had to be done; tonight anyway. Two-bit was over at our house catching up on some sleep after partying all night at Jay's, and I was just finishing up some Algebra for Darry to check after he was done cooking stew. The last time he used to check my math (or anything homework for that matter) was after everything with Johnny and Dally. I wasn't doing too badly in school (although I was getting lost in thoughts way too easily), but since I was the only one in range for Darry to worry about, he was more on top of things with me than he was before.

"Hey Ponyboy, do you eat carrots in the stew or not?" Darry called from the kitchen, "I can't remember."

"Yeah, I eat them. As long as they aint the yellow kind," I answered. The phone rang and I called, "I'll get it!" I headed over to pick it up and found Shannon on the other line. She'd been over yesterday for the first time since New Years Eve.

"Hey there, Pony," she said when I answered, "I was just wondering if you happened to find a black jacket after I left yesterday?" she asked. I could see that Two-bit was now awake and looking at me.

"Hi Shannon," I said so Darry and Two-bit would know who it was. We'd gotten into a bad habit of jumping whenever the phone rang, afraid that it'd be bad news about Steve or Soda since not many people called that often. I looked around and Darry mouthed a 'what?' "Yep, I found the jacket behind the couch this morning." Darry nodded and went back to working on his stew.

"Oh good, thanks, I thought I might've left it at the bank," she said.

"Well it'll be here whenever you come by again. I'll have Darry hang it up in the laundry room."

"Thanks, Pony. Sorry, but I've gotta go. My mom needs to use the phone. I'll talk to ya later."

"Alright, bye," I replied hanging up the phone, "That was Shannon; she just wanted to know if any of us found her black jacket she left over here last night." Two-bit had awoken now from the phone ringing and turned on the TV to the news. But as soon as it said something about Vietnam he flipped it off instantly. None of us wanted to hear anything that had to do with it.

"Alright, looks like this is about done. Come and help yourselves when you're ready," Darry announced getting out three bowls.

"I've got my math on the coffee table for later," I told Darry.

"Just remind me to look at it," he said. He was looking tired after getting up a few hours earlier than normal for work since they'd been predicting wet weather and needed to get the finishing touches of a roof on.

"I guess I'll have myself somethin' to eat," Two-bit said hopping of the couch, "Don't think I've eaten anything since this morning."

"That's cause you've been asleep," I said as I scooped some strew into my bowl and sat at the table.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I need to pick up some nails to patch up a leg at our kitchen table at my house," Two-bit said digging in.

"I actually need some supplies for an in class project," I added in.

"Come on out with me tonight If ya want," Two-bit replied.

"Can I, Darry?"

"Your homework's done?" Darry double checked.

"Yes."

He sighed and nodded, "I guess so, since it's for school. But you're to be back here no later than nine thirty." It was only six thirty now, but with Two-bit, we both knew he wouldn't just go where he needed to. After I helped with the dishes when I was done eating, I went into my room to room to grab an extra jacket and put my shoes on.

"Alright, we'll be back, Darry," I called as we headed out the door.

"Adios," Darry called back waving a hand. It was dark outside now and a light freezing rain was falling, and by the looks of it, it had been for a little while now.

"Hey Pony, think you could brush off the back windshield so ice don't form?" Two-bit asked as he began to do the same thing to his front windshield. I didn't even realize that he drove it over. I nodded and did as he asked, then hopped in the passenger's seat.

We decided to head up to this hardware store about fifteen minutes away for the nails and any other tools Two-bit thought he might need, and then over to the supplies store down the road from that. More specifically, I needed some poster board, glue, and a pack of these certain kind of markers. Just before we pulled into the supply store called Aaron's, this black Ford truck nearly clipped the back end of Two-bit's car.

Honking the horn, Two-bit yelled out his window, "Hey! Watch where you're driving! Sheesh, people these days. Pony, when you start driving..." Two-bit started listing things I should and shouldn't do as he parked and we went into the store.

After I got what I needed. I noticed the parking was a little slick. I popped open the hood of Two-bit's trunk and put my stuff in. Two-bit was waiting behind the wheel beginning to munch on the fries and Cokes he'd headed across the street and got while I checked out. On the way home, he procrastinated and took us down some back roads and other streets just to blow off time. We had the radio up pretty loud and were just hanging out. As we pulled up to this one intersection, we'd slowed down for the red light, but it turned green within five seconds. Just as we started crossing the intersection, I noticed these bright lights to my right. When I turned to look, I could see the outline of a truck similar to the one that nearly hit us earlier; except this time it was coming straight towards us.

Just as Two-bit noticed the bright headlights too, I yelled, "Two-bit, watch out!" But it was no use. He swerved and tried to slam on the breaks, but we hit a patch of black ice which caused us to spin and the truck hit us head on, causing us to spin even more. There was the sound of shattering glass and crunching metal as we were upside down, right side up, and then upside down again. To be honest, I thought I was gonna die. I was gonna let Darry down for how hard he worked to keep he, Soda, and I together. I wasn't gonna be around if Soda and Steve returned from war. Wait, _if?_ Where did the _if_ come from? When had I gotten so doubtful? Finally, the spinning, crunching, and shattering stopped and all was still. I guess I didn't die after all. Or maybe I did and...Okay now my imagination was just running away. I on the other hand, was aching in many places and was too dizzy to open my eyes. I don't think they would stay open if I tried. No wait, I was positive they wouldn't stay open. I thought of Two-bit and wondered if he was alright, and somewhere to my left I think I could hear him talking. I wasn't sure at first though, because with me, anything was possible; especially when you're in a car that's upside down and probably near totaled. Despite my thoughts, I opened my eyes to look around briefly, and both my thoughts about the car and blacking out were confirmed.

When I began to come to, it felt like I was moving. But not on a stretcher or something, I was being dragged. The person's arms were underneath my armpits and my lower half was dragging against the pavement. Whoever was dragging me was breathing heavily and was in obvious pain. I just knew it had to of somehow been Two-bit.

"Come...on...Ponyboy...," Two-bit gasped out between breaths, "Ah hell Darry's gonna kill me." The nerve of him removing me and himself from the car. For all he could've known, I could've had a neck injury and left me paralyzed. Then Darry would definitely have killed him. I don't think he knew I was waking up, so I managed to find my legs and kick to try and help him out a bit. Seconds later, we both tumbled to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see Two-bit doubled over and wincing, yet cursing things like, "Get back here you low life...pieces of shit..." but I'm not sure who to. My guess was whoever hit us. I didn't bother to move or look around for other than what I could see of Two-bit and passerby's coming over. My head hurt, my ribs ached, my chest hurt a little while breathing, and my left arm especially smarted. The sound of sirens was evident in the distance now. I tried to think how Two-bit managed to get out of the car; Someone must've pulled him out, and he then came to get me, because there was no way I could even see him from where I had been.

"You...okay...Two-bit?" I managed to ask not moving and staring up at the sky. For having been freezing rain earlier, there were quite a few stars out now.

"Define okay," he replied back.

"Touché." The sirens and flashing lights were closer now, and people piled out of the police cars and fire trucks making their way to Two-bit and I.

"Don't move, kid," a paramedic told me first noticing I was conscious, "Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Pretty much everything," I replied wincing as he touched my ribs. More people came over and everything got too confusing and eventually they stopped asking me stupid questions. What did they really think the answer was going to be for the question, "Is there anything that hurts more?" I was just hit by a truck and rolled over in what was left of it; I wasn't exactly jumping for joy. I could see with my peripheral vision as I was being loaded to a stretcher, that Two-bit was being loaded into an ambulance too. I could see and hear he was trying to keep things light, but he was hurting and I hoped he was gonna be alright. In the ambulance, they took my vitals and everything and I told them my name, age, where I lived, who my guardian was, ect.

"If its okay," I said, "Can I be the one to call my older brother?" For some apparent reason, I wanted to be the one to tell Darry about everything. Because with Soda over in Vietnam, I thought if he heard this sort of news from some random doctors, it might just break him down—especially after the auto wreck with mom and dad. "I know it's weird...but we've been through a lot."

"We'll see," the paramedic named Jack answered, "It depends on how the x-rays and tests come out." He tried to be nice and keep the conversation on school and stuff, but I was too out of it to respond with anything more than a one word answer half the time. At the hospital, they did a bunch of x-rays, started an IV, and did a bunch of other tests. I couldn't tell you how much I honestly hated this place (not that that wasn't anything new). After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came in and told me about the damage. I'd broken a couple ribs (which is what caused-- and still is causing-- my chest to hurt while breathing), have a concussion, and broken my left arm in two places. Not to mention any cuts and bruises I had on top of that. It was ironic actually: One of the bones in my arm was in the forearm (I couldn't remember if it was the ulna or the radius), but the other one was called the humerus: and there was nothing humorous about it. They were still waiting on a few other tests to come back making sure I didn't have an internal bleeding or something.

"Can I use the phone?" I asked Dr. Blake.

"Sure thing," he said handing the phone to me, "No one's called your folks yet?"

"It's just my brother Darry, he's my legal guardian." He nodded and decided not to ask anymore questions about that.

"Do you know how my buddy Two-bit's doing? He was the driver of the car I was in," I added on.

"He's still undergoing tests. I'll let you know something as soon as I can," he replied mentioning something about going to get things to help my pain. While I sat waiting some more, I had to dial the number to home with my right arm, and then pick up the receiver of the phone.

"Hello?" Darry's voice asked from the other line.

"Darry," I told him slowly and sounding kind of funny. I paused a bit before saying again, "Darry, I need you to come pick me up."

"Ponyboy? Where are you at?" he asked worriedly, "Are you in some kind of trouble—" Darry quickly added before I interrupted.

"No, Darry, I'm not...I'm at the hospital." The other line was quiet now. "There was an accident."


	17. Pain

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 17: Pain.**

Darry had quickly hung up the phone after I told him where I was, so I did the same. Dr. Blake came back with a nurse, a bottle of some sort of medicine, and supplies probably for practically everything on my body. First, they splinted my arm, put a cast on it stretching from my wrist to practically my shoulder, and then put that in a sling; all of which hurt like hell. Next, they taped up some of my ribs like they'd done to Steve a time or two. Finally, they cleaned out any cuts I had and stitched/bandaged them up while giving me a small shot of morphine for the pain for now. I sure was wishing I got more, or at least got some aspirin too, but I don't think they wanted to drug me up too bad before Darry came.

"Do you know anything on Two-bit yet?" I asked laying back.

"He had a pretty bad gash in his abdomen and he's undergoing surgery to clean it out and repair it. He should be out shortly. Other than that, he broke his foot and is just bruised and cut up throughout," Dr. Blake told me frankly. I was glad to hear the truth though.

"Thanks," I replied. He nodded and cracked a smile, telling me he'd check on the rest of my tests. Just as I began to doze off, I could feel a pair of eyes on me and the presence of someone in the doorway. I looked up to see none other than Darry. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes and looked even more worried than usual for first time in a long time.

"Darry..." I said sitting up. It hurt like hell to do that, but I didn't want it to show. "Darry...don't be mad," was all I could think to say. I don't even know why he'd be mad, but that was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Oh hell, Ponyboy..." he finally said stepping forward with relief flooding his face, "I'm not mad...how could I be? I'm just glad you're okay." He came over to me and hugged me around my right shoulder so he wouldn't hurt me and I hugged him back. It was so good to see someone familiar. But because just about everything hurt on me, I winced after a couple seconds. "Please tell me that you are okay, right?"

"I'm okay," I told him, "But to be honest...I hurt like hell." Darry closed his eyes and drew a deep breathe in and out.

"Where's Two-bit? How's he doing?" Darry asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He's in surgery right now. Has a pretty big abdominal wound."

"Can you tell me what happened?" I began to explain everything from the truck clipping us earlier, to spinning on black ice and having the same (or at least I thought it was the same) truck hit us head on, and what I could remember about Two-bit dragging me out of the car. Of course I left some details out, because even though Darry and I could talk about things (especially this), he didn't need to know every thought.

"Dr. Blake already came in and told me I broke my arm in two places," I started saying looking to my cast, "I broke a few ribs too and have a concussion. Anything else is just cuts and bruises." Speaking of the concussion, my head had stopped spinning for the time being.

"God damn it, Pone," Darry looked to me and said, "You scared the living shit out of me as soon as you said the word 'accident'."

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "And please don't blame Two-bit either. He really did do everything he could like I said before...and he wasn't drinking."

"I don't," Darry said shaking his head and looking at the floor, "I just...That phone call...Do you realize how lucky you are?" This was the first time in a _long_ time that it was just Darry and me talking face to face about something on a serious note. And I think it's exactly what we needed; Not the accident, but the talking. Things around the house were getting awkward with what little we practically had to say to each other, but that's how we always got along I guess; we could just see what the other was feeling or thinking about.

"Trust me, I know." Before either of us could say anything, Dr. Blake came back in.

"Hi, I'm Darrel Curtis, Ponyboy's brother," Darry said standing up to greet the doc.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Blake," he answered shaking Darry's hand.

"So...he's going to be alright?"

"Ponyboy is going to be fine; it's just going to take a little while. Just got the rest of the tests back and there are no internal bleedings or anything along that sort. We've already given him 5 mg's of morphine, just to hold him off until you got here, but before we discharge him, I'd like to given him another round and prescribe you some painkillers for him. There's no doubt that with the injuries he has, he has to be in pain." I just nodded thinking "no duh' to myself.

"So, when can he leave?" Darry asked.

"Hopefully within the next hour or two," Dr. Blake replied.

"That soon?" I asked. I may not have been all in my head, but it did seem early to let me go.

"Yes," Dr. Blake cracked a smile, "That soon. Everything is just going to require a bunch of rest, no doubt about it. Oh, and I also came by to tell you that your friend—the driver—just came out of surgery, although he is a little loopy."

"Psh, Two-bit's like that everyday of the week," I said. The three of us all started laughing, although I wish I hadn't. Why was I suddenly starting to feel so out of it? Oh yeah, morphine.

"Well I'll just go get the medication and papers and have them back here soon," Dr. Blake said leaving Darry and I together again.

"Does Soda or Steve know about this?" I asked. This really was a stupid question. But hey, who knew. If anyone could get in contact with someone in Vietnam, it would be Darry.

"No," Darry answered obviously not trying to disappoint me, "I bolted out the door so fast that I barely remembered to put shoes on, let alone place a call to Vietnam." I nodded and thought how Darry must've broken every traffic violation possible just to get here sooner; and for that I was glad. But right now I wish that Soda was here too. It would be one more arm to comfort me after one hell of a night. I was hoping that he was safe right now, and even Steve too. There wasn't a day that went by I didn't think about them.

After about fifteen minutes, Dr. Blake came back and administered some more morphine and gave Darry the painkillers along with the instructions to go with them. And one more thing, I was apparently not allowed to go anywhere that wasn't necessary (a.k.a, anything that wasn't the bathroom, maybe kitchen, or couch) for five days. I was sure glad that he was the one who had the medication, because as soon as that second round of morphine came through, I couldn't hold on to one thought for more than five seconds. Darry filled out the paperwork and I was eventually and finally discharged. In a wheel chair to get me out to his truck, we stopped by Two-bit's room. He was indeed awake (and doped up on medication) and had just been flirting with a nurse.

"Well hel-low there," Two-bit enunciated as we entered.

"Hi," I said simply sleepy.

"How you feeling?" Two-bit asked me, "Cause let me tell you—I...feel like shit."

"Join the club," I offered, "We'll call it: I was hit by bastards and now I feel plastered." Darry cleared his throat at the language, but not even he could escape stifling a laugh.

"Alright, I think I will," Two-bit nodded. He then looked to Darry, and despite the fact he was a little loopier than me, he said to Darry seriously, "Darry, listen—I really—"

"Don't say anything," Darry cut him off, "I've talked to the police and doctors both, and they've already told me that it wasn't your fault." When had Darry talked to the police? God I just wish I could be right in my head for once.

There was some silence before Two-bit nodded and said an honest, "Thanks." I had a million questions; like what happened to the truck and people who hit me? How bad really was Two-bit's car afterwards? Was his mom coming up? What was Soda gonna say when he found out? And why in the world did I want to throw up thinking about all of that?

"You look like shit, Ponyboy," Two-bit said bluntly, "And I mean worst than you looked two minutes ago." Darry looked down to me, obviously still worried, and told Two-bit, "We should probably be going. It's pretty late anyway. And because you look like shit too," Darry managed a small smile, "You probably need rest."

"What I need is a beer," he joked half heartedly. Darry just stared grimly at him. I had just been sitting there, listening and not wanting to talk. I just wanted to throw up and sleep.

"Feel better," Darry told him as he turned me around in the chair.

"Night," I said managing some goofy wave.

Two-bit waved and said, "Later alligator." At the car, Darry somehow managed to lift me up into his truck, because there was no way I was going to be walking anytime soon. Especially on these meds. I think part of the reason they discharged me tonight was because they needed the extra beds; otherwise I would've been in the room right next to Two-bit.

"Are you gonna be sick?" Darry asked as he got in the car and looked to me.

"Um...I don't know," I replied kind of confused at my own answer. I ended up curling up against the door and fell asleep five minutes later. Everything after that was kind of a blur, but I could kind of remember Darry carrying me back in the house once we were home.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I was even sorer than the day before, if that was possible. My arm was killing me the most out of everything and I wondered where those painkillers were. Despite that I didn't want to, I opened my eyes and vowed to try and find them. I noticed that I was in my bedroom and Darry was in a chair fast asleep in his clothes. I regretted trying to move because it hurt like hell and staggered my breathing. No wonder I'd been ordered to stay at home and not move; I wasn't going to be physically able to. I managed to poke Darry's leg with my foot to wake him up, even though I felt bad about it.

"Mmm you okay Pony?" Darry asked opening his eyes and adjusting himself.

"I'd really like something for...everything," I told him, "Especially my arm." Darry wiped his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out the bottle.

"Here," Darry popped the lid tiredly, "I want you to take two for now, and I'll go get an aspirin too." I must've given him a questioning look because he added, "Yes you're allowed to take an aspirin, but only one with these." I nodded and he got up and returned with a glass of water and the aspirin. I took all three, and then couldn't help but lean back in the bed. "Can I get you anything else?" Darry asked.

I shook my head, "No. But I have a million questions burning in my head." Yes, all of those random thoughts I had after the morphine had somehow remained. And I still felt sick. "Can we go up and see Two-bit?"

"Ponyboy, look at yourself, you can barely sit up!" Darry exclaimed, "I would love to take you, but you're not in any condition. Personally, I wouldn't have released you yet if I were the docs."

"Exactly my thought," I told him, "But I need to talk to him about what happened. I—"

"Pony, you're going to have plenty of time for that; preferably when you are rested. Besides, he'll probably be discharged later today or tomorrow."

"But I gotta know..."

"I have something to tell you in the mean time," Darry cut me off again, "I wrote Sodapop last night after we got back and told him about everything." This had to have been one of Darry's rare letters. I sent Soda letters every chance I got, and sometimes Steve too; although they didn't say nearly as much. But I knew that Darry didn't write as much out of fear of making Soda see he was worried. He tried not to show it to me too, with the exception of last night. Although we both know he aint fooling anyone.

"You did?" I asked him.

He nodded and sighed, "Then I went to the post office pretty early this morning so they could get it sent early. I could've tried and placed a call...but I didn't want to freak him out and I don't even know if they could get a hold of him." I sluggishly noticed that I was falling asleep sitting up during a conversation involving Soda. I don't know how much sleep I got last night, but it definitely wasn't enough. At this rate, I could sleep an entire day and it still probably wouldn't help. "I marked it immediate and even paid extra money to get it there quicker, but I'm not sure it'll do any good."

"It's something." I pulled over an extra pillow and propped my arm on it, while I adjusted myself to fall asleep again.

"I'm gonna go get the paper and check in with Two-bit and stuff, "Darry said standing back up and heading to the door slowly.

"Okay," I nodded drowsily. Man these pain killers worked fast. I could hear Darry mumbling quietly in the phone seconds after he left the room, and then I was out like a light.

Kind of like the last time I was in the hospital, I was in and out of things all day. But this time, I was actually awake when I was 'in'. Darry had forced me to eat some chicken noodle soup sometime during the day and got some fluids in me so I wouldn't dehydrate. I wanted to know about Two-bit, and even if Shannon knew about everything, but anytime I was awake it wasn't for very long and neither Darry nor myself talked much. When I had to use the bathroom once, I somehow managed to get into the chair with wheels I kept at my desk and go there myself—very slowly. This had been done when Darry was sleeping so I didn't freak him out. He heard me come back in though, so he naturally woke up.

"How's Two-bit?" I asked.

"He's still sore and all, but he's just fine. Mrs. Mathews came sometime after we did last night, although I can't imagine when; we didn't leave the parking lot until after midnight. Anyway, she's coming back to check on him and he may be discharged soon. Said he'd give us a call when he got home."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Asked how you were doing," Darry said sitting back down in the chair he'd made into practically a bed. I nodded and noticed that the clock was reading 8:07PM. "Did anyone else call or stop by?" I asked. There was a thought running through my mind that the State might be checking in and getting details once they found out about the accident.

"Shannon did, actually," Darry answered, "I called her after I talked to Two-bit. When she came over you were fast asleep and I swear to god that you didn't move an inch."

"Really? Wow, usually I always hear the front door open." It was abnormally squeaky.

"Yeah...she was um...pretty worried too." I realized how hard this was on Darry and wished more than anything that things could go back to normal. Change sucks.

* * *

The day after that was just as painful and drowsy—if not more so—than the day before. I would wake up and eat a little bit, answer Darry if he asked me any questions, and then fall right back asleep. And the thing with that was I only took four a day: two in the morning and two at night. When I'd woken up once it was two-fifty in the afternoon and Darry was in his chair next to the bed and looked a mess.

"Darry, take I shower," I instructed him, "You haven't showered in two days: I can tell."

"Pony..." Darry trailed off.

"Don't 'Pony' me, I'll be fine! Honest! I aint asking ya to run a mile, I'm asking ya to clean up. You'll feel a little better after too." He'd nodded and did as I asked him for a first. Also later that day, Two-bit called from his house to let us he'd gotten home later the night before. Of course, I still didn't get to talk to him. I'm not sure if it was because Darry was avoiding him or just didn't think I could handle it.

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. Leave some? Thanks!**


	18. Photos

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 18: Photos**

Another two days went by and I was beginning to feel better; Enough so to where I could perch myself on the couch and go into the kitchen if needed. I felt bad that Darry was missing work, epecially because with Soda gone we can't afford it. We got extremely lucky that Darry had some medical insurance that would cover the hospital bills. I was now sitting on the couch with a Coke and a pint of Oreo ice cream Darry had just picked up at the store this morning. Just as I indulged in a big bite exposing I was half way through the carton, I heard the neighbor's dog barking a few houses down. I sat up to get a look out of the front window and Darry came over from his chair to do the same. The site coming up our sidewalk was pretty amusing, actually. Two-bit was hobbling up with some crutches (for his right foot that was bandaged up) and trying not to move his upper half any more than his lower half (probably not to tear his stitches from the surgery).

"Oh god," Darry said rolling his eyes, "He just couldn't stay home and try to make a recovery. And just as I thought we might not have to go to the store more than twice in a day."

I managed a small laugh and said, "I think it's kind of funny." Darry headed over to the door so Two-bit could be able to get through.

"You would, wouldn't you? And is that because you would be and have been trying to do the same thing around here?" he smirked. It was true: yesterday Darry caught me trying to stand on a stool to reach a bowl to make popcorn. I just tried to give him a goofy and innocent grin, which actually succeeded in making him laugh. Two-bit had now made his way up the couple steps and through the door into our house.

"Howdy y'all," Two-bit said as he entered.

"Let me just ask: are the painkillers you're on that strong to make ya risk tearing open your stitches and injuring yourself even more?" Darry asked.

"Probably," Two-bit answered, "But I had to come over. For one thing, I couldn't sit still another five minutes with my mom hovering over me trying to shove pudding down my throat. The other reason being, I wanted to see how you were doin', Ponyboy."

I nodded and said, "I've been wondering the same thing about you."

"Aw hell, I'm fine. Well, okay not fine. But better," Two-bit said as he sat down in Darry's chair. Darry went and pulled up a kitchen chair to sit in while I nodded and closed the lid on my ice cream.

"I'm not too bad myself, just sore as hell. Mainly my arm and my ribs kill."

"That arm of yours was um...wedged in with some metal pretty good when I went to get ya out. I swear to god that if that truck had been going any faster and hit us any harder head on, you—and myself included—would've been impaled by some of the debris," Two-bit told kind of uneasily. I could see the color on Darry's face was draining having to hear about some of this. And as bad as I felt that he did, I actually wanted to hear it.

"That truck, was it the same one that nearly clipped us as Aaron's?"

"Yep...those no good sonofabitches..."

"Were they drunk?"

"Oh yeah. There were two of them and they'd both been drinking. I could smell the alcohol as soon as I got out of the car. They completely blew through their red light, and that's when you and I both noticed their lights and I tried to swerve. But when I hit that patch of black ice and went to slam on the breaks, we spun right around," Two-bit was explaining, "Ponyboy, if none of that happened with the ice...I'll be honest, you probably would've been killed from source of the impact." Two-bit's eyes weren't joking and laughing, but looked haunted with some guilt and were serious. So in other words, if we didn't hit head on, then we would've been hit on my side of the car and...all that stuff. Darry was pale again, and I knew that he was thinking of those 'what if' questions.

"Did the drivers live? I remember you calling and cursing at some people after gaining consciousness. Hey, how'd you get out anyway?"

"Oh yeah, they lived and barely had a scratch on them. Some fellow was about to cross the street up ahead when he saw it all go down. He came to me first and pulled me out, thinking the car might blow up or something since he saw fluid. Even though I was so confused at the time, I immediately got up and headed to your side. The guy tried to pull me down and sit, but I wouldn't hear of it. I was scared you were dead since you didn't say anything when I was talking to ya after we rolled a few times—"

"You idiot, what if I had a neck injury? I would've been paralyzed!" I exclaimed, "Not that I don't appreciate everything."

"I know...I thought about it too. But I figured it'd be better than having you strapped in and have the damn car blow...Anyway, after I started dragging you, cause my damn stomach was on fire, the two people tried walking away from the scene! Once I started cursing and yelling at them, a few people who were coming by to see what was up tackled them and managed to hold them in place till the fuzz showed. The rest you pretty much know from there." The room went silent and none of us bothered to look to anyone's faces.

Finally I asked, "So...how bad was our—your car I mean?"

Two-bit paused and sighed before answering, "It's um...it's bad. Police actually took a few photos..."

"I wanna see them," I told him quickly.

"Ponyboy, I don't think it would...be the greatest idea," Darry had finally chimed in, "You're not in any condition—"

"I wanna see them, Darry," I told him again firmly. And I did. The thing was I don't think Darry wanted to see for himself.

"Fine," Two-bit said as he slowly reached into his left pocket of his jeans and pulled out four photos and handed them to me silently. The first photo was a shot from the driver side, and the only thing pretty messed up there was the framing and the door itself bent, beaten, and scratched. The second one, the passenger side, was pretty much the same, except this time more of the door was broken off. The third photo was of the truck that hit us, and it only had some denting of the hood and front bumper, and possibly some broken glass (it was hard to tell). The last one was a front view of his car, they must've taken it after they flipped the car back to normal. It was completely smashed in with no glass on the windshield at all. I almost couldn't believe we survived something like this. This is what you saw on the news every night...I could feel the color draining out of my face now too. I closed my eyes and put them on the table, not saying anything.

"It's not fair..." I said quietly, "We get all the hit and the two people who caused it walk away with nothing!" I raised my voice.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Darry put in quietly giving me a glass of water to cool me down. He wasn't looking too hot either.

"I'm sorry, Darry. I didn't know he'd get worked up..." Two-bit told him, "But there's one more thing."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"I talked a little to the police and they suggest I take those bastard's asses to court. The police ended up arresting them when they showed up too. They were violating at least three laws: driving while intoxicated, failure to stop at a red light, and trying to walk awake from an accident. Not to mention they hurt us good in the process."

"You would have a pretty good case," Darry put in.

"And so would you," Two-bit said right back to him, "Pony was involved, so if anything goes well, you're entitled to half of the settlement." That was very true indeed, not to mention smart sounding. "Listen, I outta be headin' on back. My mom don't know I left and she'll be having a cow once she knows I did, so I'll see ya guys later." Two-bit stood up and grabbed his crutches.

"Why don't I give ya a lift? It would save you a lot of pain," Darry suggested.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, I like a challenge," Two-bit replied cracking a smile and putting the photos back in his jeans; but not before I saw Darry see the image of the front of the car.

"Bye, Two-bit," I called from the couch.

"Later Ponyboy, Darry," he called back and heading away. Darry looked at me almost the exact same way he did the other night at the hospital. I really wish he'd stop.

"C'mon Darry, don't look at me like that," I said. Darry said nothing and came over and hugged me again. I hugged him back because it honestly felt nice to know he cared and still worried (although that last part was gonna get old fast). He didn't say anything to me and just closed his eyes and drew in a few deep breaths again. We were both thinking about our parents, and how an accident had taken their lives, and now nearly mine (and Two-bit's). And all of this had been déja vu to Darry in particular. Again, going back to me calling him instead of the doctors or police: that was where history repeats itself. "I'm fine now, Darry," I told him quietly after a minute or so.

"I know, Ponyboy, I know," were the only words he said until we both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

It had now been five days since the accident, and it was supposed to be my last day of official resting around the house, although I knew very well Darry wasn't going to let me go anywhere. My ribs still hurt, and my arm probably more than them at times. Two-bit had just called fifteen minutes ago to let us know he set up a court hearing for this upcoming Saturday, which would make it just over a week since the accident. Darry and I were going to attend, and I was probably going to have to tell my view from that night. He also mentioned how there was probably only gonna be one more court date at the most after this up coming one, because the evidence is inevitable. While I was thinking about all this, there was a slight knock on the door and I turned from the couch to see Shannon looking through the front door. I waved her in, since Darry was in his room probably trying to sleep. He was due to go back to work tomorrow since he had been taking an emergency leave. But I knew his boss didn't mind, because I'd seen the story on the front page of the paper (that had been folded up in Darry's lap), talking briefly how the accident had shut down the road from incoming traffic and about how Two-bit and I were injured while the other two walked away. I was so glad they didn't include any huge attachment about my thing with Bob, saving those little kids, or about me living with Darry and Soda. I waved Shannon in slowly, and she entered coming over and catching me off guard with a light hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," was one of the first things Shannon said to me.

"Me too," I said back.

"How're you doing? And how's Two-bit? I've been trying to call him but his line has been busy."

"I'm doing better, thanks. Two-bit's doing better too. The only thing stopping him is he's gotta be careful not to tear his stitches and has to use crutches for his foot."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that. When Darry called to tell me about everything, and I read a little bit about it in the papers, I couldn't believe what happened. Does um...does Soda know?"

"He should by now. Darry wrote him after we got home late on Sunday and took it over to the post office super early to have it expressed, but we haven't heard anything back yet."

"I'm sure you will soon," she said scanning the house, "Where's Darry at?"

"He's in trying to get some sleep. I don't think he's slept that much these last couple days. You know, you should stay for a bit. It's pretty boring sitting around for days on end," I suggested giving her a small smile, "I even have a stash of food in reach." We both turned to the coffee table and laughed at the ridiculous amount of food I had out. But hey, when I get up to get something, I know I won't be getting back up for a while so I take what I can think of.

"Sure, I'll stay," she replied, "But only if you share that Coke."

**A/N: Thanks for all who have been reviewing, it's been very much appreciated. Keep the reviews coming! **


	19. The Court Hearing

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 19: The Court Hearing**

**A/N: I've been trying to update frequently (although the same cannot go for one of my other stories).**

Today was the day of the first court hearing for the accident. It was also the first time I'd been out of the house too. Darry's been too worried and paranoid to let me go anywhere or do anything. Although, I will admit it has been nice doing nothing and having an excuse for it. But because mid-winter break was going to be over, I had to go back to school on Monday. I was now standing in the bathroom trying to fix my hair and look presentable. I put a little grease in my hair just to maintain it, but not too much. With my left arm in a cast, it's been taking me forever to get dressed. To take a shower, Darry has to wrap my cast with plastic to avoid it from getting wet.

"You about ready to go?" Darry asked as he poked his head in the bathroom. We both had on one of our few nicer shirts and jacket.

"Yeah, I think so," I said back as I flipped out the light and followed him out to his car. It was around eleven in the morning, but it felt so much later just because I'd been up for a few hours now. I was actually hesitant to get in his truck, because it had snowed a little just before I got up and I was paranoid now. I was standing outside the passenger side, and Darry was on the other side by the driver's side.

Darry noticed how I stood looking from the door handle to the road and asked, "Pone, you okay?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Well if you're alright, then why aren't you getting in?" he tried asking again and coming around the front of his truck.

"Because...I...you know, maybe we should just walk?" I tried to slip in after my stuttering and gave him a hopeful smile.

"Nice try, but no. Unless you really want to get your shoes wet, which will then soak through to your socks, feel free. But seriously, I know what's going on, and, Ponyboy, no one is gonna hit our car while we drive ten minutes into town."

"Hey, you never know..."

"Let me rephrase it: do you trust my driving skills to take us ten minutes into town? After all, I got us home from the hospital didn't I?"

"Yes...okay, okay, I'll get in," I gave in. The whole way there, I was fidgety and looking intently out my window every few minutes. Darry didn't say anything to me though, probably deciding to just let it ride out. Once we got there, we walked in and were greeted by Two-bit. He'd only been over twice since the last time he came, so it was good to see him again in a way.

"Hey y'all," Two-bit said coming over to us.

"Hey," I replied, "How'd you manage to make it here before us?"

"My mom drove," he said rolling his eyes slightly. His mom stood behind Two-bit and gave both Darry and I warming smiles.

"Well, Ponyboy was being a slow poke himself," Darry added in with a small smile, "Could barely get him in the car, and when I did, I couldn't get him to sit still."

"Well I'm sorry that paranoia is pretty easy for me," I defended. Could ya blame me?

"We're just waiting for the hearing before us to get out," Two-bit added in and holding off on the jokes (for now). Almost as soon as he said that, the doors to the courtroom itself opened and a group of people exited.

"That'd be our cue," Darry announced. Darry and Two-bit's mom took a seat in the front row where other spectators or whoever sat, while Two-bit and I sat up at a table on the left side and were introduced to the county attorney assigned to help us out. I could hear Darry talking, and I turned to see that Shannon had come now too. She gave Two-bit and I smiles and a little wave as she sat down on the other side of Darry. Just shortly afterwards, the police escorted two people in handcuffs into the room and to a table opposite the side of us. So those were the two idiots who hit us...They both looked to be in their mid twenties; the taller of the two had a beard and the other was decently shaven. I was broken out of my thoughts once the judge entered the room.

This court session was a little different then the one had been to after everything with Bob. The judge first reviewed the papers that had been filed by the police and such. She then called Two-bit up first for questioning and giving his take on how everything happened.

"Ponyboy and I had been out that night to pick up a few things from the hardware store at Aaron's..." Two-bit started out. I was too busy remembering how everything played out to really listen to what he said. "I could see these bright lights from my right, and that's when I noticed Ponyboy looking out the passenger window too..." he went on. After he was done, the judge called me up to sit in the chair where Two-bit had been.

"And your name is Ponyboy Curtis?" she asked looking at the sheets I front of her.

"Yes ma'am," I answered her. She went on to ask me how old I was and then asked me to tell her my point of view of that night. Really, it was the same as Two-bit's. Except for that I noticed the truck first and had some different injuries than him. As I spoke, I looked to Darry, who just gave me a reassuring nod to continue on. I was shaking almost the entire time—which is kind of odd for me. I normally don't get nervous talking in front of people. After I finished, she gave me a thanks and I went back and sat next to Two-bit again. I really began paying attention when each of the guys went up to tell us what happened. The guy with the beard's name was Andy, and the other's name was Dan. Andy was twenty-four, while Dan was twenty-two.

"Andy, please tell me and the court what you were doing the night of the accident," the judge asked him.

"Well um...Dan and I had been to a party that evening. After the party was broken up by the parents who owned the place, we just decided to go driving, since there wasn't anything better to do."

"Did you drink at the party?"

There was a pause before he answered, "Yes."

"It says here your blood alcohol level was .09. Were you driving the vehicle at the time of the accident?"

"Yes and no," he answered, "I drove for the first half of the night, but after we stopped at a store, Dan drove." There were few more questions after that and Andy was asked to go sit back down. I glanced to Two-bit, noticing how he was actually paying pretty close attention to what these guys had to say too. Dan was called up next and asked most of the same questions as Andy.

"Did you drink at the party too?" the judge asked. Although it was a stupid question, because he obviously was if he was the one driving at the time.

"Yes," Dan answered.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Um...a couple of beers...and...a couple other shots of something."

"According to these police reports, your blood alcohol level was .11. And you were the driver during the time of the accident, correct?

"Yes," he replied lousily. After that, the judge dismissed us for a ten minute break since we'd been sitting an awfully long time.

"Didn't know you were gonna come," I said to Shannon as I walked to the row she, Darry, and Two-bit's mom were sitting in.

"Just thought I'd come for support," she answered. Even though I knew we were all friends with her here, part of the reason she came is for Soda.

"Nice to see ya again," Two-bit told her giving her a small smile.

"Right back at ya," she told him back.

"Watcha been up to that ya can't stop by and see an ole friend?" Two-bit joked.

"Oh you know, the usual. School, helping out at my mom's work, and an occasional trip to Europe and back," she joked back.

"This thing should be wrapped up soon," Darry cut in, "Do you guys wanna go grab a bite to eat afterwards?"

"Yes," I responded quickly, causing Darry to smile, "I'm starved!"

"Where to?" Two-bit asked, "I'll do anything to get outta my house."

"That one diner just around from The Dingo sound alright?"

"You bet." Before I could say anything, the judge filed back in, this meant that our ten minute break was over. We sat back down, and Andy and Dan were brought back into the room too.

"After the sufficient evidence given and the recollections I have heard, I find Andy O'Connor guilty of driving while intoxicated and trying to walk away from an accident, and he is to be sentenced to one hundred and twenty days in prison with a fine of four hundred dollars. I also find Dan Pierce guilty of driving while intoxicated, failure to stop at a red light, and driving while intoxicated, and he is to be sentenced to a minimum of one hundred and eighty days in prison with a fine of five hundred dollars. These fines are not included in the amount to be owed to the plaintiff to cover any medical bills, damages, or expenses. I also award the plantiff's to a total of fourteen thousand dollars." The two people were taken back into custody, and the case was dismissed. I could tell by the look on Darry's face, that he couldn't believe the amount of money settled. So because it was fourteen thousand total, we were entitled to seven thousand each (so said Two-bit).

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go get something to eat!" Two-bit exclaimed as he jumped up as quickly as he could.

"I've got him," Darry told Mrs. Mathews.

"You boys take care now," she told Darry and me.

"We will," I managed a smile to her. We then left and all fitted into Darry's truck. I was still jittery, but I tried not to let it show to save myself some humiliation. It was kind of a tight squeeze, but we made it work. I scarffed down a burger and fries in about ten minutes, which had to of been a new record for me. When we all finished, we dropped Shannon off at her house and Two-bit off at his—even though he begged to take him home with us. Which I then retorted, "Sorry, I think our shelter's full. Try back another time." After he got out of the truck, he then proceeded to grab one of his crutches (that was in the very back part) and poke me with it through the door. Darry's truck was now pulling up to our house, and I hopped out and checked the mail first thing. The third envelope in the stack had familiar writing on the front with an army stamp in the top left corner. I smiled and tried to hurry past Darry into the house to open it.

"Easy there Pony or we'll be making a second trip back to the ER," Darry said as he entered the house behind me. I went and sat on the couch, struggling to open the envelope with one hand. "It's from Soda, isn't it?" Darry asked coming and taking a seat next to me, "Let me open it, you're not gonna get it."

"No, I got it," I tried to bat him away. But Darry just sat there as I realized I couldn't open it and gave me one of those, 'I told you so looks'.

"I'll give it right back, I promise." Darry opened it, and gave it to me without even reading it.

"What exactly did you tell Soda before?" I asked before opening the page it was written on.

"You know, I can barely even remember. I was tired, in a hurry, and didn't want to worry him too much. But I know Soda, and he'll be worried either way." I nodded and opened the letter as I read,

_Darry/Ponyboy,  
What'd you mean that there's been a car accident? And with Ponyboy and Two-bit? Is everything alright? What even happened? Okay, I know that you wrote things were, but are they really? Sorry I'm asking so many questions, but you can't just expect me to let this go when I'm in a totally different country, basically in the middle of a jungle. When I read those first lines of your letter, Darry, Steve had to shove me into a chair to sit down I just got this déja vu feeling. I wish I could've been there, and I wish I could be there now to hear for myself. And if I had the chance, I would've tried to place a call. But we're only at this post for three days, and your letter just so happened to come on my second day here. Please write me back as soon as you get this._

_I really miss you guys both and __please__take care,_

_Sodapop Curtis._

As soon as I finished reading, I put the letter in Darry's lap and headed to my room for a few pieces of paper. I love getting letters from Soda, but I miss him so much. I had to tell him everything about that night, even though I didn't want to scare him; he's got more dangerous things to worry about then the stupidity of drivers here in Tulsa.

**A/N: Sorry this was a pretty lame chapter...I have more in store for the next couple. Until then, reviews s'il vous plaît. **


	20. One Month, One Week, and Something days

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 20: One Month, One week, and something days**

Since that day at the courthouse not much has really changed. Two-bit's been able to escape and come by as usual, and he's even considering taking a job so he can get a new car. The key work being _considering._ Darry and I have a bet going to see if he gets one or not by the end of March. If I win, he owes me thirty bucks, and if he wins, I owe him thirty. When Soda replied back to the three page letter (front and back) that I wrote, he was 'super relieved' that Two-bit and I were okay and alive. Aren't I supposed to be the one worrying about him since he's over in the middle of a war? But that was the thing: some days I was worried, and other days I didn't. He also told me in his last letter a little bit about the post they stayed at when they weren't out in the field. He bunked with Steve and three other guys, and they spent most of their time in their rooms or at the mess tent, even though Steve did add some smart comment about the food being the equivalent to the taste of a boot. (How he could you compare the taste of something to a boot unless you tried one? If that was the case for Steve, I'd rather not know). I put down the letter after re-reading it, and then made my way out into the living room. Darry was filling out some bills and Two-bit was stretched out on the couch with his foot propped up on a pillow.

"Could you be any lazier?" I asked grabbing a Pepsi out of the fridge.

"As a matter of fact, I could," Two-bit replied smirking.

"I don't even see how that's possible," Darry made a comment, not even looking up.

"Hey!" Two-bit objected and threw an extra pillow at him.

"I got a broken arm, but you don't see me being a lazy ass!" I laid back in Darry's chair and took a look at my cast. I had a doctor's appointment in two days to see if my arm was fully healed and hopefully to get this cast off. Darry, Two-bit, Shannon, and a few other people from school had signed it in the course of one month, one week, and two days (yes, I've been counting). Just as I picked up the paper to skim through it, Shannon tapped at the door and then came in pretty quickly. Even though we told her she didn't have to, she always knocked before coming inside. Her face looked a little puffy, and appeared that she'd been crying at one point.

Darry stood up when he realized this too and asked, "Shannon, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

She shook her head and let out a squeaky, "No...Not really."

Darry took a few steps forward and asked calmly again, "Can you tell us what's wrong?" That's when Shannon wrapped her arms around Darry and began crying a little bit. He was surprised, but hugged her back as she began to talk.

"It's my dad..." she began, "He's been released from treatment and is back in town."

"No way!" I exclaimed kind of angrily, "But I thought..."

"My mom's angry at what he did, but she's too afraid to say no. He's supposed to come back tomorrow and I...I don't want to go back home, Darry."

"Hey..." Darry said smoothly trying to calm her down.

"I can't go back..."

"We'll figure something out," he told her quietly some more. Two-bit and I were standing now listening to what she had to say. How could they just allow her dad to go back to his house like that? And after they'd taken legal action that resulted in him having to stay three hundred feet away from her seven months?

"Everything's just been so...hectic," she still said pretty upset, "With school, helping my mom out, things with Ponyboy and Two-bit, and then there's Steve and Soda... and I miss him so much." I was now beginning to feel like I shouldn't be listening to this conversation for some apparent reason. I could see Darry mouth or whisper 'me too' to her.

"Stay the night here," Darry said as they broke apart, "It's the least we can do to help."

"I couldn't..."

"But you are," Darry insisted, "That was part of the deal I made with Soda when he left, and I'm not doing anything to break it."

"Thank you," she told him, "Honestly, Darry. You don't have to do all this just for Soda..."

"But I want to too," he added in, "You can crash in Pony's old bedroom if you'd like. You shouldn't have to stay on the couch." The last time I'd been in that room was two weeks after he and Steve had left for training. Aside from that time, that was the first I'd been in there in probably a year and a half.

"I'm just gonna go lie down...I already feel like an idiot for coming here," she said wiping her eyes.

"Don't," I finally spoke up, "You're our friend, and since forever, friends are allowed to crash here when needed. Why do you think we never lock the door?" She smiled and mouthed, 'thanks, Pony', before heading down the hall.

"You know, I'm just gonna go," Two-bit said getting up, "It's getting dark and I have a ways home." I knew by the look on his face that Two-bit wanted to say something to Shannon, but didn't know what to at this moment in time.

"Night," Darry and I called as Two-bit left out the front door, "I'll go find her something to wear for tonight," I told Darry." He nodded and went to clean up the bills he'd left sprawled out all over the table. I went into our room and found her, like a few times before, a shirt to wear for sleeping. Seems like Soda and I have done our fair share of that these past months. I then went into my old room to find Shannon.

"Hey," I said as I entered. She was sitting on the bed and looking around at the walls but turned around when she heard me talk.

"Hi," she said back.

"I um...brought you something to sleep in," I held up the shirt.

"Thanks...again," she took the shirt looking at it. Probably remembering other moments that resulted in borrowing Soda's clothing, like the night she snuck over in the rain and the hose fight. "I've never been in here before," Shannon added in just as I was about to leave her alone.

"I rarely come in here myself," I told her back, going over to where an old dresser was and looking at a few pictures on top, "The first time I'd been in here in over a year or so was back in October."

"Is that you and Soda when you were younger?" she asked giggling pointing to a picture over my left shoulder.

I let out a little laugh too and nodded, "Yeah...I think that I was six and Soda eight. It was probably taken the first day or school or something by the looks of it," I explained looking at it.

"Then why are you both covered in mud?" she laughed a little more.

"I just said it was the first day of school: I didn't say if it was before or after." We both laughed and I went and sat down next to her. We talked for a while about a few of the pictures lying out, and I then decided to go get some rest myself. I haven't really talked about Soda much since he left, and after tonight I was just reminded of how much I hated him being gone.

The next morning, Two-bit came over and offered to walk Shannon back over to her house, that way if her dad was there she wouldn't be alone.

"Just give us a call or come over if anything's wrong," Darry told her firmly, "I mean it."

She nodded, "I will, I promise."

"Are ya coming back here after?" I asked Two-bit, "I need to know how many hash browns to make with breakfast." That was one thing that had changed: I'd stopped eating chocolate cake for breakfast. Usually it was eggs, toast, or nothing.

"Nope," Two-bit answered smiling, "I got a doctors appointment in a few hours to get this bloody thing off my foot." I had a pang of jealousy for him getting his cast off his foot before me, but it was one day.

"Bye," I called as Shannon and Two-bit headed out the door. Darry gave her a nod and a smile. When the house was empty, Darry went to change for work while I attempted to use a pencil to get an itch under my cast. It was Saturday, which meant that Darry didn't go in until eleven.

"Ugh, this isn't working!" I was getting flustered now. I'd been one month, one week, and three days too long.

"Having trouble?" Darry asked as he put on his watch, "Why don't you try a soup can?"

"Hmm...That might work..." I sprung out of the chair and towards the kitchen. Darry cracked a smile and rolled his eyes while doing so.

"I won't be back until seven, so you're on your own for dinner," Darry told me, "I'm sure there's something in the fridge that can be reheated.

"Okay," I nodded rubbing a can of chicken noodle soup up and down to vibrate the cast to itch my arm.

"Are you even listening?"

"Kind of." I was concentrating more on getting the itch then on what I needed to know about making myself dinner. The phone started ringing so I called, "I got it!" and dashed for the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Ponyboy, that you?" the voice on the other line asked. It sounded extremely familiar, but it couldn't be Two-bit or Shannon, since they just left ten minutes ago.

"Um...yes..." I replied unsurely.

"Ponyboy, It's me: Steve." What kind of joke was this? Why on earth would Steve be calling our house?

I actually started laughing at this and said back into the receiver, "Ha-ha, very funny, 'Steve', now who's this really?" Darry's head bolted up and his eyes locked on me with a death glare.

"I already told you, kid, it's Steve!" the voice exclaimed back.

Before I could argue back, Darry held out his hand and commanded, "Ponyboy, give me the phone."

A little voice then clicked in my head, and I asked confused, "Is it really you?"

"Pony..." Darry said impatiently.

"Yes, it's me already!"

"What're you calling here for? Is everything alright? How about Soda—"

"Listen kid, I only got a couple minutes, so listen carefully," Steve cut me off, "Something's happened and I'm coming back to the States." I'm pretty sure my jaw just about dropped and I was staring dumbfound into the phone. Darry was taping his foot and looked like he could tackle me to the ground, but there was no way I was giving him the phone now.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I know, I know, and I would explain if I could and had the time, but I can't. What I need, and need you tell Darry, is to pick me up at the Oklahoma International Airport tomorrow. My flight's number is four-fifty, and is supposed to be in around seven-thirty PM." I quickly grabbed a pen and wrote it down on some paper we always kept on the table the phone was on.

"Alright, I got it all down," I told Steve.

"My time's up, but I'll...see ya guys soon I guess."

"I guess so." Steve was then cut off, so I hung up the phone and just stared at it kind of confused.

"Ponyboy are you insane? You almost hung up on Steve? What did he say, is everything alright?" Darry fired question after question.

"He needs us to pick him up at the airport," I told blankly, "Tomorrow night. He's coming home."

After a pause Darry asked again, "Is he alright? What about—"

"I...don't know. He just said that something had happened and he was coming back to the States. He didn't tell me what, and he didn't tell me anything about Soda because there was a time limit. But I guess that means Soda's...not with him," I trailed off in the end. He didn't say that Soda was coming home too, because if he was, then he probably would've talked to me too. So I guess that was good because he was still alive, but bad because he was staying. It's been five months too long without seeing him.

"When and where?" Darry lowered his head and looked at the floor, obviously disappointed too.

"Oklahoma international airport at seven-thirty PM," I handed Darry the slip of paper I wrote everything on.

"Your appointment's at one o'clock, so that'll be good," Darry added on after a minute of us standing in silence.

"I guess so."

"You'll um...tell Two-bit and Shannon?" He looked at his watch, and by the looks of his face he was running late for work. I could also tell he was processing everything I'd told him and realizing the pros and cons of it.

"Yeah, I'll give them a call."

"Later, Pone," Darry called going out the door. In a span of three minutes, I'd went from having a conversation with Steve (who's in a completely different country), to relaying the information and processing to Darry, and was now left alone in my living room.

**A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	21. Steve's Homecoming

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 21: Steve's Homecoming.**

**A/N: I've just realized that I'm getting down the wire here with my story (cause I pre-wrote it and then posted it here). There's still about 5ish more chapters I believe. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!**

"Alright Mr. Curtis, by the looks of your x-rays, it looks like both bones in your arm are fully heeled," Dr. Blake told me.

I let out a semi-quiet, "Yes!" and did the gesture that goes with it. Dr. Blake left to go get the machine used to remove casts and Darry and I were left in the room by ourselves. "Finally, I get this stupid thing off," I said more to myself then to Darry.

"Well you've definitely earned it. Takes real talent to lie around like you did," Darry smirked a bit.

"Hey, that's not fair! You know just as much as I do that I helped with what I could. Besides, Two-bit's the lazy bum, remember?"

"I know, I'm just messing with ya," he replied as he gave my hair a quick ruffle. Dr. Blake came in and explained how the thing worked and had the cast off in under ten minutes. My arm looked so funny afterwards but it felt nice. When I tried to move it, I couldn't get it out very far and it was pretty much in the same position as it had been with the cast.

"It'll take some time before your arm is completely back to normal, and it wouldn't hurt to lift a couple weights to get it fully into shape," Dr. Blake told me.

"Thanks, doc," Darry said as we got up to leave. I bid him thanks too and we made our way back home to hang out for a while. Of course, we stopped for coke's on the way.

Waiting to leave for the airport was just plain...awkward to say the least. Two-bit came over with Shannon around four-thirty, and we literally just sat there with the TV on and didn't say anything for half an hour. That was until Two-bit and I got comparing how scraggly looking his foot and my arm were.

"Did you walk over here without using the crutches?" I asked.

"Yep," he stated proudly.

"He looked like a duck walking the entire time though," Shannon told me and we both started laughing.

"I don't doubt it," Darry added in, "There's no way you could put all your weight back on the foot after a month."

"Well I wasn't gonna use those damn crutch things anymore! They're annoying!" Two-bit protested, "So as far as I'm concerned, it was worth it."

Darry fixed up some hot dogs and macaroni and cheese for dinner before we all piled into Darry's truck at six to head to the airport. It was supposed to take an hour to get there, but I guess the radio would be good entertainment. I really don't know how we were supposed to fit Steve in here, since the four of us were fighting for space as it was, but I guess if we had to, we could always strap Two-bit to the roof. I laughed at this thought, so when Two-bit asked what was so funny, I laughed some more and shook my head. Once we reached the airport, it felt so good to stretch since I was stuck between Darry and Two-bit the entire time.

"So which way do we go?" I asked as we walked into the main part of the terminal.

"What's the flight number again?" Darry asked looking up to a couple of boards that had the list of flight and gate numbers together.

"Four-fifty," I told him looking at the piece of paper I wrote the information on.

"We're going...this way," Darry pointed to his right, "To gate twenty seven." For being a Sunday, more people were coming instead of going, so there were naturally more people to make our way through to the gate. There were a few empty chairs, so Shannon, Two-bit, and myself sat down in them while Darry paced out of natural habit.

"Darry, sit down already," Two-bit instructed, "There's nothin' to pace about."

"That we know of," I said quietly. I didn't think it was that loud, but Two-bit gave me glance saying "shut it" because Darry was getting annoying after fifteen minutes. Other people were gathering in the terminal by this gate, probably waiting for their own family members or friends returning from war. I was wondering how Steve would be: there'd been so many rumors about people coming back and being completely changed. They'd become drug abusers and boozers, people with personality disorders, and more. God I hoped he wasn't like that, and I sure hoped that Soda wasn't like that over there.

After another few minutes went by, a large plane pulled into the slot of the gate we were in. The four of us all stood up (and just as we'd gotten Darry to sit) and looked towards the door that had now opened. It took another couple of minutes, but people started filing through—all of which were from the military. Some were bandaged, others had limbs wrapped up, others had some that were gone, and a few were being wheeled out.

"Any sign of him?" Darry asked scanning the crowd that gathered to greet people coming off the plane. Then, right on cue coming out of the gateway, was Steve.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Two-bit called grinning and waving his arm so he'd see us. Steve made his way over to us and was actually _smiling_. I took a good look at him: his face had a few new scratches and a part of his forehead had a bandage over it. His upper right arm was also bandaged and he seemed a little stiff when he walked.

"Oh man, it's good to see y'all," was the first thing Steve said.

"It's good to see you too, man!" Two-bit exclaimed as he gave him a quick hug and Steve did the same back. Darry was standing with a little smile on his face, obviously glad he was all in one piece (like he'd told Steve the day he left), and that's who Steve went to next.

"Glad you came, Superman," Steve told him still smiling.

"What, and leave you stranded in a terminal?" Darry first said, "It's good to see ya in tact." And then, Steve _hugged_ Darry. I had never seen Steve show any emotion whatsoever towards Darry until now and it left me in shock a little. When they let go, Shannon was next in line. Shannon let out a small sigh of relief and Steve hugged her too.

"Nice seeing you," Shannon told him smiling a bit.

"Right back at ya," Steve continued to smile and said back. When they let go too, Steve was now standing next to me.

"It's...good seeing you too, Ponyboy," Steve said looking at me. And he didn't look like he hated me either: just like he was really, honestly, glad to see me.

"Fancy seeing you too," I replied trying to give him a small smile. Steve just wrapped his arm around my neck (kind of like Darry had done to him seven months back) and ruffled my hair.

"So...how're the big tops in Tulsa?" Steve asked as we walked towards baggage claim, "I hear you and Pony got yourselves in a jam," he directed towards Two-bit, "And is it me, or are you walkin' like a plank?"

"No, it's not you," I answered for Two-bit, "He just got his cast off his foot yesterday and can't use it fully yet."

"Is that uh...the same with your arm in that position?" It kind of sounded rude, but I knew it wasn't supposed to.

"Just got the thing off six hours ago."

"I'm telling ya...you should've seen Soda after getting that letter. Hell, it rattled me too, but I thought we were being attacked or somethin' by the look on his face.

"So what happened with you, bud?" Two-bit asked right back, "How'd you luck out on getting discharged?"

"You don't have to answer that..." Darry tried to tell him.

"Nah, it's fine," he told Darry, "We were attacked the other night when we were asleep in some fox holes. I cracked two ribs, hit my head pretty good during some shelling—that knocked me out for while—and was shot in the arm and grazed in the upper thigh." We all just looked at him blankly; because it was pretty weird he _wanted_ to tell us. "I'm actually surprised they just didn't wait until these injuries of mine healed, but the docs thought the combo of stuff could take a toll or somethin', I don't know." We all just stood there at the claim silently looking for Steve's bag, because no one knew what to say after that. I desperately wanted to know about how Soda was doing, and Darry probably felt the same way but didn't want to ask, with this being Steve's homecoming and all. Darry found the bag first and threw it over his shoulder so Steve wouldn't have to.

"I don't' wanna sound bad or anything, but um...how's..." I started asking as we began the walk back to the truck.

"I knew one of ya was bound to ask it sooner or later, I was just waitin' to see who would," Steve cut me off so I wouldn't have to continue, "Soda's fine. Really, he is. He doesn't have a scratch on him, although I'm sure he would've given himself one just to be sent back here with me. He um...gave me these..." Steve reached into his pocket of his uniform. (I hadn't really realized how short his hair was or the outfit on him until now). Anyway, he pulled out four envelopes. "He wrote these when he found out I was being shipped back and asked to give them to y'all in person." The first envelope was to Shannon, then me, Darry, and Two-bit. We were now out back in the parking lot and Darry's truck was in sight.

"One question," I started, "How're we all supposed to fit in your truck, Darry?"

"Was wondering that myself," Shannon piped up. She's been pretty quiet most of today.

"Um..." Darry said with this puzzled look on his face, "We'll have to have someone sit on someone's lap I guess," Darry suggested.

"I vote I sit on Pony!" Two-bit joked.

"And I vote we strap you to the hood of the truck!" I defended and started laughing. I just had to say it.

"Cool it now," Darry stepped back in, "Steve, you can sit to my right, and Pony, Two-bit and Shannon can figure out their own method of squishing." It was a struggle, but I ended up sitting on Steve's right with Two-bit making a pretty good effort to squish me, and Shannon was sitting on his lap. Those two really had become pretty good buddies ever since that day at the bus station. Sometimes they'd just look at each other and start laughing without even saying anything witty.

"Move over," I grumbled to Two-bit (who'd now tried to start a sing-a-long of 100 bottles of beer on the wall), "And don't tell me you don't have any room, because you're right next to the door and that allows more room than what Steve and I got. I'm practically sitting on top of him!"

"That reminds me, what'd you want for Christmas young lady?" Two-bit tried to puff out his stomach and ask Shannon in a jolly voice. Shannon rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I think you outta grow a beard for that one to work," Shannon told him.

"I'll tell ya what I want: to get back in my own bed and sleep," Steve announced, "It's gonna feel mighty good."

"Man, you're all a rousy bunch!" Darry exclaimed, "We'll be back in Tulsa in fifteen minutes. Think you guys can back off on killing each other until then?"

"Um...probably not," I answered.

"No offense," Darry said to Steve.

"None taken. It's good to hear the old Superman again."

"_Old_ Superman?" Darry glanced towards Steve, cocking an eyebrow slightly. If this were any other car ride, then he would've pulled over and probably chucked Steve out, but we all knew he was just messing around.

"Oh yeah, cause you've definitely changed into an old fool these last seven months." I smiled at the banter because the gang was almost complete again. _Almost._ I looked down to the envelope with my name on it from Soda. I wondered what it said? Was it just another letter to ask how things were, what's changed, and what's coming up? Or was it something else? Guess I'd just have to wait until tonight to read it.

We finally got back to our house around quarter to nine and all hung around drinking some coke's and eating whatever we could find in our cabinet. This routine was getting so old, but there wasn't much to do about it. Although Steve was back now, so things didn't feel as empty.

"Pony, I can't believe you almost hung up on me!" Steve exclaimed swigging some beer and eating a piece of chocolate cake that's size must've been at least a quarter of it.

"You tell me, Steve: how you would react if you got a call from one of us randomly that's been gone for as long as you have at war? I think I had a good reason!" I justified.

"Still, you outta know my voice by now I would think."

"Well lately I've been a little off." 'Little' being an understatement. And so would the 'lately' part. Actually, it was more like I've been off ever since the day at the bus station.

"For this first time in a long time, I'm really tired," Steve laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"How is this the first time?" Shannon asked.

"Guess I was always on the move, too wound up, or paranoid to actually _feel_ tired," Steve answered, "I think I'll head on home."

"Your old man know your home?" Two-bit asked.

"Called him right before I got on the plane to tell him. We'll see if he actually remembered."

"Glad you're on safe ground," Darry called to Steve, "I'm turning in myself. Night all. Oh and Pone, school in the morning."

"Ah man," I groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to use my muscles on you?"

I decided not to fight back and sighed a, "No..."

"Alright then." We waved and said good night back to him, and then did the same with Steve. Two-bit and Shannon left shortly after he'd swindled twenty-five bucks from me (that I don't have). Maybe if I win the bet with Darry I'll just hide the money from Two-bit.

When I went to bed that night, I took the letter with me and waited until I knew Darry was officially asleep before flicking the desk light back on and opening it up. It was about a page long and written in pretty good handwriting for Soda. It read:

_Ponyboy,_

_I asked for Steve to give this to you in person, because this letter isn't something that should be sent in the mail. I know we'll talk after you read this, but I need you to know something. Even though I don't let it show often, things over here...well, they aren't going so great right now. But I'm telling you, although I don't know how long it'll be or how I do it, I'm gonna come home, Pone. I promise. I watch people, sometimes buddies, fall under enemy fire, and I realized that I don't want to be like them. I'm fighting for two reasons: The country and the gang. Others are here for the pure simplicity of getting rid of the enemy and to spread democracy. I don't want this letter to be one of those 'if I die' things, `cause it's not like that. The truth is, I don't know what it's like. I guess these are just a bunch of thoughts running through my head that I can't seem to get rid of, and you're one of the only people I can tell all this too. I mean I've told Darry and Shannon a few similar things, but nothing like this. Man I miss you, Ponyboy. I say it in almost all of my letters, but I mean it. It feels like I'm in a jungle by myself half the time waiting for something bad to happen. You can get close to guys out here easily, but nothing like what we got going on back home and the protection that's guaranteed with it. I'm sorry if this is freaking you out, although I hope it isn't because I know you're tough (in both ways). I've gotta go, buddy, but I hope that you're doing good and getting along with Darry real good too._

_Take care,_

_Sodapop Curtis. _

I re-read the letter over twice more before setting it back on the desk and just kind of staring at the words. I didn't know what to write back to him, or even know how to react. I missed Soda too. Real bad. After seven months I still found myself sleeping on the couch at times because I couldn't stand being in that room by myself. I officially hated war and I want him back here in our house. I wonder what he wrote to Darry, Shannon, and Two-bit. Okay, so I wasn't as curious about Two-bit's, but I definitely was about Darry and Shannon's letters. Does he share things with Darry that I don't know about, even though he says I'm one of the only people he can tell all this too? Was he with Steve when they were attacked, cause I thought buddies like them always watched out for each other. I guess all that matters is that Soda's still alive and all we can do is wait.

**A/N: You know the drill...Reviews please.**


	22. Letters From Home

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 22: Letters From Home**

**A/N: So just a quickie about the beginning of this chapter: they're letters sent back and forth between Soda, Ponyboy, and Shannon through a couple month period, just to spice it up a bit and speed things along. After that, everything goes back to normal. Enjoy!**

_Dear Shannon,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written lately, but as usual, things here are pretty crazy in the middle of a war. I really hate that it's been seven months since I've seen ya last. I miss you. When things are getting rough over here, I think of our last night before I left. [Insert smile here ha-ha]. So how're things going back at your house? There aren't any problems are there? I still can't believe the court let that stupid bastard back in your house after everything! Just goes to show how messed up the world can be sometimes. You know what else I've been missing over here? Chocolate cake. And any other decent food. It's true! I've never tasted anything so bad, and we've both tried Two-bit's cooking! A friend of mine was doing inspections during dinner the other night and caught this one guy throwing away the 'roast beef' and carrots, and he thought it was a 'waste'. When our Colonel walked by, he told him of his latest discovery and asked, "What if the enemy got a hold of this?" (Thinking he was making a good point). Colonel Vincent just replied, "We'd win the war." Ha-ha it was pretty funny. Think you and the others could manage to send me some cookies or something? I would ask for cake, but we've all developed extra senses and someone would probably sniff it out and eat it. Well I should probably be going, it's getting late and I need to get some sleep. We'll talk soon, I promise._

_I'll be seeing you and I love you,_

_Sodapop Curtis._

_-----_

_Dear Soda,_

_Its fine about the delay, I'm just glad to hear from you. I'm missing you around here too. School's been...school. But the good news is that I graduate in two weeks! I still haven't determined if I want to go to a community college this fall or just wait. A community one would be the only thing we could afford, but to be honest, I'm not that into it right now. Home has been okay. I just kind of try to ignore my dad when I can. As for my mom, she was tense at first but just tries to act like nothing ever happened. I guess it's as normal as things can be. I've asked Darry about sending some cookies or something, and I think he thought I was a little odd until he read your letter requesting chocolate chip ones specially. You know, when I'm not writing you, I'll remember all these things to tell you until I get your next letter, but then when I actually go to write something, I forget what I was going to write in the first place. I can't believe it's been a little over a year since we first met. Seems crazy huh? Maybe it's because half of the time one of us has been out of Tulsa. I wish I could write more, but anything else I've got to say are things that are probably better off left unsaid, because at that point I'll be on the verge of rambling about things I don't want to think about anyway. Just remember I love you and stay safe._

_Shannon Dawson._

_-----_

_Sodapop,_

_I've really been missing ya ever since school got out. But my job at the library has helped keep me pretty busy I guess. Hey, did I tell you about the April Fools Day prank Steve and Two-bit pulled on Darry and I? I don't think I did. They first set up a bucket of water over our front door (which totally soaked me and just clipped Darry). Next, Steve lured Darry and me into the kitchen. As it turned out, they booby trapped it so one of us would hit this string—that connected to a whole bunch of stuff—and sprayed whipped cream (and I'm pretty sure there was some syrup involved too). Darry was so angry that he chased them all the way to the end of our street and through the lot. The next day he ended up dunking Steve's head in a bucket of root beer (some of the guys at his work gave him the idea). A few days later when Two-bit was sleeping on the couch, Darry let me smother him with peanut butter. Ha, talk about funny looking. The outcome of that wasn't too pretty as you can guess. Oh yeah, and attached are some of chocolate chip cookies that you requested. There probably would've been more, but Steve and Two-bit literally snuck into our house (through our bedroom window) and took some while we were sleeping. The only reason we found out was because Steve dropped his DX membership card in the hallway. Steve's doing pretty well by the way. He's started working back at the DX again and is taking in his 'fair share of the chocolate cake he's missed out on.' Well I've gotta be getting some sleep, otherwise I'll be a zombie at work tomorrow morning. _

_I'll talk to ya later and still miss you,_

_Ponyboy Curtis_

_-----_

_Ponyboy,_

_Its been a while since we last talked, huh? I would've responded sooner, but I've been on some crazy shifts out in the field. But hey, some things you just gotta put up with in a war. So how've you been doing? That arm of yours finally back to normal? Thanks for finally sending me those cookies by the way. Take ya long enough? I'm just messing around, I know the army goes through the mail and looses it half the time, so no pressure on your part. Ha, sounds like Two-bit and Steve sure got you and Darry good on April Fools day. Simple approach, but classy. How could you neglect to tell me about the prank after two letters since then? You know, Steve would always say we were CIA: crazy in the army. Sounds pretty correct now that I think about it. Glad to hear that job of yours at the library is holding out. It's good that you're finally making some cash of your own and not mooching off me or Darry (just kidding!). Sorry that this letter couldn't be longer, because trust me; I have a lot I could ask and say to you. But listen, don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while. We're heading north of here and I don't know how long its gonna take and what it'll be like once we get there. But we'll talk soon, alright buddy?_

_  
Take care as always,_

_  
Sodapop Curtis_

* * *

The summer heat was casting her wrath over Tulsa pretty early today. The clock was only reading 9:01AM and I'm pretty sure that it had to be at least eighty two degrees outside. Inside, maybe around seventy eight or so. I had every fan I could find going and every window open, although I don't think it's doing much. I think the humidity is going up. Again. Darry had told me before he left for work, "They're predicting storms or something later, so if it starts raining, close the windows." I didn't even see how it was possible to rain with how sunny and hot it was right now. I was currently lying on the couch with one fan pointed towards me and Two-bit , who was on the floor directly in front of another. There was a Mickey Mouse marathon on and we're intending on watching it until we absolutely want/have to move.

"Hey Pony, can ya pass me the chips?" Two-bit asked reaching with no effort for the bowl on the table.

"What makes you think I want to pass it when you're right in front of it?" I asked. We'd already set up bowls of food to save us any trouble of getting up, and the chips were one of them. Who cares if it's now 9:03AM?

"Because it's too damn hot too move."

"Exactly. You're the closest one, so you can get it."

"Ah, forget it then," he sighed sprawling out. About fifteen minutes later, there was a usual tap on the front door and Shannon came inside.

"Hey you two," she said as she took off her shoes, "You're sure looking productful."

"Have you noticed how hot it is?" I asked.

"No, I only walked all the way over here," she answered sarcastically.

"While you're up, can you pass me the chips?" Two-bit asked.

"Don't do it! Let him get off his own ass," I told her.

"I'd come over and lock your head in my arms to give ya a noogie, but I won't because that requires moving. And I'm giving you a glare too, it's just too hot for me to turn my head," Two-bit said. I rolled my eyes and Shannon laughed a bit.

"Sure, but just this once," Shannon replied handing him the bowl.

"Damn," I whispered to myself.

"Yee haw! Thanks!" Two-bit reached out and took the bowl.

"So what're you guys watching?" she asked, "No Steve?"

"Mickey Mouse marathon on channel thirteen, what else?" I asked laughing a bit, "Nah, he's working again." Once Steve had been cleared by the doctor, he started working about four to five days a week fulltime and hasn't stopped since. Darry mentioned once or twice he's getting worried about him. Even I have to admit that Steve's been acting a lot more disconnected from the gang than usual. I guess it just has to do with everything from being over in Vietnam. Speaking of which, neither of us have heard anything from Soda in over a month. He said he wouldn't be able to write for a while, but it just plain worries me (and everyone else).

"Mickey Mouse, of course. What else was I thinking could be on at nine-something in the morning?" Shannon asked sitting in Darry's recliner.

And in the living room is where we stayed for about three more hours after that. When moving around actually felt cooler than lying around, we decided to go up to the Tasty Freeze for lunch. We passed by the library and I thought how it might actually be nice working today. They had air conditioning. I started working there just before school got out. At first it was just to give me something to do, but now I've started giving some money to Darry so he wouldn't have to take up extra shifts at work to pay for the bills and such. He wasn't too happy at first, and still isn't for some apparent reason, but he's beginning to go along with everything. Speaking of money, I reached in my pocket and found the thirty bucks I won off of Darry in the bet we had going on with Two-bit. I finally plan to use it to get something large and cold. Two-bit never got a job, and still isn't planning on getting one I guess. So months later, the only ride we get is with Darry in his truck. Sometimes with Steve, but rarely. The temperature had to be over ninety now, because not even seagulls were circling around the parking lot when we ordered and ate in the shade. You know something's up with there aren't seagulls at a burger and ice cream joint.

"Do you really think if we broke out an egg, it would fry on the sidewalk?" Two-bit asked as he took a spoonful of his banana split.

"It might," I replied as I dug into my Reeses Peanut Butter Cup blizard.

"Sure feels hot enough," Shannon commented as she took a bite of her hot fudge sundae.

"What do y'all wannna do after this? We could go back to my place if ya want," Two-bit suggested, "There are trees by most of the windows so it might even be a bit cooler."

"At this point, I'd be perfectly fine with submerging myself in a hole in the ground," I said to him, "I'm in."

"Me too," Shannon answered. Once we finished up, we headed straight to Two-bit's house, not even bothering to stop by the DX and say hi to Steve. Two-bit broke out some beers (Pepsi's for Shannon and me) first thing. His house was a little bit cooler than ours which was nice I guess. The rest of the afternoon mainly consisted of playing card games. There really wasn't anything specific we were playing, it was all just kind of an 'anything goes' thing.

"Alright, I've got a pair of deuces, a seven of diamonds, and an ace," I announced, "Are you in or out, Shannon?"

"I'm out," she laid her cards down, "Only had two jokers and a queen."

"Guess both men can't have her," Two-but remarked cracking a wide grin that turned into a laugh.

"What about you, Two-bit?" I asked, "I raise the bid five bucks." Two-bit took a cracker (we were using them as chips. The oyster ones were worth one dollar, the sociable ones were five, and the Ritz ten) from his stack and tossed it in the center.

"Deal me two more," he told me after a long pause. He took the cards and studied them, finally saying, "Alright...go fish!" he laid down his cards. Shannon and I both groaned and tossed our cards at him from the many piles set up. Of course this led him into one of his cackling fits while he watched Shannon and me pick them all up.

"Lazy bum," I mumbled, "You don't even pick up after yourself in your own house."

"I heard that," Two-bit protested, "And all the more reason not to."

Shannon and I must've rolled our eyes simultaneously, because I know after I did so, Two-bit cocked his eye brow and said, "That was creepy. I swear with Soda gone, you two are getting more alike everyday." The three of us just kind of got quiet after that because we've been trying to avoid any subject involving Soda and Vietnam, especially since he hasn't written in a long time like I've said. I turned my head to look out the window, noticing it had clouded up.

"Would ya look at that, it actually clouded up out," I started a new topic walking over to the window.

"All be damn," Two-bit said coming up behind me, "And it's actually looking black to the west."

Shannon followed suit and nodded, "Mhm, it is looking like some storms are brewing." Something clicked in my head: what was I supposed to remember about rain and storms? Oh yeah! Darry wanted me to close the windows if it did.

"You-hoo, earth the Pony," Two-bit waved a hand in front of my face, "What's with the 'oh!'"

"I said that out loud?"

"Clear as day."

"It's nothing; I just remembered Darry asked me to close the windows if it rained."

"Ah, you're gonna leave now aren't ya?"

"Probably should," Shannon threw in, "Looks like we might get something out of this."

"Guess I am," I answered Two-bit's question.

"I'll come with you," Shannon told me as I slipped my shoes on, "I don't wanna get caught over here if it does storm."

"What, think Two-bit's gonna 'woo' you over?" I joked.

"No!" she defended.

"Would I stand a chance?" Two-bit raised his eye brows up and down grinning. I was beginning to realize how drunk he was becoming from the many beers laying out.

"Don't get your hopes up, cowboy," she told him smiling and shaking her head, "This town aint big enough for the two of us," she added on winking before heading out the door with me. I laughed, because it was well played for Two-bit's level, and even she laughed after realizing what she said. Outside, the wind picked up a little and it even felt a little cooler (probably because the sun was blocked). But the humidity had risen, and things were feeling...weird.

"Well, the temperature's probably down to ninety," I made it sound like a treat.

"Oh, well when you put it that way," Shannon smiled. We walked down the street Two-bit lived on and rounded the block towards the house. It slowly got darker and the wind even began picking up even more than it had. Okay, so even though things seemed gradual I guess it was all happening pretty fast.

"Hey, I think I felt rain," I told Shannon, holding out my hands and looking up.

"Me too, guess we better stop lollygagging," she told me back.

"Lollygagging?" I laughed, "Since when does anyone use that?"

"Since I just did. What's wrong with that?"

"It just sounds so...old fashioned...and funny. I don't know exactly what I'm thinking of."

"Well I don't either," she pushed me jokingly while I laughed still. The rain was coming down harder now and despite the fact that there was thunder rolling and a few flashes of lightening coming with the storm, we just laughed and took our time getting wet and joking around. We hadn't had many days like this lately. But what caught us off guard was when there was a high shrill pitch accompanying the wind. At first I thought it might be a police or fire truck behind us, and I actually turned to look. But then something clicked in my mind (again): It was a tornado siren.

"Oh crap..." I trailed off as the two of us literally stopped in our tracks to look behind us to the west. Everything suddenly became really eerie and creepy, and I felt like I was in the middle of some sci-fi movie and this was the part where something was going to go horribly wrong. As soon as I found my voice again, I yelled, "RUN!" I thought that was a pretty appropriate thing to say, after all.

We bolted off down the street fighting the rain pelting our faces and the wind coming from all sides of us. This was honestly beginning to scare me because when I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen, something bad was indeed gonna happen. I don't know how far away we were from the house, but it felt like an eternity. When it was in sight, I pulled Shannon's arm to hurry her along and get inside as quickly as possible. The gate to the fence slammed behind us once we were through, and from then on it was just a matter of getting the door open long enough to fit through. We both had to pull it shut once we were in the doorway and then began scurrying to close all the windows. It seemed just as I closed the last one and locked it, some glass started cracking and breaking.

"Get down!" I yelled to Shannon, who was only a couple feet from me. We crouched down shielding our heads and I gestured towards the hallway by our beds, since there weren't any windows there. I wanted Darry and Soda to be here. I wanted the sun to be out and feel like it was a hundred degrees again. God I hoped Darry and the crew were taking cover wherever they were working, and that Two-bit wasn't too drunk to just be sitting on his couch watching Mickey Mouse, and I even hoped that Steve was hiding behind the check-out counter inside the DX. I quickly snapped back and pulled Shannon fully into the hall just as more glass and some debris started swarming the air with a howling freight train in the background.

**A/N: Reviews? **


	23. Searching

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 23: Searching**

**A/N: Just a quick note, the beginning is in Darry's pov, and then goes back to normal after the break. Here's the continuation of last chapter's little cliffy.**

Within a couple of minutes, the storm blew by and everything had gone silent. The workers and I had climbed out of the basement steps of the house we were working on and surveyed the damage around us. Glass was blown out of the windows, a few pieces of debris lye around, and a few trees were uprooted and knocked over. The roof, however, was fully in tact and to this I had to smile.

"Darry, looks like your truck managed to survive the storm," a friend of mine named Rick called. I stepped outside to see and actually started laughing because my truck didn't even have a leaf on it.

"Who knew my piece of junk wouldn't even get a scratch on it?" I asked shaking my head and reaching in my pocket for the keys. As much as I would like to stay and talk about what had just happened in a matter of minutes, I had to make sure that Ponyboy was okay. I first made my way over to the phone to try calling our house, but the call didn't even go through. Power and phone lines were probably down.

"I'm out of here, guys. I gotta go check up on things at home!" I called to my boss, Gary.

"We'll catch ya later, Curtis. Expect to earn some nice cash these next couple of days!" Gary called back.

"Sure will." Cash hadn't been an issue with Soda gone until now. The settlement from the accident had helped me pay off quite a lot of household bills and part of the mortgage on the house, and with Ponyboy's part time job at the library that was helping too. Although I had to admit, I wasn't too fond of him having the job just because Pony was Pony and shouldn't have to put a lot on his plate yet. But I guess that all changed a couple of years ago. I drove slowly down the street, steering to avoid down branches and other random debris. When I got near the DX, I decided to pull in and make sure that Pony and the lot of them hadn't made a trip up when the storm hit. Nothing was too destroyed, but parts of the ceiling thing over the gas pumps had broken off, and there were probably shelves down inside the store. A few cop cars were there, and leaning against one just so happened to be Steve.

"Better be careful, might get arrested for that," I called climbing over some caution tape making my way to him.

"Well, if it aint Darry. Shouldn't you be repairing some roofs right about now?"

"Not yet," I replied with a smirk.

"See you made it through the storm. Never seen anything like it here before."

"I know what ya mean. We were up on the roof when we could see something was gonna be rolling in so we started to pack up. I was loading my stuff in the truck when the sirens went off. We're lucky the owner let us go in his basement," I told him.

"I was checking some guy's tire pressure when he heard from the radio there was a twister comin'. So when the wind picked up, we high tailed our ends behind the counter and within a few minutes, BAM! Did you actually see the thing?"

"I thought I could see a funnel, but it was hard to tell since we were too busy trying to secure the place down." After a few seconds I paused and asked, "So you're fine, right?"

"Not even a scratch," Steve answered.

"Listen, have you seen Ponyboy?" I asked, "I haven't swung by the house or anything yet because I didn't know where he was planning on going today."

"Nope, haven't seen him. I did see Two-bit though shortly after ya dropped me off here, and he was planning on headin' to your house," Steve informed, "I don't know what they were gonna do after that."

"Alright, well I'm gonna head out that way then. Took me longer than usual just to get this far, it'll probably take much longer to get the rest of the way."

"Not to scramble your mind or anything, but folks passin' by say damage is a little heavier north of here." That's just great.

"Hey, if it aint Superman and Mr. Fix-it!" a voice called behind us. I turned to see Two-bit moseying up to me and Steve, "Man, that storm was something, huh? One minute Pony, Shannon, and I were playing cards, and the next I'm hiding out in my bathroom. Speaking of Pony, where is he anyhow? He shouldn't be walking around with debris scattered. As for Shannon..."

"Wait a second," I interrupted him, "What do you _mean_ 'where's Ponyboy?' We thought he was with you."

"Um..." Two-bit looked unsurely from me to Steve, "He and Shannon left my house about ten minutes before the storm hit. I thought they might've taken shelter here in case they didn't think they could make it back to your place in time." I could feel my temper flaring and it was very tempting to yell at Two-bit, but it wasn't his fault for not knowing where he was. If anything, the only place Pony probably could've had time to go from Two-bit's was our own. A police man walked out from the store portion of the DX and headed for a different patrol car that was parked.

"Hey, excuse me," I ran over to the officer, "I need some help finding my brother." I didn't even know at this point if anything had happened to him, but no use taking any risks.

"Okay, when'd you last see him?" The officer asked.

Lousily I answered, "Well, it was about eight this morning or so, before I went to work..."

"Listen sir," The officer cut me off, "If you've been at work, you don't even know if anything's wrong. I'm sorry, but we've got a lot of calls coming in right now and I can't just go hunting for your brother before you know if anything's actually wrong."

"Thanks anyway," I sighed and went back to Steve and Two-bit.

"Dar, it'll be fine. Like he said, you haven't even been back to the house yet," Steve told me.

"I thought I could at least get an escort," I replied, "How's damage by our side?" I turned to ask Two-bit, "You walked from your house didn't ya?"

"It's patchy," Two-bit said, "Some houses are hit harder than others. My place has a section of the roof without shingles and some broken glass, but nothing severe. Listen, I'm sorry, if we would've known..."

I started walking back towards my truck and said, "If you two don't wanna be walking, I suggest following me." Steve and Two-bit quickly caught up and hopped in the truck too.

The ride back to our place took longer than usual. Debris was scattered and some side streets were blocked off with emergency vehicles. But as Steve had said, the damage did get a little worst getting towards home. No one said anything until we were forced to park at the beginning of our street and walk to the house. Once we reached it, I couldn't help but feel like I was punched in the stomach. The structure was still standing, but the windows were blown out and a section of the roof towards the back of the house had caved in along with a few other things. We began walking around carefully observing what we could. I noticed that the framing of the windows the most after surveying everything. If they were open like they had been this morning, that part should've been up and the lock would've been twisted towards the right...

"He's gotta be here," I said looking towards the caved in portion. Panic slowly began to filter in.

"What was that, Darry?" Two-bit asked.

"Pony!" I started calling, "Ponyboy, can you hear me?" No answer.

"Darry, we don't even know if he's here..." Two-bit was cut off.

"He's here, he has to be. Look at the windows." I demonstrated what I had just discovered to Two-bit and called loudly, "Ponyboy!" again.

"Dar, there's an emergency crew by where we parked. Let me go get `em," Steve told me firmly after listening to what I had to say.

"Go," was all I could manage to say and Steve took off running like a bullet.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Two-bit tried to reassure, "How many sixteen year olds are hard headed like Pony?" I walked through part of the gate and began looking around again. I would've started searching myself, but if Pony was injured, I didn't want to move anything to hurt him or screw things up even more. Thoughts ran through my head about Ponyboy and even Soda. Right now, I had no clue in the world where exactly either of my brothers was. How good of a guardian is that?

"Ponyboy!" I called again getting louder.

"Darry, c'mon, I see flashing lights coming. Let them handle things," Two-bit tried to coax me away from the debris.

Help came, and two police officers and firefighters began clearing away debris and looking underneath some. Steve had gotten to ride on the side of the firetruck; looking pretty pleased he got to do so once he hopped off. It was kind of strange behavior for him; I know we aren't on the friendliest of terms sometimes, but I know he cares deep down. Ever since he came home from war it's hardly been the same relationship. He's more reserved whenever a good pun comes into play and tends to involve himself moreso with his work. The relief of seeing him in tact though was enough to make me believe that Soda was going to be okay, despite a few minor things he's mentioned in his letters.

The three of us stood by the road, waiting to hear from the workers. None of us three said anything, not even Two-bit. I talked to a police man telling him Ponyboy's age, what he looked like, ect, in case they had to look somewhere other than the house. Damn, why did things like this always result in someone having to find and help Pony? Why couldn't it be me for a change?

"Hey, I think we got someone," A worker called from the back area we'd been looking in. My attention snapped back to the house and I headed as close as I could get. Seconds later they pulled out a body, and I knew before anyone asked that it was Ponyboy.

* * *

I don't know how long I was trapped underneath whatever had fallen on me, but it seemed like forever. I tried moving and pushing debris off me but it was too heavy. So I just closed my eyes thinking about a bunch of things. And the weird thing was I was conscious the entire time. One thing bugging me though was I couldn't see Shannon, so I was hoping she was alright. Somewhere in the distance now I could hear sirens, but this time they were welcoming. After another fifteen minutes or so, voices were becoming more distinct and weight was being lifted around me.

"Hey, I think we got someone," a man called once they removed a larger piece of wood so my head was showing. I actually had to squint my eyes once they began pulling me out, because after being underneath stuff that was fully dark, it was really bright even though there wasn't much sun.

"Ponyboy!" I coughed deeply a couple times once I was half standing/half being held up by some rescue workers. I looked to see that it was Darry who had called my name and was climbing through what appeared to be our living room.

"Are you alright, kid?"

"Does anything hurt?"

"Are you having trouble breathing?"

"Do ya know who's winning the baseball game?" Question after question was fired. The guy supporting my left arm asked the last question jokingly which actually made me laugh (and cough some more). Darry had asked the second question and pulled me into a hug. I could see Two-bit and Steve let out a cheer and start to come over our way too.

"Pony, say something," Darry pulled away looking me over. I wanted to say something, but everything time I opened my mouth I started coughing.

"Don't...know...the score," I kind of wheezed out. The workers and Darry just smiled and chuckled. Then I added on, "Shannon...was with me."

"Shannon?" Darry asked. I nodded.

"Hey guys, there's a girl under there!" The worker supporting my right arm told the guys, "C'mon, let's get you checked out," he turned back to me and said. Two-bit and Steve came up and ruffled my hair as they sat me in an ambulance to check me over. I could walk fine and felt fine, even if I was coughing every two minutes. Seems like just as I'm getting over one injury, I get some other one.

"Gee kid, had us a little worried for bit there," Two-bit said, "Man that was one hell of a storm, huh? I didn't think you two would've made it back here in time."

"Me either," I told him back as they continued to examine me, "How'd you make out, Darry?"

"Perfectly fine," he replied with a smile, "My truck didn't even have a leaf on it when we came out of the basement at the house we were working at."

After a couple minutes the paramedic said to Darry, "I think he'll be perfectly fine. The pressure from the roofing may be the cause of the coughing, along with some dust inhalation, but it should go away."

"Thanks," Darry told him as our attention flipped back to the house and signs for Shannon. I really started looking at the damage done, which actually could've been a lot worst. Darry could replace the windows himself once he bought some, and he could get the company he worked for to give him a discount while fixing our roof. The rest was stuff we could clean up ourselves. But until then, I was wondering where we would even stay. I really wish they'd hurry up and find Shannon, because I know Soda would kill me if I let anything happen to her. Okay, so he probably wouldn't, but it sure feels that way.

Steve, Darry, Two-bit, and myself sat on the back of the ambulance for around ten minutes before a few figures came out of the house; one of which was helping Shannon walk. I'm pretty sure all of us were smiling as they walked out to the ambulance. She looked to be perfectly fine with the exception of a few cuts and the way she was walking. From there on out it was just like the ending of one of those disaster movies where the sun comes out, you find out what happens to all the characters, and everything is pretty much normal. A lot of movie allusions in my life. Shannon only had some cuts and bruises with a sprained ankle. After talking a little bit, one of the police officers offered to take Shannon back to her house. (Notice how they didn't offer the rest of us. But it was fine; I know I didn't really mind). Steve went back to his house (which only suffered some minor damage) to get his car and take us to Two-bit's—who offered us his house to stay at until we could get ours up and running again.

"Well I'd say this has been one hell of a year so far," I said lying against the window in Steve's backseat, "An accident, tornado, and war—what else could happen?" I wish I hadn't said that, because truth was so much more _could_ actually happen.

"Maybe next year you should make some easier New Years resolutions aside from 'survivor'," Two-bit remarked.

* * *

The next day we actually had time to walk around the debris and take anything that we might need at Two-bit's. While Darry was where his room was, I was just looking at a bunch of stuff that had blown in the hallway Shannon and I had been in. There were some broken picture frames, glass from the windows, random papers, and a bunch of other random stuff. As I was going to look in the kitchen/living room, there was one piece of paper in particular I stepped on that crinkled under my foot. When I bent down to pick it up, I recognized Soda's writing instantly. Smoothing it out best I could, I realized it was a letter addressed to Darry. It read:

_Dear Darry,_

_As you know, I asked Steve to give this to you once he got back there in Tulsa. I just wanted to tell you, that things over here are pretty bad. I'm so tired of having to worry about what tomorrow's gonna bring, what's gonna happen to some of my buddies over here, and even what's happening back home—like the accident a few months back. I can only imagine how you felt finding all that out by yourself. I'm not really sure how, but I promise I'll be coming home—breathing—someday. I really hope that you and Ponyboy are getting along real good, and I hope you're not worrying your butt off about me either. That's the last thing I want to know over here. Listen, Darry, If you go into the closet in my room, lift up some of my DX shirts, and open this cardboard box, you'll find a little black box sitting on some old clothes. Inside is a ring that I bought for Shannon before I left. It's not nice enough to be an engagement ring if that's what you're thinking, but more so as a promise ring...because I plan to marry her someday. The reason I'm telling you this is because if_ _something is to happen to me where I end up injured in a hospital, I want you to give it to her, please. I know it's a big thing to ask, but please, do it for me. Don't take this as an 'I'm scared of dying' thing, and please don't' take that last sentence as for not being scared of dying either. I guess either way you look at it, there is no way to write that last sentence because I'm just plain scared. Either way you look at this war, you find that there are no right ways to look at it—but you probably already know that too. I miss you, Darry, and I'm sorry if you and I don't have as many letters to each other like me and Ponyboy, because I love you both the same. Just...take care and I promise to talk to you soon._

_Your brother,  
Pvt. Sodapop Curtis._

So this is what Soda had written Darry. I'd always been curious, but now after reading this, I feel like I overheard a conversation I shouldn't have. My box of Soda's letters luckily were still in tact and I thought about the one Steve gave to me. Soda said 'the one to me wasn't like the rest, but the ones to Darry and Shannon were similar'; how right and wrong that was at the same time. He'd told me about everything he was scared of and of the thoughts running through his head. But he told Darry that he wanted to marry Shannon someday and that he actually had a promise ring for her.

"Hey, what's that you got there?" Darry asked coming out of his room with a few things in his hands.

I dropped the letter and simply said, "Oh um...I don't really know...I just saw it had your name on it..." I lied.

"Oh," Darry said as he picked up the letter, looked at it, and folded it to put in his jean pocket. At first I wasn't sure why I lied, but then I realized that I was actually jealous of Darry.

**A/N: The next chapter I post is going to be the last. I hate to see this story end...I really hope you have enjoyed it up to this point. Please keep up the feedback and stay tuned! Thanks for reading! **


	24. 9 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days

**Running With The Wind**

**Ch. 24: 9 months, 2 ½ weeks, and 4 days**

**A/N: It's so sad to see this story end...So for the last time, please enjoy!**

Have you ever had that feeling where you know something is going to happen? Yes I've had those many times before, but this time it was different. When I got up this morning, everything just felt different. I literally sat up and started surveying the room, trying to see if a book had been moved or if the window shade was an inch higher than it was when I went to bed the night before. Because I didn't see anything wrong there, I climbed out of bed and started looking around the hallway, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. And I mean it was driving me absolutely crazy. When Darry got up, I was opening and closing cabinets and drawers.

He'd said to me, "Ponyboy, what on earth do you think you're doing?" I was sitting on the counter by the sink and looked up to see he'd been putting on his watch—his hands were on the spot the watch was but his eyes were glued on me.

"Um...I was just...looking," I had replied simply.

"And what for, may I ask?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Well...actually..." I couldn't think of a good lie so I just told him, "Something feels different and I was trying to find what it was." I felt so stupid after that, and Darry just gave me a blank stare. But it was the truth after all.

"Well, did ya figure out what it is?" he asked looking around the kitchen.

"No," I shook my head and hopped off the counter.

"Good, because everything's just how I left it when I went to bed. Or at least it was until you started removing stuff from every room in the house."

"It's weird, I know, but it's driving me insane! Would I make something like this up?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Things have been pretty crazy lately."

"Well I'm not, so there ya go. I just have a feeling..."

"How about taking that feeling and hopping in the shower with it while I fix some toast or something? It might do ya some good." I nodded and trotted off as he suggested.

I stood in there letting the warm water rinse over me for a long time just thinking (which probably wasn't the best thing at the time). Darry and I had moved back in our house five days ago. It took about two and half to three weeks to get all the repairs made on the roof, windows, clean up, ect. Everything pretty much looked as it did before the storm, except a little neater. I was thankful to be back here, because Two-bit was honestly starting to drive me insane. Two-bit 24/7 was just too much Two-bit. When I eventually got out and changed, Darry already had some toast, jam, and a small slice of chocolate cake waiting at my spot. Before eating anything though, I had to go get my clothes from yesterday and put them in the laundry room to be cleaned. In the meantime, I walked past this little calendar that I kept track of the days on. 9 months, 2 ½ weeks, and 4 days. That's how long it's been—and too long at that. Things with the gang, Shannon, and especially with me and Darry, were just hard now. I was starting to worry and I could see it in Darry's eyes whenever he went to grab three plates for dinner instead of two. _'Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while...we'll talk soon, alright buddy?'_I thought about those lines everyday now. And that leads me to where I am now: sitting on the steps of the library thinking about those lines. I just got off work but didn't want to go find Two-bit, Shannon, or Steve, and I didn't want to go sit at home with just Darry. I sometimes find myself wanting to ask Steve about what they had to do in the field in Vietnam, but I vote against it each time because I know better. I've heard the stories and seen the people. I let myself sit there for ten minutes longer and then decided to go home for dinner after all.

Darry and I had some tacos that night to eat. I don't think we really said anything to each other aside from asking how each others days were. It was my turn for the dishes, so I took my plate to the sink (along with the pan the meat and shells were on) and began cleaning. Something still felt different here and of course I still couldn't place what it was.

"Thanks, Ponyboy," Darry said while giving me a little smile and handing me his plate.

"No problem," I replied not really paying much attention.

"Hey, anyone home?" I heard Shannon call from the door.

"In here!" Darry called back as he wiped down the table.

"Hi Darry," Shannon said as she walked in, "Hi Pony!" She said loudly for me.

"Hey, I'll be done in a minute," I said back scrubbing the meat pan. Did she actually just walk in instead of knock? Man, today really was weird.

"Want anything to eat? I just put the leftover meat in a container in the fridge and we could heat up a shell if ya like?" Darry suggested as she sat on the couch.

"No, I'm fine thanks," she replied, "My mom made Sloppy Joes for dinner."

"Well, we always have desert too," he offered again.

"No thanks," she refused again, "I won't be here long. I came over to see if you guys had some flour? My mom's making cookies for some work picnic thing." I had to wait for the pans to soak now so I began looking through the cupboard for flour. I'm pretty sure I saw some earlier on my tirade.

"Yep, we got some," I told her as I pulled out the bag, "Just take the whole bag. I don't think we've used it in a long time." Shannon and I got talking a bit on the couch while watching some TV. Meanwhile, Darry had gotten out his tools to put back up the shades for the windows of the house.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's new in the neighborhood?" Two-bit called as he entered the house too.

"Nothing much, we're just chilling around here," I told him. Does he ever get sick of us?

"Hi Two-bit," Shannon said to him.

"It's about time you guys got some shades up," Two-bit remarked as he saw Darry putting the front shades up first, "Someone could just look right in!"

"Not that it matters, you rascals do it all the time," Darry mumbled. Two-bit headed straight to the fridge (surprise, surprise) and settled himself on the other side of Shannon.

"What're you two watchin'?" he asked popping the lid of a beer.

"I don't even know," Shannon said to him, "It's some random western movie."

"Tuff enough," he nodded and turned his attention to the tube. My thoughts kept drifting off as they had been all day; come to think of it, this was how I used to be a lot about two and a half years ago. Had it really been that long? I was too busy lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the phone's shrilly ring.

What broke me out of my thoughts was Darry saying, "Hey Shannon, can you get that for us?" After that I heard him mutter something about "since my airhead kid brother isn't all there."

"Hello, Curtis house," Shannon said into the phone. While the other line talked she kind of scrunched her face in curiosity. "Yes, yes this is," she said next.

That actually ended up being the last thing she said. Her expression changed from curious to looking like she was going to break down; and this is what scared Darry and I the most. Darry dropped the bolts and screwdriver he'd been holding and came out from behind the couch looking to her with somber eyes. I stood up too, but this time I was shaking my head and muttering the word 'no' under my breath. As tears strung from her eyes, she nodded and hung up the phone, then nearly doubled over. Two-bit was even standing up too. Somehow Darry and I both walked over to her waiting for some sort of words to come out of her mouth.

"It's Soda..." she quivered quietly. Shivers went down my spine and I just froze in place. No...Please tell me he isn't...please... "He's...He's..." she continued, "He's coming home," she finally got out looking up to me and Darry. It took a few moments for that to hit—but when it did, it hit full on. Darry had his arms around Shannon—who was now smiling—and sighed in relief. It was like I forgot to breathe too, because I let out a huge sigh that lead into a full blown smile.

"Yee-haw!" Two-bit yelled as he stood up on the couch and then proceeded to jump on it. Next thing I knew, Darry was hugging me and we were both just smiling and laughing. I think this was the first time I'd seen Darry smile like that in a long time.

"Who was that? What'd they say? He's alright isn't he?" Darry inquired after the initial shock hit.

"He's fine," Shannon nodded wiping away any remaining tears, "That was his Captain; he said that their unit had been attacked when they were heading towards the seventeenth parallel to fight at the front line. Soda was treated for some minor shrapnel damage, cuts, bruises, and a few cracked ribs at a nearby aid station, but he was fine. Everyone was lifted to the base they're at now, where they reviewed his papers and decided he's earned enough points to return stateside."

"When?" I asked. I think that was just as important now that we knew he was alright.

"In two days—Friday, around 4PM," she answered as Two-bit picked her up and spun her around. Two days! Two days and I'd finally get to see the brother I hadn't seen in over nine months! This was all surreal.

"We gotta tell the good news to Steve-O!" Two-bit mentioned as he continued to spin Shannon around, "Except, does anyone know where we could find him?"

"No idea," I replied.

"Well screw finding him—this calls for a celebration!" Two-bit exclaimed as he set Shannon down and grabbed a bunch of beers from the fridge. I was too happy to even really think about what I was doing, that I grabbed a beer. But Darry was at least in his head enough to stop me.

"Nice try little bro," he smiled taking it for himself. After that, Shannon and I just broke out some Cokes for ourselves. When the four of us were just smiling and celebrating, I realized something was different. And not like earlier. This time, I realized that the feeling from earlier was gone. I smiled to myself. Right now, I just wanted to believe that that was one way of someone or something telling me Soda was coming home. For good.

* * *

None of us saw Steve until the next morning when he came for some chocolate cake for breakfast. We (Darry, Two-bit, and I) were all so cheery he just gave us the weirdest look when he walked in the door.

"Alright, what's going on?" Steve asked as he went over to the freezer.

"Well...we got some good news last night," Two-bit said looking from me to Darry trying to figure out which one of us was going to be the one to tell him.

"What news is good news?" he retorted, "Unless you're telling me you've won a million bucks and are gonna give me some of it."

"Even better," I told him smiling, "Soda's coming home tomorrow."

Steve spit out the milk he was drinking from the carton and just said, "What?"

"Got the call from your Captain," Darry added on. Steve looked so shocked I thought he was gonna take one of our chairs and throw it at the wall.

"All-be-damn..." he started smiling and jumped out of his chair, "Sodapop's coming home! This calls for celebration!"

"Already had one of them," Two-bit said, "You missed out."

"Well, then it calls for another one with us four! Where's Shannon? That'll make five."

"Forget about work?" I asked.

"Who cares? Give me of them bottles, Two-bit," Steve instructed as he pointed to the fridge.

"Isn't it a little early to be hitting the booze?" Darry asked.

"Hell no!" Steve retorted as he took a giant swig.

I was happy and excited the rest of the day. Luckily I had work, because if I didn't, I'm not sure what I would've done with myself. We made arrangements with Shannon to meet us at our house around two-thirty the next day so we could all take Steve's car to the airport. We were going to the same airport, but this time his flight was coming in at four o'clock.

When two-thirty came, everyone was at our house on time and our moods had gone from obnoxiously cheery to jittery and nervous. In the car, Steve offered to drive this time, so Darry sat in the passenger's seat, I sat behind him, Shannon sat to my left, and of course Two-bit to her left. As always, the ride there was almost completely silent, but the ride home I knew would be anything but. It took the hour to get there like last time, and the five of us headed in as a group to search what gate to go to. His flight number was 249 and according to the screen was due to arrive at gate eighteen. There were a few less people here than last time, so there were seats for everyone to sit. But this time, Darry and I were both pacing and no one tried to stop us. Steve was sitting staring straight ahead and avoiding anyone's glances, Shannon just stayed quiet looking at the ground, and Two-bit sat there looking at the ceiling. A few minutes before four, a plane pulled up to the gate. I think that was when I actually started physically shaking and had butterflies in my stomach as I turned my glare to the gate that led to where we were sitting now. Other soldiers started making their way out as they'd done before, with some looking battered and tired. There was a short break where no one came out, but the first one who did caught my attention right away.

"Soda..." I let out a huge sigh and smiled. Soda had spotted us right away and started grinning; oh how I missed that grin! "Sodapop!" I yelled. I started running towards him and he dropped his bag and grabbed me so tight that I thought I was going to stop breathing.

"Oh my god...Ponyboy..." he said letting out a sigh. It was after that I let a few tears slip and I could hear him sniffling too. We just stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart. "Let me get a look at you, kid!" he said excitedly as he stepped back examining me, his hands resting firmly on my shoulders, "Man, you've grown! And look at your hair, you actually cut it!" he exclaimed grabbing a few pieces, "I guess you really ain't no kid anymore, huh?"

"Call me what you want. You look..." I started to say looking him over. He was a little more muscular looking, his hair was so short that I couldn't believe it, and he looked a few years older than the nineteen he was. But he still looked like the same ole Sodapop with his eyes sparkling and movie star looks. "You look the same." We just stood staring at each other and smiling until he looked up. I stepped out of the way knowing it had to be Darry.

"Darry..." Soda trailed off as my thoughts were confirmed and Darry pulled him into a hug. It was then that I saw Darry start to cry a little bit—making this the second time that I've ever seen him cry. "What're you crying for? I'm fine, I promise," Soda said reassuringly. Darry smiled and squeezed him a little bit harder before they too broke apart so Darry could look at him. "Are you gonna say anything?" he asked smiling still.

"Damn how I've missed you," was what Darry chose as he too let out a sigh and smiled.

"Ain't gonna say hello to an old friend?" Two-bit asked grinning and walking over to us too. Soda shook his head and pulled Two-bit in a hug, lifting him off the ground a bit.

"It's great to see you," Soda told him, "It really is. Please tell me you're the same bum you've always been."

"Lazier, if that's possible," he joked. Soda shook his head and hugged him again quickly before his attention turned to Steve.

"Welcome back," Steve gave him a quick hug smiling, "Miss me?"

"Of course," Soda replied simply and punching his arm playfully.

Darry had now moved over by me and had his arm around my shoulder and didn't even say anything to me, but I didn't care because it was kinda nice. Suddenly, Soda went from talking with Steve to looking behind him and was speechless. All of our heads turned too to see Shannon waiting to greet Soda as the rest of us had done. When they locked eyes, she ran towards him, jumped, and he caught her to spin her around grinning. When he set her down, they hugged briefly before just looking at each other. I swear, I felt like I was watching a movie with the way everything played out. And for the first time, they kissed deeply in front of the entire gang, not caring about who was watching or what smart remarks could come. But none would—none couldn't. Not with something like today. After we'd all had our chance to greet each other, we just hung out there in the terminal. A few guys that got off the plane were from the same unit as Soda and Steve and came up to greet Steve (since he'd left earlier). Soda introduced me to a few of them which was cool. A few even said, "So this is the infamous Ponyboy..."

On the ride home, Steve drove, Two-bit sat in the passenger's seat with Shannon double buckled, I sat where I had been before, and this time Soda sat in the middle with Darry to his left. The three Curtis brothers: re-united. I smiled at this, because that's how things always ended up in the end. Or so it seemed. With all the gang's been through, I honestly felt like everything was going to be okay now.

Soda had his arms around Darry and me, Two-bit and Shannon were turned sideways so we could all talk with each other, and Steve was multi-tasking while driving. Come to think of it, this was actually kind of scary because I'm pretty sure we were weaving lanes most of the time.

"Hey, now that you're home, Soda, we should play football sometime," Steve said, "Darry, Shannon, and I can beat you, Ponyboy, and Two-bit into the ground!"

"Is that so?" Soda asked, "Because if I recall correctly, we beat you last time," he added on with a face that just had 'challenge me' on it.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Two-bit asked.

"Like hell I do!" Steve retorted.

"Hey wait a second, it's not seven-thirty, it's five-thirty!" Shannon said puzzled as she looked from her watch to the car clock. Because the car one said five thirty, I took it that it was her watch that was messed up. "Did someone change the time?"

"Wait a minute," Darry spoke up, "Mine's the same way..."

Soda, Steve, Darry, and I looked to each other and moaned, "Twwwo-bittt!"

Yep. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with this story until the end, and thank you for those who have been leaving me constant reviews too! It would be greatly appreciated if you would leave a little something after this too! I wrote this story so long ago and am now thinking of writing an epilogue or something for it, but I'm not completely sure...so definitely let me know if you'd like one or not. I'll be going back and taking care of some earlier chapters, editing the speaker switches and such too. Anyway, I hope anyone who reads this story enjoyed it as much as I had writing it! Again, Thank you! **


End file.
